Look into my eyes
by ryu85
Summary: Lexa est une jeune éducatrice sportive à la vie monotone, jusqu'au jour ou son amie Octavia lui demande de veiller sur une connaissance ayant eu un accident.
1. Laisse moi te voir

**CHAPITRE I**

A peine sortie de la salle de sport, Lexa se mit à courir de nouveau. Elle était en retard.

Elle sorti son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de la belle brune qui lui avait donné rendez-vous il y à déjà cinq minutes.

-Hey, t'est ou?

-Salut O', désolé les petits viennent juste de partir. Souffla Lexa.

-Ouai ben dépêche toi, on t'attend!

Lexa fut surprise par le «On» mais ne dit rien. Elle héla un taxi avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son amie.

-On se retrouve au Grounders c'est ça? Dit elle suffisamment fort pour que le chauffeur l'entende.

-Ouai, Gus' t'attendra au bar.

Lexa fit un signe de tête au chauffeur pour confirmer la destination.

-Je suis dans le taxi, je serais la d'ici …

Entendant la jeune femme hésiter le chauffeur leva la mains en repliant deux doigts.

-... 3 minutes.

-Ok, et bien on va essayer de pas vider le bar avant que tu n'arrive. Rigola Octavia.

Lexa raccrocha et rangea sont téléphone dans son sac en remerciant le chauffeur qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

Effectivement, après moins de 3 minutes; le conducteur ayant évité tout les grand axes de Washington pour se concentrer sur les petites rue perdue (ce qui au départ avait fait légèrement peur à Lexa) se gara devant le Grounders.

Lexa lui tendis un billet de 20$ et sorti en le remerciant de nouveau et en lui ordonnant de garder la monnaie.

Lexa se trouvait devant le Grounder, un bar très branché de la capitale qui accueillait de jour comme de nuit, les jeunes et les moins jeunes, les personnes voulant suivre le match de basket ou tout autre sport comme les gens cherchant un endroit calme pour lire ou travailler. Peut importe ce que tu cherchait, tu le trouverai forcément au Grounders.

Lexa passa la double porte vitrée et entra dans l'établissement. Le rez-de-chaussé était assez agité comme à sont habitude, cette partie du bar accueillait les personnes n'ayant pas encore l'age légal pour boire de l'alcool et proposait divers distraction pour permettre aux jeunes étudiant de se détendre.

La jeune brune ne put s'empêcher d'aller bousculer un jeune homme qui tentait de faire son petit effet sur les quelques filles qui entourait le billard, ce qui lui fit manquer son coup et rentrer la boule noir qui était synonyme de défaite.

-AAAAH ! LEXAAAA !

-Salut Aden. Alors toujours aussi doué à ce que ej voit. Lui répondit Lexa en souriant.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon avant de lui faire un bruyant bisous sur le joue histoire de le mettre un peut plus mal à l'aise devant les quelques filles qui regardait la partie et ses quelques amis qui jouaient contre lui.

-Puisque tu m'a fait perdre tu doit payer la prochaine partie et jouer contre moi. Rugit le petit blondinet.

-Désolé petit, j'ai pas le temps, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Aden afficha un grand sourie.

-Ah Ah ! Comment elle s'appelle ? L interrogea t t'il

-C'est Octavia, elle m'attend.

-Et bien tu dira à ta belle-sœur de venir et je vous met la raclée de votre vie au billard.

-N'en soit pas si sur. Rigola Lexa en s'en allant et passant devant le comptoir pour prendre l'escalier qui la mènerait au premier étage.

Une fois à l'étage elle se faufila entre les tables, les fauteuils et les chaise pour s'arreter au comptoire.

-Hey toi la ! Un scotch et la caisse de ton saloon ! Dit-elle avec une voix grave au barman qui était dos à elle en train de ranger des verres.

Il se retourna avec un sourire en décapsulant une bouteille de soda avant de la poser devant la jeune fille.

-Tu devrait faire attention Calamity Jane, les hommes du Shérif sont de passage.

-Je le dirais à Billy. Ajouta la jeune fille en s'appuyant sur le bar pour aller poser un baisé sur les joue du barman.

-Salon 4.

-Merci Gus'.

Lexa commença à s'éloigner avant que Gustus ne l'interpelle.

-Lexa... N'aie pas peur, il est gentil.

Lexa s'éloigna en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui avec leurs sens caché. Elle poussa la porte qui coupait la salle en deux et aussitôt le silence fit place au raffut. De ce qu'elle compris les Washington Wizards venait de marquer un 3 points prenant ainsi l'avantage sur les Minnesota Timberwolves.

Elle traversa la salle en faisant des petits signes à quelques têtes connue et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter au deuxième étage.

Le couloir de cet étage ressemblait à un couloir d'hôtel avec toutes ces portes numérotée. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte au numéro 4, frappa et l'ouvrit.

Le petit salon était bien plus calme que la salle d'en dessous, il n'était pas très grand, il y avait une grande baie vitrée au fond qui donnait une agréable vue qui donnait sur le Zoo de Washington, le reste du petit salon était occupé par un petit meuble supportant une télé éteinte, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitude d'Octavia qui dès qu'elle arrivait l'allumait pour passer son temps à zapper jusqu'à trouver quelque chose digne d'intérêt et d'une radio qui elle était allumée.

Le regard de Lexa se posa alors sur la table d'où Octavia c'était levé pour lui faire de grand signe et sur une personne blonde qui lui tournait le dos.

Lexa s'avança en manquant de s'offusquer du manque de politesse de la personne qui ne s'était pas levé, et qui n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête pour saluer une personne qui venait d'entrer.

En arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune blonde car oui c'était bel et bien une femme, il n'y avait aucun doute maintenant qu'elle avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté elle remarqua le fauteuils roulant qui était dans un coin, et qui n'était sûrement pas à Octavia.

-Bonjour. Dit alors la jeune brune en étant soulagé de n'avoir rien fait qui aurait pu être mal pris par la blonde qui de toute évidence n'aurait pu se lever ou se tourner pour la saluer.

La blonde tourna légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard recouvert par de grosse lunette de soleil noir dans celui de Lexa et de lui offrir un grand sourire.

-Bonjour.

Décidément elle était malpoli, il convient d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil dans un bâtiment, mais Lexa se dit que vu ou elle était assise peut-être que le soleil se reflétait et qu'elle n'y voyait rien, avant de se ressaisir et de tendre la main vers la blondinette.

-Lexa, Enchantée.

La blonde la regardait toujours dans les yeux enfin semblait-il Lexa ne pouvait le savoir avec cette paire de lunette vissé sur le nez de son vis-à-vis.

-Clarke. Répondit le jeune blonde sans même un regard vers la main tendue de Lexa.

Décidément, cette Clarke commençait à énerver Lexa avec ses mauvaises manière.

Octavia dans son coin pouffa légèrement et tira la chaise à coté d'elle pour inviter Lexa à s'asseoir.

En faisant le tour de la table Lexa essaya de reprendre une expression neutre sur le visage pour ne pas faire peut à cette Clarke.

En posant ses pieds sous la table Lexa eu un mouvement de recul. Elle avait senti une masse poilue. Elle regarda sous la table et …

-HAAAA ! O' Bordel !

Octavia rigola et Clarke fit un sourire encore plus grand en comprenant pourquoi la brune avait hurler.

-Un clebs, un putain de clebs bordel.

-Mais Lex' il est gentils comme tout. Se moqua gentilement Octavia.

-Vu sa taille il pourrait t'arracher la jambe ouai.

Clarke sentant la panique chez la brune claqua de la langue et le chien se leva pour aller frotter sa tête aux jambes de sa maîtresse.

-Il n'y à rien de plus affectueux que se berger australien. Dis la jeune blonde en caressant la tête du chien.

-Il ressemble à un ours, pas un kangourou. Gémit Lexa.

Un petit rire échappa des lèvre de Clarke qui détendit presque instantanément la brune.

-Lady. Assis.

La voix de Clarke n'avait rien d'autoritaire, au contraire, elle était très douce, mais le chien obéit instantanément en venant s'asseoir à coté de la jeune fille.

Lexa se sentant légèrement rassuré, revint s'asseoir sur le bout de sa chaise. Restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Elle prit une gorgée de son soda avant de se retourner vers Octavia.

-Qu'est ce que je peut pour toi O' ?

-Et bien voit tu... Commença O' en se triturant les mains, Linc et moi on part quelques jours en Europe et...

-Ouai, Ouai, ça tu me l'a dit le mois denier quand ta acheté tes billets. Elle est ou la tuile ?

-La. Réagit Clarke en levant la main.

Lexa passa sont regard d'Octavia à Clarke, et de Clarke à Octavia.

Octavia assez mal à l'aise de ce qu'elle voulait demander à son amie ouvrit, puis referma, avant d'ouvrir et de refermer sa bouche.

-Elle me cherche une baby-sitter. Fit finalement Clarke en voyant qu'Octavia restait muette.

-Ah. Répondit finalement Lexa.

-Mais comme je disait à Octavia avant que tu arrive, je peut très bien me débrouiller quelques jours toute seule, même avec se fauteuil. Par contre je ne dirait pas non à un autre thé.

-Clarke ! Rouspéta Octavia en haussant la voix.

Clarke tourna la tête vers Octavia et posa son mug sur la table en le repoussant légèrement.

Octavia se saisit du mug et se leva.

-Je te rapporte quelque chose Lexa ?

-Ouai, un café.

En sortant du salon Octavia leurs ordonna de discuter car on allait devoir passer quelques jours ensemble qu'on le veuille ou non. Lexa savait que son amie serait particulièrement longue pour aller chercher les boissons pour leurs laisser le temps de faire connaissance.

Le visage de Clarke était tourné vers Lexa et celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise de se faire scruter de la sorte

-Hum... Alors comme ça ton chien t'obéît au doigt et à l'œil. Commença Lexa visiblement gênée.

-On va dire qu'il m'obéît surtout au doigt. Répondit Clarke avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Lexa ne comprit absolument pas la blague, à moins que çà ne soit une allusion à autre chose de plus...

NON ! Il en était hors de question.

-Et ta jambe ? Essaya la brune pour changer de sujet.

-Cheville.

-Pardon ?

-C'est la cheville que je me suis cassé. Accident d'escalier,

-Ah... Et on te met en fauteuil pour une cheville cassée.

-Et oui que veut tu, déjà que je regarde pas ou je marche quand j'ai deux jambe, je n'ose pas imaginé si j'en avait trois. Et Lady ne m'obéît qu'au doigt, comment je ferais avec les mains prises.

A ces mots la blonde ris de nouveau et Lexa pouffa légèrement, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle la blonde en face d'elle.

Suite à ça l'atmosphère se détendit. Elle discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais revenait toujours sur un sujet : Octavia.

Quand elles l'avaient vu pour la première fois;à cette question la blondinette ris de nouveau et Lexa se dit que sa devait être un truc qu'elle partageait avec Octavia et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre; Lexa se demanda pourquoi Octavia ne parlait jamais ou n'avait jamais invité son amis blonde avec elle ou les autres.

Clarke lui répondit que c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, trop de boulot, de responsabilités. Et puis sa mère médecin voulait passer le plus de temps avec sa fille ce qui bloquait la plupart de ses soirée.

-Ta mère est médecin ? C'est pour ça que ton visage me dit quelque chose. Je suis sur de t'avoir déjà croisé. Elle ne travaille pas à l'hôpital universitaire ?

-Si. Sourit Clarke.

-J'ai du te voir la bas alors . Dit Lexa en répondant au sourie de la blonde.

-En tout cas moi je suis sur que je ne t'ai jamais vu. Ricana Clarke.

Lexa se sentit bizarre à cette phrase, que voulais donc dire cette blonde par la. Est-ce qu'elle disait ça parce que si elle l'avait vu elle s'en serait souvenu ? Dans ce cas la c'était un compliment, ou alors est-ce qu'elle lui disait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, et dans ce cas la sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Enfin après tout c'est pas comme si elle prévoyait de passer du temps avec la blonde.

Quelques seconde de silence qui gênait Lexa passèrent avant que Clarke ne se remue légèrement sur sa chaise.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle.

-Est-ce que je peut être indiscrète ?

Lexa hocha de la tête pour lui dire que oui.

-Je te promet que si ça te gêne trop tu pourra arrêter. Alors ?

N'avait-elle pas vu qu'elle lui donnait sont accord ?

-Ouai Ok. Finit par dire Lexa.

Pour toute réponse la blonde sourit encore et tira la chaise à coté d'elle.

Lexa comprit mais se bloqua en voyant le berger australien toujours fièrement campé sur ses pattes a coté de la blonde.

Celle-ci semblant percevoir le malaise claqua de la langue et demande au chien d'aller se coucher près de la baie vitrée.

Une fois le chien parti Lexa s'assit à coté de Clarke.

Celle ci se tourna vers elle.

-Est-ce que tu m'autorise à te voir ?

-Pardon ? Me voir ? Demanda Lexa perdue.

-Oui, te voir vraiment.

Lexa fronça légèrement des sourcils. C'était la technique de drague la plus absurde qu'elle n'ai jamais vue. Enfin est-ce que la blonde essayait de la draguer ? Elle n'en savait rien, tout semblait si étrange depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce salon.

N'entendant pas de protestation Clarke posa les paume des ses mains sur le bord des mâchoire de Lexa et parcourut sont visage avec ses doigts.

Lexa surprise mais surtout gênée de la situation ne pu bouger.

Après quelques instants Clarke retira ses mains du visage de Lexa.

-Comment c'est passé ton cours de …

Clarke réfléchis deux secondes, sont index droit sur les lèvres.

-Je dirais boxe, avec … Je dirais des ados ?

Lexa resta perplexe.

-Comment … ? Finit-elle par demander.

Clarke reposa ses mains sur le visage de Lexa. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses oreilles.

-Tes oreilles sont percée, et tu n'a pas remis tes piercing, et tu à malgré ta douche toujours une légère odeur de transpiration, tu faisait du sport avant de venir.

Lexa ne renifla mais pourtant ne sentit pas cette « légère odeur de transpiration »,

Clarke passa son index droit sur la joue gauche de Lexa.

-C'était un sport de combat, car malgré les protection le coup que tu à pris ici à très légèrement durcit ta peau.

Lexa était pourtant sur de ne pas avoir de bleu, même si en effet un de ses élève lui avait mis un direct du gauche en plein visage.

-Tu était avec des jeunes car la seule salle de sport à moins de cinq minutes du Grounders est celle de la 34eme il y à aussi ça que tu à confisqué. Fit Clarke en posant sa main gauche sur la cuisse droite de Lexa avant de la glissé vers le haut pour la mettre dans la poche droite de la brune et en retirer un joint.

Lexa avait rougis à ce contact et elle espérait qu'avec les lunettes de soleil vissé sur le nez la blondinette n'ai rien vu.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas à moi. Finit par dire Lexa en prenant le joint.

-Ton haleine. Je peut affirmer sans me tromper que tu n'est pas fumeuse.

-Whaa ! Je suis bluffé.

Lexa se remit correctement sur sa chaise.

-Avoue que c'est Octavia qui t'a tout raconté.

-Non elle ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai senti c'est tout.

-Ouai c'est ca je ne crois pas à ces conneries mystiques ou je sais pas quoi.

-Lexa...

La brune tourna la tête vers Clarke qui enlevait ses lunettes.

-... Tu ne peut tromper ni mon odorat, ni mon touché.

Et la Lexa écarquilla les yeux, elle compris. Les blagues de le blondinette un peut plus tôt. Le chien obéissant. Sa demande pour la voir vraiment.

Tout se rejoua dans sa tête.

« _-Hum... Alors comme ça ton chien t'obéît au doigt et à l'œil._

 _-On va dire qu'il m'obéit surtout au doigt._ »

« _-Et oui que veut tu, déjà que je regarde pas ou je marche quand j'ai deux jambe, je n'ose pas imaginé si j'en avait trois._ »

« _En tout cas moi je suis sur que je ne t'ai jamais vu._ »

Et la, devant ces magnifique yeux bleu, extrêmement pale, Lexa sut.


	2. Mme Hrio

**Bonjour (ou Bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci) à tous.**

 **Je voulais vous remercier de l'accueil. Merci à tous ceux qui on souhaiter me suivre suite à ce premier chapitre.**

 **Je vais essayer (je dit bien essayer) de poster chaque mercredi. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qui constituera cette fiction.**

 **Et pour répondre à la review de MelleOcelote, oui Lexa fait quelques boulettes, mais ce n'est pas fini ;),**

 **Je remercie bien sur tout les autres reviewer (ça ce dit?).**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour une petite présentation de ma trogne.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

Lexa s'était finalement laissé convaincre par son amie de prendre soin de la belle blonde pendant que celle-ci partait en Europe avec son frère.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Lexa paya le chauffeur et rejoins son appartement.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais il lui convenait pour elle seule. Elle posa son sac de sport sur la table basse à coté du canapé. En entrant dans sa chambre elle ouvrit son placard et récupéra un deuxième sac de sport bien plus grand.

Elle le posa sur son lit et le remplis de vêtements et sous-vêtements, assez pour une dizaine de jours. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain et prépara sa trousse de toilette.

Une fois ses sacs prêts elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sorti son portable pour regarder l'heure.

Il était presque 20h, elle avait passé plus de temps avec Clarke et Octavia qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques seconde en se frottant le visage avec les mains. Celle ci vinrent ensuite percuter ses cuisse et elle se leva en murmurant un petit «Allez» d'encouragement.

Une fois devant son frigo elle regarda les date de péremption des produits. Elle partait entre une semaine et dix jours, tout dépendait des envies de Lincoln et O'. Elle sorti de quoi se faire un repas rapide. Une petite salade toute faite, des restes de riz avec un morceau de viande puis un yaourt.

Tout en mangeant elle se fit la liste mentale des produits alimentaire qu'elle allait emmener chez la blonde pour éviter de les gâcher. Une fois sont repas fini elle fit la vaisselle rapidement. En s'essuyant les mains elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Allô!

-Hey Lex'.

-O'? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Lexa perplexe. Ayant déjà passé l'après-midi avec elle ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu était prête pour demain?

-Oui.

-Tu est sure?

-Oui.

-Tu va passer une semaine seule avec une magnifique blonde...

-Et? Répondit Lexa, feignant indifférence.

-... Et un énooooorme chien.

Lexa entendit Octavia rire à l'autre bout du fil.

O' connaissait la peur de Lexa envers les chien, même les plus petits.

-Ça ira pour le chien. Il est bien dressé. Affirma Lexa.

-La blonde aussi est bien dressé. Rigola Octavia.

-Tu m'a appelé juste pour me raconter ça? S'indigna Lexa.

La réponse tardant à venir Lexa mit le haut parleur et laissa son téléphone sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Elle sorti un sac en papier et le remplis des quelques fruit qui restait dans la corbeille posé sur sa table de salon.

-O'? T'est toujours la?

Lexa ouvrit son frigo et rassembla les diverses choses qu'elle comptait emporter le lendemain dans un sac plastique.

-Lexa?

-Oui?

Lexa rangea le sac plastique dans le frigo et le ferma. Elle récupéra son téléphone, désactiva le haut parleur et le remit à son oreille en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

-Tu seras levé demain avant 7h.

-Ouai, pourquoi?

Elles avaient convenue toutes les trois que Lexa se rendrait à l'appartement de la blonde pour midi. Octavia devait partir dans la matinée. Que voulais-t-elle à Lexa aussi tôt.

-Ça me rassurerait que tu soit chez Clarke à cette heure la.

-...

-Tu passera chez sa voisine de palier avant, Mme Hiro. Tu verras, c'est une petite grand-mère très sympas. Elle apprécie beaucoup Clarke.

Le ton de la voix d'Octavia semblait incertain, Lexa pouvait sentir son corps trembler à l'autre bout du fil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dit pas O'.

-Elle à souffert. Normalement je l'aide à se lever de son fauteuil et elle peut faire quelque pas jusqu'à son lit, mais ce soir sa cheville lui à fait mal. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, elle est tombé.

-C'est si grave que ça pour sa cheville?

Lexa commençait à être inquiète.

-Non pas tant que ça, mais selon les médecins elle devait pouvoir remarcher normalement d'ici trois ou quatre jours, la elle pense qu'elle ne pourras pas guérir, elle est au fond.

-Je serais la à l'heure O'.

-Merci.

Il y eu un moment de silence, Lexa en profita pour s'asseoir sur son canapé, les pieds sur son sac de sport qui reposait toujours sur la table basse.

-Autre chose que tu ne m'a pas dit quand elle était la? Interrogea Lexa.

Octavia mit quelques instants à répondre.

-... Finn et Niylah.

-OK.

N'entendant pas de précision ni de réponse de la part d'Octavia elle fixa son étagère juste au dessus de la télé en face d'elle pour repérer un ou deux livres qu'elle pourrait emmener.

Elle soupire.

-Donc Finn et Niylah?

-Oui...

-O', tu est au courant que je ne comprend absolument pas ce que ça veut dire? C'est un nom de code? Une sorte de «Alerte rouge, je suis dans la merde, sors moi de la»?

-En quelque sorte.

-Tu sais, O' si tu ne me dit rien je vais finir par me dire que toute les deux vous traînez dans des affaires douteuse.

-Des ex à elle.

Lexa se releva et pris un livre de son étagère pour le poser sur son sac de sport.

-Et pourquoi tu me donne leurs noms? Ta peur que je sorte l'un des deux en sa présence, c'est sur que c'est des noms tellement courants qu'il pourrait sortir d'une discussion banale. Lexa ne put retenir son petit rire moqueur.

-C'est juste que Niylah à du mal à accepter que Clarke l'ai jeté. Elle est déjà venue deux fois à son apart' cette semaine.

-Tu veut que je lui casse la gueule c'est ça? Demanda une Lexa légèrement tendue.

-Non... Non, enfin...

-Enfin quoi O'? Tu va réussir à faire des phrases complète un jour?

Le comportement d'Octavia commençait à énerver Lexa, elle n'avait jamais vue son amie comme ça.

Elle savait bien que Clarke était quelqu'un d'important pour elle, mais Octavia semblait apeuré de la laisser seul.

-Octavia. Finit par dire Lexa avec un ton plus doux.

-...

-Tu peut partir sereine, je prendrai soins de Clarke.

-Merci. Tu peut pas savoir à quel point j'angoisse de la laisser derrière moi alors que je vais voyager.

-Tu sais, elle à beau être aveugle je suis sur qu'elle s'en sort très bien toute seule.

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

Ce fut finalement Octavia qui le brisa d'un ton bien plus enjoué.

-Tu à raison Lexa, Clarke s'en sortait très bien toute seule avant qu'elle ne se blesse à la cheville, elle peut très bien s'en sortir même avec le fauteuil. Et si l'autre se pointe je payerai cher pour voir sa tête en voyant que Clarke n'est pas seul.

-Tu veut vraiment que je casse la gueule à cette … Ni... Nina?

-Niylah.

-Ouai elle.

-Rien d'aussi extrême Lexa, la pauvre est toute fine, si tu lui mettait un coup elle finirait au urgences.

-Ouai, et ce Finn? Des problèmes avec lui.

Elle entendit la voix légèrement étouffé de Lincoln qui parlait à Octavia, avant que celle ci ne lui réponde.

-En général Finn ne pose pas de soucis, mais si vous le croisez dans la rue il risque de venir vous faire la conversation, et il est vraiment, mais vraiment bavard. Et Clarke est au bord de la crise de nerf à chaque fois.

-Donc je doit faire attention à une fille qui n'accepte pas la rupture et à un ex qui est devenu le copains un peut lourdingue?

-Ouai c'est à peut près tout. Ah et essaye de l'aider au quotidien, mais fais en sorte qu'elle ne le remarque pas, elle aime se débrouiller seul.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas la laisser se débrouiller et puis rester la au cas ou?

-Parce qu'avec son fauteuil c'est pas facile. Lexa...

-Très bien.

Lexa entendit du bruit chez Octavia. Parmi le vacarme elle entendit la petite voix aiguë d'Octavia hurler des «rend moi ça», des «pose moi» ainsi qu'une flopée d'injures et de menaces. Au bout de quelques seconde une voix lui parla.

-Salut petite sœur.

-Bonsoir petit frère.

Lexa ne pu empêcher son sourire à la salutation de Lincoln.

-Lexa voyons on sait bien que je suis plus grand que toi.

-Ouai, à peine, c'est la compensation de crise capillaire c'est pour ça. Mais on sait aussi très bien que c'est moi qui suis née la première.

-Ouai, à peine 20 min avant moi ça compte pas.

-Rabat-joie.

-Alors comment tu la trouve?

-Qui?

Elle entendit Lincoln rire.

-Ben Clarke, ça fait des mois que je dit à Octavia qu'il faut te la présenter. Je suis sur que vous allez vous entendre.

-Bon si c'était tout Lincoln, je vais aller me coucher.

-Allez avoue elle est canon. Aïe. Bordel Octavia, ça fait mal.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire et entendit Octavia beugler. On aurait dit tout un troupeau de bovins.

Elle entendit des excuses de Lincoln mais ne capta que quelques mots comme «elle va avouer», ou des «tu les aurais vu cet après-midi»

Lexa se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence au couple. Et c'est Octavia qui repris le téléphone.

-Alors?

-Mais alors quoi?

-Ben alors?

-O' je ne suis pas voyante.

-Ben pourtant tu la très bien vue.

-O'!

-Tu la trouve comment? Canon hein.

-OK Octavia Blake, bonne nuit.

-HEY! NON! TU FAIT CA JE TE...

Lexa venait de raccrocher.

Est-ce qu'Octavia lui avait demander de s'occuper de Clarke uniquement pour ça?

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure et se rendis compte qu'elle avait passé plus d'une heure au téléphone avec son amie.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans oublier de mettre son réveil et se coucha.

Le sommeil eu du mal à venir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à une et une seule chose.

Comment trouvait-elle Clarke?

Y'avait pas à dire, Lincoln et Octavia avait raison tout les deux, elle était canon. Mais des filles canon elle en croisait plein.

Elle finit par s'endormir.

Ses rêves furent peuplé de femme frappant à sa porte en larme lui suppliant de leur laisser une autre chance et d'homme venant l'aborder dans la rue pour parler, parler, parler et encore parler. Elle se vit s'enfuir jusqu'à une porte, l'ouvrir et la fermer avant que ses visions inconscientes de Finn et Niylah ne la poursuivent.

Son rêve devint bien plus réel d'un coup. Elle était dans son appartement. Elle avançait doucement consciente que ce n'était pas réel mais ne pouvant pas contrôler son cerveaux. Sa vision s'assombrit et d'un coup, le noir. L'obscurité la plus totale. Pas la moindre once de lumière ne pouvait traverser se voile opaque qui lui bloquait la vue. Cependant elle continuait d'avancer. Elle se cogna partout. Elle ne trouvait plus rien. Elle était aveugle.

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage puis les éloigna pour vérifier sa vue. Tout allait bien, elle voyait. Elle regarda sont réveil. Il indiquait 4h48.

Elle se leva et enfila une tenue de sport avant de sortir de l'appartement pour un petit footing matinal histoire de se vider la tête.

-Merde. Jura Lexa en regardant l'heure en rentrant. Il était 6h23. Elle se hâta de prendre une douche rapide. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la veille, Clarke avait sentit sa transpiration malgré sa douche. Elle se savonna deux fois plus essayant de cacher l'odeur.

Elle sorti cinq minutes plus tard s'habilla en vitesse, récupéra ses deux sac de vêtement, le sac de fruit et le sac plastique dans son frigo et sortit.

Elle arriva devant chez la blonde une vingtaine de minute après. C'était un quartier bien plus chic que celui dans le quel elle vivait. Elle regardait la liste des noms au niveau de l'interphone. Elle se rappela des conseil d'Octavia et sonna au nom de «Hiro, E»

-Oui. Répondit une voix de personne âgée.

-Mme Hiro, Je suis Alexandria, une amie de Clarke et Octavia.

-Ah, je vous attendait.

Il y eu un déclic à la porte. Lexa la poussa et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Lorsqu'elle arriva, une des porte s'ouvrit et Lexa fit face à une petite femme, de type asiatique, qui devait avoir dans la soixantaine.

La femme lui sourit et elle ne pu répondre autrement qu'avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Alexandria. Alors c'est vous qui allez prendre soins de la petite Clarke.

Lexa répondit par l'affirmative en s'avançant pour serrer la main de la femme.

-Et vous, vous êtes Mme Hiro?

La dame lui fit signe que oui et invita Lexa à entrer dans son appartement.

Son foyer était bien plus grand que celui de Lexa. Elle ne doutait pas que rien que la salle de bain devait être plus grande que sa cuisine.

La vieille femme l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon et lui servit un thé avant de se rasseoir en face de la jeune fille et de prendre sa propre tasse.

-Octavia ma prévenue que vous pourriez arriver tôt.

-Elle ma dit que Clarke n'allait pas bien hier soir. Vous savez si elle va mieux?

-Je suis aller lui faire une tisane pour qu'elle puisse dormir après le départ d'Octavia et de Lincoln, j'y suis retourné il y à vingt minute et elle dormait encore.

Lexa resta avec la voisine de Clarke jusqu'à 7h30. Ensuite la femme l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Clarke et le déverrouilla pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

-Si jamais tu utilise quoi que ce soit, dans la cuisine, la salle de bain ou le salon, remet le ou tu la pris, Clarke a ses repères. Je repasserait vers midi. A tout à l'heure.

Mme Hiro sourit à Lexa et sorti. Juste avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement elle se retourne une nouvelle fois vers Lexa.

-Elle adore les pancakes.

Elle ferma la porte et laissa la jeune femme seule dans l'appartement.

L'endroit était spacieux. Malgré tout il semblait vide du au manque de déco intérieur. L'entrée donnait sur une cuisine aménagé qui était complètement ouverte sur un salon. Lexa posa ses sacs de sport à coté du canapé et les sacs de nourriture dans la cuisine. La pièce à vivre était comme tout le reste de l'appartement, rangée de manière impeccable, rien ne dépassait, chaque chose avait sa place. Ici ou la la jeune fille remarqua des poignée fixé aux murs, qui devaient probablement servir de point de repère à Clarke quand elle se déplaçait.

En face du canapé un beau meuble en bois aurait facilement pu supporter une télé coûtant le prix du loyer de Lexa mais il n'y avait qu'une belle chaîne hi-fi.

Lexa détourna le regard du salon pour continuer la visite de l'appartement. La première porte qu'elle ouvrit donnait sur des toilettes, la seconde s'ouvrait sur une pièce servant de bureau. Lexa s'approcha du meuble sur le quel reposait une machine à écrire.

Sur un des coté, une étagère remplie de livre. Lexa en pris un au hasard et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient complètement blanche. En passant ses doigts sur les pages elle pu reconnaître les creux et bosses caractéristique de l'écriture en braille. Elle referma le livre et le remis à sa place.

Elle sorti du bureau et referma la porte pour ouvrir celle d'en face.

Il faisait sombre et chaud. Lexa s'avança doucement et remarqua qu'elle était dans la chambre de Clarke.

Elle s'approcha du lit et vit la jeune fille enroulé dans ses draps, paisible.

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux blond qui lui tombait sur le nez en s'attardant plus qu'il ne le fallait sur sa peau.

Elle la regarda quelque instant avant de se retourner et de sortir.

La dernière porte qu'elle ouvrit était une sale de bain la plus belle que Lexa n'ai jamais vue. Une grande baignoire, une cabine de douche, un lavabo surplombé d'un énorme miroir, et même un lave-linge dans un coin. Lexa se perdit quelque seconde dans son reflet dans le miroir en se demandant si il était déjà à cette place lorsque la jeune femme avait acheté l'appartement ou si c'était juste une envie comme ça.

Une fois la visite terminée elle retourna vers la cuisine pour préparer des pancake, chose que Clarke adorait si elle en croyait sa voisine. Elle pris soin de mémoriser l'emplacement de chaque ustensiles qu'elle utilisa.

Une fois la pâte prête, elle sortie une poêle et chercha la gazinière, qu'elle ne trouva pas.

Comment allait-elle faire ses pancakes?

Elle laissa ses yeux se balader le long du plan de travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une partie amovible. En la soulevant elle découvrit des plaques électrique. La protection devait être la au cas ou la jeune aveugle allume les plaque et pose sa main dessus par inadvertance.

Elle bidouilla cette plaque électrique au moins 5 min jusqu'à trouver comment régler la température et posa la poêle dessus.

Elle fit une dizaine de pancakes avant d'éteindre la plaque et de remettre la partie amovible du plan de travail à sa place. Elle fit la vaisselle rapidement avant d'oublier ou se rangeait chaque chose. Ensuite elle sorti deux verre ainsi qu'un pichet qu'elle posa avant de chercher un presse agrume. Elle finit par le trouver posé à coté de la corbeille de fruit quasiment vide de la belle blonde. Elle sortie de son sac en papier quelques orange qu'elle pressa avant de vider le contenu dans le pichet.

Elle ouvrit le frigo en se demandant se que Clarke mangeait avec les pancakes quand elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre de la blonde.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fit un bon en arrière en retenant un cri. Elle venait de tomber sur Lady qu'elle n'avait pas vu en entrant la première fois.

-Saleté, t'aurait pu dire que t'était la au lieux de me faire flipper.

La chienne s'approcha de Lexa pour quémander des caresse mais Lexa reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloqué contre le mur. Lady continuait d'avancer, la langue pendante et remuant la queue.

-Ouste! Recule!

Tenta Lexa avec des mouvements de mains, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur l'animal. Bientôt le chien serais capable de frotter sa grosse tête à ses cuisse et cela effrayait la jeune femme.

Dans un dernier espoir elle tenta la manœuvre que Clarke avait fait au Grounders.

Elle claqua la langue puis dit:

-Lady! Assis!

Le chien se stoppa, regarda quelques instants Lexa et fini par poser son postérieur sur le sol.

-Bien, gentille fille.

Lexa toujours pas rassuré longea le mur pour s'éloigner de la bête.

-Pas bouger! Hein, d'accord?

Lexa continuait de s'éloigner en gardant les yeux fixé sur la chienne.

-On va attendre ta maîtresse avant de te laisser aller partout. HEP HEP ASSIS!

Lady ayant vu Lexa s'éloigner voulut la suivre se qui fit totalement paniquer la jeune femme qui se réfugia dans la seule pièce avec la porte ouverte avant de la refermer.

Une fois en sécurité elle souffla un coup.

-Lexa?

La voix ensommeillé de Clarke la tira vers la réalité.

-Oui. Je t'ai réveillé, désolé.

Elle entendit Clarke bouger sur son lit, s'étirer et bailler.

-Tu peut m'aider à me lever?

-Bien sur j'arrive. Attention les yeux j'allume la lumière... Pardon j'avais oublié.

Elle entendit le rire de Clarke.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis la première à me moquer de mon handicap. Et puis j'aime qu'on me traite comme une personne normale.

Lexa légèrement rassuré mais se giflant mentalement pour cette réflexion alluma la lumière.

Elle remercia le ciel de ne pas être aveugle avant de fermer les yeux.

-Clarke?

-Oui?

-C'est normal que tu soit nue?

Il y eu un moment de silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais qui parut une éternité pour Lexa.

-Oui, Octavia m'a aidé à rentrer dans la baignoire et à me coucher après.

Lexa nota mentalement de demander à son amie pourquoi elle ne la pas prévenue que Clarke était nue sous sa couette.

-Ça te dérange Lexa?

-Ben on ne se connaît pas...

-C'est l'avantage d'avoir grandi sans rien voir, je n'ai aucune gêne, tu pourrait même te balader nue devant moi que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Le rire de Clarke retentit dans la chambre et cette fois Lexa comprenant la blague sourit.

-Tu n'a qu'a me donner le tee-shirt qui traîne dans un coin, je sais pas ou Octavia la mis.

Lexa fouilla la chambre du regard en évitant de tourner la tête vers la blonde qui avait eu l'amabilité de remonter la couette jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Elle fini par trouver un tee-shirt sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre et l'apporta à Clarke.

Celle ci la remercia et Lexa se mit dos à elle pour lui laisser le temps de l'enfiler.

-C'est bon je ne suis plus nue, tu peut m'aider maintenant.

Lexa fit de nouveau face à Clarke qui faisait un grand sourire.

Elle passa le bras de la blonde par dessus ses épaules, lui servant d'appui du coté de sa cheville blessée.

Une fois arrivé devant le fauteuil de la blonde, la brune l'aida à se retourner et a s'asseoir dedans.

-Je t'ai entendu parler à Lady. Pourquoi tu en à peur.

-J'ai pas spécialement peur, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les chiens.

-Ne mens pas, je sais qu'elle te fait peur.

-Tu à vu sa taille... enfin quand je dis vu je veut pas dire voire et... Mais ta gueule Lexa tu t'enfonce.

-Mais non je trouve ça mignon, tu agis comme si de rien n'était, contrairement à tout les autres.

Elle vit un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Clarke.

-On fait comment pour le monstre derrière la porte? S'inquiéta Lexa.

-Ai confiance, va ouvrir.

Lexa ouvrit la porte en la chienne commença à avancer jusqu'à entendre le claquement de langue et l'ordre de sa maîtresse et elle se coucha sans la moindre hésitation.

La jeune brune avait quand même reculer jusqu'à Clarke par précaution.

-Lexa, met toi à genoux.

-Comment ça? Genre à genoux par terre? Et avoir ma tête à hauteur de la gueule de ce truc? Merci mais non merci.

-Lexa tu ne va pas avoir peur d'elle toute la semaine voyons. Fait le comme ça tu en seras débarrassé.

A contre cœur Lexa mis un genou à terre, puis le deuxième. Clarke l'ayant entendu appela Lady avec son claquement de langue et lui ordonna de venir la voir. Lady s'avança doucement vers les deux jeunes filles.

Lexa commençait à trembler et a fermer les yeux. Et la elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva ceux de la chienne. Truffe contre truffe, yeux dans les yeux, Lexa était tétanisé, elle voulut hurler mais l'énorme langue de Lady vint lui lécher le visage.

Lexa se releva d'un bond dans un énorme «BWWWAAAA JE VAIS VOMIR» ce qui fit éclater de rire Clarke.

Elle s'essuya comme elle pu la bouche avec son tee-shirt.

-Tu n'aime pas les bisous de ma chienne.

-Non clairement pas, je préfère les bisous entre être humains, c'est moins... moins... baveux.

-Bon maintenant tu va lui faire une petite caresse sur la tête vu qu'elle n'attend que ça et tu va enfin me conduire à cette délicieuse odeur de pancake qui m'ont ouvert l'appétit depuis que tu à ouvert cette satané porte.

Lexa se figea. Elle devait vraiment poser sa mains sur l'énorme tête de Lady. Elle en était sur, si tout au long de la semaine Clarke continuait d'essayer de lui donné confiance en son chien elle serait morte d'ici le retour d'Octavia.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous auras plu.**

 **Je ne coupe pas sur un suspens ou quoi ou qu'est-ce, mais sur un passage ou on pourrait ce dire « Mais WTF pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ».**

 **Et bien tout simplement parce que j'ai comme idée de commencer le chapitre 3 sur la première journée qu'elles vont passer ensemble. Je ne sais pas encore si la fin de la fiction se fera avec le retour d'Octavia de ses vacances ou si je continuerait après.**

 **Je vais essayer de décrire les jours qui passent en imaginant ce que pourrait ressentir ou faire une personne aveugle, malgré le fait que je n'en connaisse pas ce qui conduira forcément à des absurdités et des cliché sur les personnes subissant cet handicap, je tenais à m'en excuser d'avance.**

 **Prochainement dans «Look into my eyes»:**

 **-Première journée de Lexa au «service» de Clarke. On en apprendra un peut plus sur les deux jeunes filles.**

 **Une rencontre avec Finn et/ou Niylah dans les prochains chapitre ça vous tente?**

 **Je vous dis à Mercredi (en espérant avoir fini le chap 3 et avoir pris un peut d'avance).**

 **Ce qui va suivre n'est qu'une présentation rapide de ma personne, je vous invite donc à passer au chapitre suivant si cela ne vous intéresse pas. (Je ne vous en voudrais pas).**

 **Je suis un homme (ouais ouais, ça arrive, y'a pas que des macho bodybuildé, des nolife sans aucune interaction sociale, etc...) de 24 ans.**

 **J'adore écrire, et accepte toujours les défis d'écriture (enfin presque) que me proposent mes amis, que ca soit à propos de film, de série, de jeux vidéos... (notamment cette fiction, avec d'autre idée de fiction the 100) et comme the 100 est une série que j'ai découvert récemment et que j'ai adoré (même si mes personnages préféré on tendance à mourir prématurément, RIP Lexa, Lincoln, Roan, Jasp' et j'en passe) mais qui laisse quand même un goût d'inachevé. Ayant vu toutes les perles que contenait ce site à propos de the 100, j'ai décidé de vous faire découvrir ce que j'écrivais pour mon cercle privé.**

 **Je suis aussi écrivain amateur, mais il me manque le déclic pour débloquer ma plume et finir mon premier bouquin.**

 **Pour ce qui est du style d'écriture sur les fiction je m'essaye à tout les styles (dans le but de trouver celui qui me correspond le mieux et d'enfin finaliser mon bouquin), mais j'essaye de garder le même dans une même fiction.**

 **Si vous trouvez que mon style change en cours d'histoire, c'est tout à fait normal, ça veut dire que soit je tente autre chose, soit j'ai trouvé un style qui me correspond mieux.**

 **J'espère avoir éclairé la lanterne de ceux qui me posait des question.**

 **Merci à vous lecteurs,**

 **A Mercredi.**


	3. First Day First

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Le titre fait référence à une chanson qui n'a rien à voir avec le sujet mais je l'écoutait quand je cherchait le titre.**

 **Du coup petit jeu, trouvez la chanson :p**

 **Petit indice le titre « first day first » n'est pas le titre de la chanson, mais ce trouve dans les paroles de celle-ci (avec une petite modification de ma part).**

 **Celui qui gagne aura...**

 **J'en sais rien, mais je dirais bien le droit de rejouer.**

 **Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **P.S : Je viens tout juste de le finir du coup il y à sûrement des fautes glissé par-ci, par-là, si j'ai le courage un jour je ferait le tour de toutes les fautes (dans ce chapitre et les autres) pour toute les corriger.**

 **CHAPITRE III**

-Hum! Ces pancakes sont délicieux.

-Merci.

Clarke avalait son troisième pancake avant de chercher sa tasse de thé sur la table. La voyant faire Lexa se releva légèrement de sa chaise pour la lui mettre dans la main.

-Lexa! Je vais me débrouiller, merci quand même.

-Oh, … OK alors.

Lexa se rassit à table, en face de la blonde. Celle ci trouva finalement sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Je te ressert un pancake?

-Je crois que j'ai déjà trop mangé ce matin. Rigola Clarke.

-Tu aurais de quoi les recouvrir alors qu'on puisse les garder au frigo.

Clarke posa son coude sur le bord de la table, puis pivota son avant bras pour ensuite poser la tasse à une distance respectable du bord.

-Je dois avoir de l'aluminium dans le coin. Dans un des placard du plan de travail.

Lexa se leva et se dirigea vers le-dit plan de travail et ouvrit le premier placard.

-Attend.

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke. Elle avait le pouce et le majeur d'une de ses mains posé sur les tempes et semblait réfléchir.

-Regarde sur les portes des placard, il y à des marques. Tu les vois?

Lexa referma la porte et chercha ces marques. Et effectivement sur le haut de chaque porte il y avait des petits traits gravé. En voyant la forme Lexa ne pu se retenir de sourire.

-Un code-barre Tu à un putain de code-barre sur chacune de tes portes.

-Ouai c'est plus facile pour moi. Par contre j'essaye de trouver comment t'expliquer quelle porte est la bonne.

-Bah, j'ai juste à les ouvrir une par une jusqu'à ce que je trouve.

-Ça me permet surtout de ne pas perdre mon habitude.

Lexa se retourna alors vers la blonde.

-Très bien, dans ce cas la, j'attends tes ordres.

-Alors, ils ont tous une suite de quatre traits. Celui qu'on cherche à un espace plus grand entre le deuxième et le troisième trait.

Lexa fixa chaque marque sur chaque porte avant de se retourner vers Clarke.

-Honnêtement Clarke, tu y arrive peut-être, mais moi je suis incapable de trouver la différence entre ces marques.

-Normalement c'est la troisième porte en partant du frigo.

Lexa ouvrit la porte et encore une fois le rangement parfait la laissa bouche bée. Elle trouva finalement le papier alu et en découpa une partie pour la poser sur l'assiette de pancakes avant les ranger dans le frigo.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassis en face de Clarke elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle vit Clarke relever la tête en l'entendant renifler.

-De l'orange? Je n'en avais plus pourtant.

-Oui, elles viennent de chez moi, j'en ai pressé ce matin. T'en veut un verre?

-Volontiers. Sourit Clarke.

Lexa servit le deuxième verre qu'elle avait sortit et le poussa sur la table. Elle n'arrêta son mouvements que lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le bout de ceux de Clarke. La jeune aveugle posa sa main sur celle de Lexa avant de la remonter vers le verre et de l'empoigner.

-Merci. Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Lexa qui avait commencé à avoir le rouge au joue au moment du contact avec la mains de Clarke sentit une bouffé de chaleur avec ce sourire.

Octavia et Lincoln avait raison, elle est vraiment canon cette blonde, et en plus se sourire.

Lexa ferma les yeux et se secoua la tête pour essayer de faire sortir toutes les images qui lui venaient en tête, surtout celle qu'elle avait de la blonde quand elle l'avait vu nue dans sont lit.

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ne pas sourire? Lui demanda la brune.

Clarke perdit ce si beau sourire en posant son index sur sa bouche dans une posture de réflexion.

-Et bien, je crois que non. Enfin j'essaye de sourire au maximum, ça montre aux autres que malgré mon handicap je suis heureuse et peut être que ça peut permettre à certain découragé de continuer à ce battre contre leur quotidien pourris.

-Octavia ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle connaissait une sainte.

Clarke s'esclaffa.

Décidément il n'y avait personne qui ne semblait plus aimer la vie que cette jolie blonde, aveugle et coincé dans un fauteuil roulant. Avec ce constat Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ses problèmes dérisoires et de sourire à sont tour. Clarke était déjà pour elle une inspiration, un nouveau souffle.

Un son retenti du salon qui fit sursauter Lexa. Ce qui élargit le sourire habituel de la blonde quand celle-ci l'entendit se cogner le genou dans la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda la brune.

-C'est l'heure.

-Qu... L'heure?

-Oui, c'est un ami à moi, Monty Green qui m'a bidouillé une pendule qui sonne toutes les heures. Ça me permet de me repérer dans la journée.

-Ah...

-Il est 9 heures.

Lexa sorti son téléphone et vérifia.

-Ouai c'est ça. Mais dit moi, comment tu peut savoir qu'il est 9 heures et pas 8 ou 10?

-Monty et Jasper, un autre de mes amis on crée six sons aigus et six sons graves, un par heure, le son aigu le matin et le grave le soir.

Lexa faillit recracher le café qu'elle était en train de boire.

-Et donc toi tu arrive à mémoriser ces sons pour savoir l'heure.

Clarke aquiesca avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Lexa fixa son téléphone une nouvelle fois avant de relever la tête vers Clarke.

-Je dois être au gymnase à 10h, j'ai mon entraînement. Tu veut m'accompagner.

-Et bien je ne sais pas...

Lexa savais que la blonde ne voudrais pas, cependant si Octavia apprenait qu'elle l'avait laissée seule...

-A quel heure tu termine?

-Normalement on termine au alentours de midi. On pourra manger à l'extérieur après si tu veut.

Clarke sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-C'est d'accord. Par contre je dois être à l'hôpital pour 14h30. Ma mère va me faire passer une radio de la cheville.

-D'accord.

Lexa qui avait finit sa tasse commença à se lever avant d'être interrompue par Clarke.

-Tu pourrais me remmener mon téléphone qui est dans ma chambre? Sur la table de chevet.

-Oui tout de suite.

Au moment ou Lexa bougeait une masse imposante se leva et se mis à la suivre.

-CLARKE!

Un rire sonore s'échappa de la gorge de Clarke.

-Maintenant que tu l'a caressé elle ne se passe plus de toi on dirais.

Elle put entendre Lexa courir dans le salon pour essayer de semer Lady qui, pensant que sa nouvelle amie voulais jouer lui courut après en lançant des petits aboiement de contentement.

-CLARKE!

Le bruit de claquement de langue caractéristique suivit d'un ordre simple et la chienne revins vers sa maîtresses pour se faire câliner.

-Lexa, tu vois bien qu'elle est gentille. Tu n'aimerais pas prendre ma place pour un petit câlin. Demanda la jeune blonde avec la tête du chien entre les bras.

-Si beaucoup. Répondit sincèrement la brune.

A ces mots les deux se figèrent. Et Clarke ne put retenir un nouveau rire.

-Tu vois que tu l'aime déjà.

Elle s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre à Lady de rejoindre Lexa quand celle-ci interrompit.

-Non! Stop! J'ai... J'ai mal compris. Du coup j'ai mal répondus... Enfin... RAHHH TAIT TOI LEXA!

Clarke leva la tête vers le bruit qui émanait de Lexa et la pointe de gène dans l'intonation de Lexa ne lui échappait pas.

-Dis moi Lexa, qu'avais tu compris? Dit la blonde un sourire posé sur les lèvres.

Lexa se cacha le visage avant de ce rappeler que son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle baissa alors ses mains et se mis à se triturer les doigts.

-Ben... Tu vois... RAAAAH! Laisse tomber. Ça vaux pas la peine.

Clarke forma un petit «O» avec ses lèvre pensant trouver ce qui gênait Lexa.

-Tu à cru que je t'avais demandé si tu ne voulais pas prendre SA place pour un petit câlin?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter mais lorsqu'elle vit ces yeux bleu et vide tourné vers elle, elle resta muette.

-Tu n'a qu'a demander si tu est en manque d'affection tu sais. Lady se fera un plaisir de venir te faire un gros câlin et des bisous tout baveux.

Lexa rougis et décida de tourner les talons pour aller chercher le téléphone de la blonde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre elle laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément cette blonde allait la tuer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses mimiques, ses sourires, ses gestes calculé, son intelligence. Clarke ne voyant pas devait tout retenir. Des signes crée pour l'aider, le nombre de pas entre le canapé et la table, les différents timbres de voix qui trahissait les émotions, les goûts, les odeurs, et même des fichus sons que Lexa était certaine se ressemblait.

Elle finit par trouver le téléphone de la blonde et retourna dans la cuisine ou Clarke finissait sont thé, la tête de Lady posé sur les genoux.

En l'entendant l'approcher la blonde ordonna à la chienne d'aller se coucher dans son panier qui était à coté du canapé, pas loin de l'endroit ou Lexa avait laisser tomber ses sacs de vêtements.

La blonde tendis la main et Lexa lui mis le téléphone dedans. Elle avait hâte de voir comment ce débrouillait la blonde avec un téléphone dernière génération pour se repérer avec un clavier tactile.

Celle-ci parcourut les coté de son téléphone du bout des doigts jusqu'à trouver le bouton de déverrouillage, puis posa son pouce droit sur le bas de l'appareil qui se déverrouilla.

-Verrouillage par empreinte. Plutôt cool. Admis Lexa.

-Ouai j'hésitai entre ça et le reconnaissance rétinienne, mais je suis pas sur que j'aurais su ou regarder.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Clarke. C'est pas vraiment très drôle.

-Ben tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous, comme disait mon père avant de mourir «ris en, tu le supportera mieux» et il avait raison.

-Clarke...

Lexa voulait la réconforter, elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre un proche, mais elle était trop maladroite pour ce genre de chose du coup elle préféra s'abstenir.

-Tu veut voir un truc génial? Demanda la blonde à la brune.

-Ouai vas y.

-Tu te rappel de mon ami Monty dont je t'ai parlé?

-Ouai, celui qui bidouille des machins?

-Oui. Et bien figure toi que cette merveille est le seul et unique Venom qui existe.

-Un Venom?

-Ouai, un truc bidouillé par Monty et Raven, d'où le Venom. Et Raven est une autre amie qui si connaît avec ses bestioles. Dit la blonde en secouant le téléphone.

-Et du coup il fait quoi?

-Attend tu va halluciner.

Clarke mis le téléphone face à elle avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

-Dit moi qui est la plus belle.

Lexa faillit répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait au téléphone. Elle se demandait si la blonde n'était pas folle.

Mais à peine eu elle le temps de formuler ses pensée, une voix aiguë sorti du téléphone.

-Nul autre que la ravissante, sublime et brillante Raven Reyes!

Lexa pouffa.

Clarke mis un doigts sur ses lèvres pour intimer l'ordre à Lexa de se taire.

-Appel Maman.

-Comment on dit? Lui demanda la voix dans le téléphone.

-S'il te plaît.

Et la les tonalité se firent entendre. Lexa était bluffé.

-Tu à vraiment des amis qui on réussi à te faire un truc comme ça? Et c'est quoi cette voix, rien a voir avec un robot ou quoi.

-Oui, ils sont plutôt doué. Quand à la voix c'est celle de Raven, elle m'a enregistré plein de phrases, yen à que je découvre tout les jours. Elle est vraiment pas possible.

Lexa reporta son attention sur le téléphone qui devait être un petit bijou de technologie en se demandant combien un truc comme ça pouvait coûter. Elle sortit le sien et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le clapet qui le maintenait fermer elle soupira. Ça faisait peut être dix ans que son téléphone l'accompagnait mais au moins il était solide.

-Allô?

La voix qui venait du téléphone retentit. Elle la connaissait, peut mais elle la connaissait tout de même, il s'agissait d'Abigail Griffin, une des personne à qui elle avait déjà confié des petits qui s'étaient blessé pendant ses cours de boxe.

-Maman. Dit la blonde en posant le téléphone à son oreille.

-Comment va-tu?

-Ça va très bien. Je t'appelais pour te dire que tu n'aurais pas à venir me chercher, une amie va m'accompagner pour aller à l'hôpital.

-Octavia n'est pas partie en vacance? Demanda sa mère.

-Si, mais elle à demandé, enfin je devrais dire menacé une autre amie pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi et de Lady. Et elle s'adorent. Fit Clarke avec un grand sourire alors que Lexa se renfrogna.

-D'accord, dans ce cas la on se retrouve à l'hôpital.

-Ça marche. Bisou Maman.

Elle attendit qu'Abby raccroche avant de se retourner vers Lexa.

-Bon ben maintenant plus qu'a aller s'habiller et on pourra y aller. Il faudra juste … Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

D'ailleurs cette sonnerie était bien étrange. En se concentrant plus Lexa parvint à distinguer un mot, répété en boucle «RAVEN»

La blonde soupira avant de prononcer distinctement un «OUI»

-HEY GRIFFIN! La voix était la même que l'application vocale du téléphone de la blonde.

-Bonjour à toi Raven.

-J'ai reçus une notification comme quoi ta pas dit «Merci» quand tu à raccroché.

-Hein... Dis Clarke sans comprendre.

-Ouai hier matin avec Monty on s'était dit que ça serait sympas que tu nous remercie de t'avoir permis de passer un coup de fil. Du coup je me suis arrangé pour être prévenue si tu ne le faisait pas. Et sache qu'a partir de maintenant si tu ne le fait pas, tu le regrettera, parole de Reyes.

-OK. Souffle Clarke exaspéré.

-Et avec plus d'entrain s'il te plaît. Bon allez, je te laisse, j'ai une turbine de réacteur qu'un stagiaire à faillir faire exploser à réparer.

-Ouai ouai, bye Rave...

-N'oublie pas le «Merci» après avoir raccroché.

Et sur ces mots Raven raccrocha. Clarke hausse les épaules avant de prononcer un «Merci» en direction du téléphone.

La voix de Raven retentit d'un coup/

-Mais de rien Blondie, tu n'avais pas à le faire, c'était normal.

Lexa éclata de rire. Elle comprenait pourquoi la blonde avait toujours l'air joviale, entouré comme elle l'était c'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

-Allez sa suffit, remmène moi à ma chambre. S'il te plaît.

Lexa s'avança vers Clarke et poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre. Lady releva la tête mais resta dans son panier.

Une fois dans la chambre Lexa aida Clarke à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Bon alors qu'est ce que tu te met comme vêtement? Demanda la brune.

-Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée.

-Je vais finir par être en retard si tu ne te décide pas.

-Ben tien. Tu sais quoi, je te laisse choisir ce que je vais mettre.

Clarke lui indiqua alors ou et comment ses vêtements était rangé.

Lexa fouilla quelques temps dans l'armoire ou était entassé tout un tas de T-shirt, débardeurs et haut en tout genre.

-Il est sympas ton petit-haut vert. Dit Lexa en lui montrant le débardeur qu'elle tenait avant de se gifler mentalement.

-Ah...

Lexa posa le T-shirt sur le bord du lit avant de s'asseoir à ses coté et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Excuse moi. Je suis trop conne.

Lexa fut surprise quand elle senti Clarke enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peut plus.

-Ne t'en fait pas Lexa. C'est juste que je suis devenue aveugle avant mes quatre ans, du coup je ne connais pas les couleurs.

Lexa desserra son emprise sur Clarke pour pouvoir regarder son visage qui n'arborait plus de sourire. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

-Tu... Tu te rappel de ce que tu voyais avant?

-Oui, enfin pas grand chose mais j'ai des souvenirs visuel. Même si je ne suis pas certain qu'ils n'ai pas été altéré avec le temps.

-Tu à déjà vu une forêt?

-Oui, j'en ai déjà vu.

-Tu peut te rappelle des arbres et de leurs feuilles ?

Clarke ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Je les vois.

-Dans ce cas, maintenant je vais te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton petit-haut couleur forêt.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke.

-Merci Lexa

Pour toute réponse Lexa serra Clarke un peut plus dans ses bras.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Maintenant il faut que je te trouve de quoi t'habiller. Donc alors ce haut foret? T'en dit quoi?

-Il te plaît?

-Oui je le trouve bien.

-Et bien je te l'offre.

Lexa regarda Clarke surprise.

-Tu est sérieuse.

-Oui essaye le. Si il te va tu peut le garder.

Lexa se leva pour aller essayer le débardeur quelle tenait dans les mains en dehors de la chambre.

-Tu sais que tu peut te changer ici. Promis je ne te regarderais pas.

Lexa rougis légèrement avant de revenir sur ses pas. Elle retira son T-shirt et enfila le débardeur.

-Alors comment il te va?

Lexa se regarda.

-C'est pas trop mal, on doit faire à peut près la même taille.

Clarke lui fit à nouveau un sourire avant que Lexa ne se hâte de lui trouver d'autre vêtements.

En ouvrant le tiroir ou était rangé les sous-vêtements de la blonde elle ne put s'empêcher de voir des tenues plus qu'explicite quand à leurs but.

-Je t'en prie, donne moi quelque chose de confortable, et pas un de ces trucs que Raven m'achète tout les ans.

-Je... Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. Dit Lexa dont le teint était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Une fois une tenue complète trouvée, Lexa la posa sur le lit et sorti de la pièce pour laisser Clarke se changer.

Dans le salon, Lady n'était plus dans son panier.

Lexa la chercha des yeux pour ne pas se faire surprendre par une arrivé de la bête et la trouva finalement couché sur ses sacs de sport.

-Hey le chien, descend de la, retourne dans ton panier!

En entendant la voix de sa nouvelle amie, Lady leva la tête et se mit à remuer la queue. Elle finit par se lever pour s'avancer vers Lexa, la langue pendante.

-Oh... Non non non non. Re... Retourne faire coucouche sur les sacs t'était bien. Dit la jeune brune en reculant.

Lorsqu'elle fut dos au mur du couloir elle le longea sur sa droite, jusqu'à sentir la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Clarke sur ses cotes.

-Clarke?

-Oui. Répondit la blonde de l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Comment je dit à ton chien de retourner se coucher?

Elle entendit la blonde rire, mais Lady continuait de s'avancer vers elle.

-Fait lui un câlin, elle va toujours se coucher après.

Alors que la chienne était à deux pas de Lexa celle-ci ne tint pu et s'engouffra précipitamment dans la chambre de Clarke.

En entrant elle eu le temps de voir la blonde en sous-vêtement, essayant de passer la jambe de son jean par sa cheville blessé, avant de se retourner et de se coller la tête contre la porte désormais close.

-Tu... Tu veut un coup de main? Pour ta jambe?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit Clarke.

Lexa osa finalement lever les yeux sur elle pour venir s'agenouiller devant Clarke qui était assise au bord du lit.

Elle lui pris le jean des mains, retroussa le tissus avant de le passer autour du pied blessé.

A la grande surprise de Clarke, elle répéta l'opération pour sa jambe valide avant de remonter le jean en effleurant la peau de ses jambes. C'est quand les mains de Lexa touchèrent les cuisses de Clarke et que celle-ci fut parcourue d'un léger frisson qu'elle lâcha le jean et se recula d'un coup pour finir sur les fesses.

-Désolé Clarke. Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Clarke se ressaisit bien vite en se parant de son habituel sourire.

-Je... C'est pas grave Lexa.

-Je vais te laisser finir, appel moi quand tu à fini.

Lexa se releva et passa la porte.

Toujours avec la sensation de la peau de Clarke sur ses mains elle ne vit pas Lady lorsqu'elle passa à coté, toujours avec cette sensation elle ne vit pas la chienne la suivre quand elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et enfin toujours dans ses pensée elle ne se rendit pas compte que Lady posait la tête sur ses genoux et qu'elle commençait à la caresser.

Elle ne revint à elle que lorsque Clarke l'appela depuis sa chambre. En voyant la tête de Lady sur ses cuisse elle eu un sursaut mais retint un cri.

Lexa arriva dans la chambre de la blonde et l'aida à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

-Nous allons laisser Lady chez Mme Hiro avant d'y aller si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit la blonde.

Lexa ne pu qu'approuver l'idée. Une fois sortie de l'appartement elle frappèrent à la porte de la vieille femme. Celle ci ouvrit et leurs accorda un grand sourire en voyant les jeunes femmes.

-Et bien Alexandria, vous avez réussi à faire sortir notre chère Clarke.

-Ely! Réprimanda la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

La vieille femme rit puis laissa entrer la chienne.

-Je prendrais soins de cette demoiselle. Amusez vous bien.

Lexa fit un signe de la main à la vieille femme et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en poussant le fauteuil de Clarke.

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé elles la poussa à l'intérieur et Clarke chercha le bouton «RDC» du bout des doigts. Elle fini par le trouver et appuya dessus.

-Le gymnase ou tu t'entraîne est loin?

-Et bien tout dépends de si tu veut y aller à pieds ou en taxi.

-Et si on veut pas être en retard?

Lexa lui sourit et appela un taxi.

Une fois le taxi arrêté le chauffeur en sorti et aida les deux jeunes femmes en entrer puis replia le fauteuil et le mis dans le coffre avant de revenir à sa place.

Lexa posa son sac sur ses genoux et indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur.

Après quelques minutes au milieux de la circulation le chauffeur s'arrêta devant le gymnase puis sorti le fauteuil du coffre avant de venir ouvrir la porte à Clarke.

Lexa le paya en le remerciant puis conduits Clarke jusqu'au gymnase.

Avec le silence qui régnait dans la salle Clarke pu deviner qu'elle était vide.

-Tu t'entraîne toute seule?

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accroché au dessus de l'entrée et poussa Clarke vers son vestiaire.

-Non, on est juste un peut en avance. Je vais en profiter pour me changer.

Une fois dans le vestiaire de Lexa, celle ci laissa Clarke dans le coin pour ouvrir son casier et commencer à se changer.

-Les vestiaires sont vraiment petit. Dit la blonde.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa. Répondit Lexa en enfilant son short.

-Avec l'écho du bruit de la porte de ton casier quand tu l'a fermé.

Lexa pris quelques secondes pour réagir.

-Franchement Clarke. Je me demande comment tu fait pour savoir ça. Tu m'impressionne.

Clarke rougis.

-Bah... L'habitude.

Il y eu quelques seconde de silence.

-Deux personnes arrivent. Dit Clarke.

-Ah. Çà doit être Roan et Gustus.

-Gustus? Comme Gustus de...?

-Oui, c'est bien Gustus du Grounders.

Clarke resta pensive quelques instant.

-Tu t'entraîne avec des hommes?

-Oui.

-Ça veut dire qu'il vont venir pour se changer aussi.

-Mais non Clarke, t'inquiète pas. Comme tu l'a dit mon vestiaire est plutôt petit. Répondit la brune avec un sourire réconfortant. Qui disparut quand elle se rappela que Clarke ne pouvait la voir.

Une fois changé Lexa ouvrit la porte.

-Donne moi ta main.

Lexa saisit la main que la blonde lui tendait et la passa sur le petite plaque présente sur la porte.

Clarke pu y distinguer des lettres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à d'écrit?

-Et bien, il y à mon prénom.

Lexa fit passer la main de Clarke sur les lettres formant le nom de la brune.

-C'est ton bureau? Demanda la jeune blonde.

-C'est plutôt un vestiaire qu'un bureau, mais oui c'est mon vestiaire.

Lexa poussa Clarke jusque dans la salle et l'installa à coté des banc non loin du ring. Elle attrapa les gants que Clarke tenait et les enfila.

-Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main Clarke.

-Avec plaisir.

Lexa se doutait qu'une femme indépendant comme elle, même avec son handicap serai ravie de se rendre utile. Elle tendis ses mains gantée devant Clarke jusqu'à la toucher.

-Avec des gants comme ça c'est pas facile de les attacher toute seule.

Clarke toucha les gants jusqu'à trouver les lacets pour y faire un nœud et ensuite referma le tout avec la bande velcro.

-Merci. Lui dit la brune avec un sourie quand Clarke eu finit.

Elle se dirigea vers les sacs de frappe et enchaînait les coups en attendant ses compagnons d'entraînement.

Clarke sortit un livre du sac accroché à son fauteuil et l'ouvrit.

Lexa la regardait faire. C'était étrange. Clarke passait son index sur les pages pour lire et son visage était tourné vers Lexa.

Clarke était plus concentrée sur les sons provenant de Lexa frappant le sac de frappe que sur sa lecture. Aussi n'entendit-elle pas les deux hommes s'approcher d'elle et sursauta lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Salut ma belle. Que fait-tu la?

La blonde se ressaisit et sourit à la personne qui venait de lui parler.

-Gustus! Ça fait plaisir. Je suis venu voir Lexa te coller une raclée.

Le rire de Gustus se fit entendre dans le gymnase. Lexa tourna la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

-Hey. Gus, Roan.

-Salut Lexa. Répondit Gustus.

Lexa s'approcha des deux hommes à coté de Clarke.

-Roan, je te présente Clarke, une amie, Clarke, voici Roan, un ami de Gus.

Roan serra la main que lui tendait Clarke.

-Bon allez, on va commencer en attendant les autres.

Gustus emmena les deux autres sur le ring et revêtis des gants plats. Pendant que Roan s'échauffait Lexa se battait avec Gus en visant les gants que Gustus déplaçais à chaque frappe.

Le bruit régulier des coups ainsi que les respiration plus ou moins fortes empêchaient Clarke de se concentrer sur son livre.

Après une vingtaines de minutes Roan vint remplacer Lexa et celle ci vint s'asseoir à coter de Clarke.

Elle déboucha une bouteille d'eau et but une longue gorgée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Dit la brune en reposant la bouteille.

-Par-delà le bien et le mal, de Nietzsche. Répondit Clarke en tendant une serviette à Lexa.

-T'est folle.

Lexa pris la serviette des mains de Clarke et s'épongea le front.

Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira.

-Vous vous entraînez à trois?

-Non, enfin pas tout à fait. Normalement Lincoln est avec nous. Roan et moi somme entraîneurs. Je gère les petits et les ados, et Roan s'occupe des adultes. Du coup on se retrouve généralement les jeudi matin comme aujourd'hui. Après vers 10h30 les cours de Roan commencent.

-Et Gus et Lincoln sont coach aussi?

Lexa rit légèrement.

-Non Gus n'aurait jamais la patience. En général ils viennent pour nous défouler avant de commencer les cours. Pour vider notre trop plein d'énergie.

Gustus descendit du ring et Roan fit signe à Lexa de la rejoindre.

-Je te laisse je vais mettre Roan au tapis. Dit la brune en se levant.

Lexa courut vers le ring et passa entre les cordes pour monter dessus. Les deux adversaires frappèrent leurs gants pour se saluer avant de se reculer et de se mettre d'un coté chacun.

Pendant se temps la Gustus vint prendre la place que Lexa avait abandonnée au coté de Clarke.

-Alors Griffin, comment çà se passe avec Lexa?

-Pour l'instant c'est parfait, enfin presque, elle à peur de Lady.

Le rire de Gustus retentit se qui fit tourner la tête de Roan qui se prit un direct du gauche dans la mâchoire.

Un «Bordel, reste concentré» retentit dans le gymnase.

-Depuis que je connais Lexa elle à toujours eu des problèmes avec les chien. Mais sa passera, Lady est une bonne chienne.

-Oui.

Clarke rit et se tourna vers Gustus.

-Lexa s'est fait lécher le visage par Lady, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'enfuir en courant.

Gustus rejoignis Clarke dans sont hilarité.

Les deux compagnons continuait de discuter de la vie quand un craquement se fit entendre.

-AH PUTAIN!

Roan hurlait en se tenant le gant droit.

Lexa arracha les nœud de ses gants avec les dents avant de les jeter au sols pour saisir la main de Roan.

Gustus s'excusa auprès de Clarke avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Lexa lui appris que son poing droit était rentré en contact avec celui de Roan, mais qu'a se moment la il avait ressenti une douleur et avait entendu le craquement.

Ils finirent par amener Roan sur la chaise à coté de Clarke.

-C'est bon ça va, j'ai rien. On peut reprendre.

Lexa lui ordonna de se taire et voulu retirer son gant mais un gémissement de douleurs lui fit arréter.

Gustus lui amena une paire de ciseau et Lexa entreprit de couper le gant.

-Tu à la mains bien rouge quand même. Constata Gustus.

-Je peut? Demanda Clarke en tendant sa main droite, paume en l'air, vers eux.

Roan regarda Lexa qui hocha de la tête et celui ci mis sa mains dans celle de Clarke.

Avec le bout des doigts de sa main gauche elle parcourut le dos de la main de Roan.

-Je vois... Lexa raconte moi se qui c'est passé. Ordonna la blonde.

-Hein? Euh... Ouai ouai, ben…

Lexa fut interrompue dans ses babillage par un autre craquement et Roan qui gémit de douleurs.

-Désolé. Souris Clarke en tapotant gentiment le dos de la main de Roan.

Celui-ci retira sa mains et replia ses doigts légèrement.

-Ben... Je... Merci, je crois.

-De rien. Répondit Clarke toujours souriante.

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Lexa.

-Pas grand chose. La phalange proximal qui à légèrement été déchaussé de la métacarpe de l'index.

Il y eu quelques seconde de silence.

-En gros la première phalange de l'index de Roan c'est légèrement déboîte. Et avec une légère pression je lui ai remis en place.

Roan remercia une nouvelle fois Clarke et sur les conseils de cette dernière lui et Gustus partirent bander son index et son majeur ensemble pour éviter un nouveau déplacement des os.

-Je comprend quand tu disait qu'il fallait que vous évacuiez votre «trop plein d'énergie». Dit Clarke en se pouffant.

-Ouai rigole, mais si c'était arrivé à un autre que Roan, j'aurai été mal.

-Il va te faire la gueule maintenant.

-Ça m'étonnerait, tu sais je le connais depuis qu'on est gamin, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que l'un de nous cassait un os de l'autre.

-Peut-être mais c'est à mon tour de te casser quelque chose. Fit la grosse voix de Roan qui revenait.

En attendant les «élèves» de Roan ils m'expliquèrent leurs péripétie d'enfants et adolescents, toutes plus givrée les une que les autres et le nombre de fois ou l'un se cassait la gueule à cause de son camarade de bêtise, comme leurs parents les appelait.

Les élèves de Roan finirent par arrivé, et Lexa redevable de l'avoir blessé l'aida dans son rôle jusqu'à ce que la salle se vide.

Une fois la séance finit les trois boxeurs laissèrent Clarke dans le gymnase pour aller se changer.

Gus fut le premier à sortir et poussa Clarke vers la porte.

-Vous passez au bar cet après-midi? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je pense pas. Je doit aller à l'hôpital pour ma cheville, et j'ai un patient à aller voir.

-Dommage. Je suis sur que ton frère aurait été ravi de te voir.

-Je sais bien, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisé. Tu lui dira bonjour si tu le croise.

Gustus lui serra amicalement l'épaule pour lui promettre et ils attendirent les deux autres en silence.

Ce fut Roan qui arriva en premier.

-La terreur est toujours pas sortie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fous.

La blonde haussa des épaules.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Lexa sorti finalement des vestiaires.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Râla Roan.

Lexa lui tira la langue et prit la place de Gus derrière le fauteuil de Clarke, et la poussa dehors avant que les deux hommes ne sortent et verrouillent la porte.

Clarke renifla lorsque Lexa fut proche.

-T'a piqué le parfum de ton frère toi.

Lexa rougis et les deux gars s'exclafèrent.

-Enfin j'ai eu du mal à le distinguer vu la forte odeur de transpiration que dégage Roan.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de le faire arrêter de rire et le faire grommeler.

-Merci de lui fermer le clapet Clarke. Dit Lexa en se penchant sur elle et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Les deux filles saluèrent Gus et Roan en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Il n'était pas vraiment loin et elles avait encore le temps mais elles voulaient s'arrêter pour manger quelque part.

Elles trouvèrent finalement un petit restaurant et s'y installèrent pour manger. Lexa lut le menu à Clarke pour lui permettre de choisir.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et après que Lexa ai insisté pour payer elle partirent vers l'hôpital.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Clarke indiqua à Lexa l'étage de la radiologie. Elles empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour se retrouver au premier étage.

-Bonjour. Dit Lexa à l'infirmière du bureau des admission.

-Bonjour, vous avez un rendez-vous?

-Oui, mon amie à un rendez-vous au nom de Griffin.

L'infirmière leva la tête de ses dossier et regarda Lexa. Son regard se posa après sur la jeune blonde que Lexa avait laissé plus en retrait.

-Docteur Griffin. Dit l'infirmière avec une certaine surprise.

-Bonjour Lisa. Répondit la blonde.

L'infirmière pris le téléphone du comptoir et composa un numéro.

-Docteur, elle est arrivée.

-...

-D'accord, je lui dit. Merci Docteur.

L'infirmière raccrocha.

-Le docteur Nyko arrive. Tu peut aller l'attendre dans ton bureau si tu veut.

Lisa fit signe à une infirmière qui pris la place de Lexa pour pousser le fauteuil de Clarke et l'emmena vers les ascenseurs, Lexa à leurs suite.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage Lexa suivis la blonde et l'infirmière dans un le couloir principal de cet étage la.

-Docteur Clarke! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Une jeune fille arrivait en béquille vers les trois femmes.

-Tris. Tu m'a l'air d'aller mieux, j'en suis ravie.

Une fois la jeune fille à coté de Clarke, le médecin aveugle passa une main sur son visage.

-Ton allergie à l'air d'être finie. Comment sont tes nouveaux médicaments.

-Ah! Ils sont dégueu. Répondit la jeune fille en mimant une expression de dégoûts.

La jeune médecin caressa la joue de la petite avec son pouce et lui sourit.

-Aller Tris, tes parents doivent t'attendre, et j'ai une radio de la cheville à passer. On se voit pour ton rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine.

-Bonne journée Docteur Clarke.

La jeune fille seras la main de Clarke et parti vers l'ascenseur.

L'infirmière se remis à pousser le fauteuil et les fit entrer dans un petit bureau. Tout dans cette pièce rappelait Clarke. Des murs vides, une machine à écrire (dont les lettres sur le clavier étaient représenter en braille), des documents écrits en braille, et toujours ce rangement parfait.

L'infirmière les salua et sorti du bureau.

-Alors tu est médecin. Dis Lexa complètement surprise.

-Je suis pas vraiment médecin, je suis plus masseuse. Dit Clarke dans un léger rire.

Lexa toujours bouche bée faisait le tour du bureau pour observer l'univers de la jeune fille.

-Mais tu n'a pas plus de 25 ans, et tu est déjà un bureau dans un hôpital.

-22.

-Quoi? Questionna Lexa.

-J'ai 22 ans. Et oui j'ai déjà un bureau dans l'hôpital. Mais c'est grâce à ma mère et à mon beau-père surtout.

Lexa s'assit sur une chaise libre.

-J'en reviens pas. Tu … Raaaa...

-J'avais 14ans quand j'ai fini le lycée. Du coup j'ai pris un peut d'avance.

-Quoi? 14 ans, à cet age je n'y était même pas.

Clarke pouffa.

-Et bien tu vois, être aveugle ça aide. J'ai toujours suivis des cours à la maison, et depuis que je suis toute petite à cause de mon handicap je suis obligé de tout apprendre et retenir, que ça soit la position de chaque objet dans la maison, le nombre de pas à faire en sortant de chez moi avant d'arriver à l'intersection, ou bien la position et le nom de chaque os et muscle du corps humain.

-Je... J'en reviens pas.

Lexa toujours dans ses pensée fut surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme, immense et large d'épaule, dans la pièce. Il portait une blouse blanche.

-Bonjour Clarke. Dit-il avec une voix rauque.

-Docteur Nyko. Tu va enfin me dire que ma cheville est guérie j'espère.

L'homme s'approcha du fauteuil de Clarke, il fit un signe de tête à Lexa pour la saluer quand il passa à coté, puis poussa le fauteuil hors du bureau. Lexa eu juste le temps d'attendre que Clarke lui dise un «attend moi la» avant que la porte ne se referme.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Lexa était seul quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme et une femme dans le bureau.

La femme remarqua la brune dans le bureau.

-On se connaît?

La brune se leva et tendit la mains à la doctoresse qui lui serra.

-Je suis Lexa, une amie d'Octavia et Clarke.

-Lexa... Lexa... Ah. Vous êtes la coach du club d'Aden?

Lexa approuva. Il était vrai qu'a chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé la doctoresse de loin c'est quand Aden lui avait dit de la déposer à l'hôpital, quand elles devait aussi emmener ses «étudiants» pour des blessures.

-Je suis Abby Griffin-Kane, la mère de Clarke, et voici Marcus Kane, mon mari.

Lexa serra la main de Marcus.

-C'est vous qui avez emmené ma fille pour sa radio?

Une fois de plus Lexa approuva.

Les deux femmes et Marcus discutèrent un long moment avant que le docteur Nyko ne passe la porte avec Clarke.

Celle-ci renifla.

-Maman, Marcus. Constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sa mère se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues, Marcus quand a lui se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Abby se tourna ensuite vers Nyko.

-Alors les nouvelles?

Nyko sorti une radio d'une pochette et la donna à Abby qui la mis en hauteur à la lumière pour qu'elle et Marcus puissent voir l'image.

Lexa se plaça à coté d'eux pour la voir également.

-Alors? Demanda la brune.

Abby se retourna vers elle. Elle lui montra du bout de l'index une zone de la cheville.

-Cet os était légèrement déboîte, mais on à réussi à lui remettre. Ensuite on à du immobiliser sa cheville quelques temps, mais vu les résultat je pense que ce week-end elle pourra remarcher sans problème.

Lexa se retourna pour voir Clarke et lui sourire. Celle ci était en grande conversation avec le docteur Nyko mais quand elle sentit le regard de Lexa sur elle, elle tourna la tête et sourit également à la brune.

Abby rangea la radio et la rendit à Nyko.

-Clarke, chérie, on doit y aller, on se voit dimanche. Dit Abby en se dirigeant vers sa fille.

-Oui maman. Bonne journée.

Elle embrassa sa mère et celle-ci sorti en compagnie de Marcus.

Nyko dit également au revoir à la blonde et à Lexa et sorti à son tour.

-Bon, ben c'est fini. On peut rentrer?

Lexa approuva d'un signe de tête, puis se gifla mentalement une fois de plus.

-Oui.

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement de la belle blonde Lexa l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je vais chercher Lady, reste la.

Avant que Clarke ne puisse répondre Lexa sortait de la chambre, puis de l'appartement pour se retrouver devant la porte de la vieille femme.

Elle frappa trois petits coups et fut accueilli par Mme Hiro qui retenait Lady.

-Vous tombez bien, j'allai justement la sortir. Dit la vieille femme en donnant la laisse à Lexa.

-Hein... Qu...

-Allez faire un tour avec elle, je vais aller m'occuper de Clarke et vous faire un bon repas.

Et la petite vieille se faufila en vitesse dans l'appartement de Clarke laissant Lady et Lexa sur le palier.

-Alors toi je te préviens, tu à intérêt à te tenir à carreau. Dit Lexa en pointant du doigts Lady qui était assise et la regardait dans les yeux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure Lexa revint à l'appartement, en entrant elle vit Mme Hiro, toujours dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Elle détacha Lady qui se précipita dans son panier.

Lexa se dirigeait vers la vieille femme.

-Je peut vous aider ?

-Oh non mon enfant, j'ai presque fini. J'ai vu que vous aviez ramener de la nourriture, ca vous dérange pas que j'en ai utilisé ?

Lexa s'adossa sur le comptoir et observa la vieille femme cuisiner.

-Bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas, je préféré sa que de tout laisser pourrir.

Lexa raconta leurs journée à la voisine et lui parla de la cheville de Clarke quasiment guérie. Elle continuait de parler de tout et de rien quand du coin de l'œil Lexa vit Clarke arriver vers elle.

-Clarke ! Mais tu devrait pas te lever. Dit Lexa avec un ton de reproche.

-C'est bon t'en fait pas, j'ai une canne.

La blonde lui montra la canne qui lui servait à repérer les obstacle quand elle se déplaçait seule.

-Ouai ben canne ou pas, tu devrait pas.

Lexa se dirigea vers elle.

-Aller, je te ramène dans ton fauteuil.

-Crois-y. Fit Clarke avec défi.

Ni une ni deux, Lexa pris la canne de Clarke pour la poser au sol, puis se baissa, passa les mains derrière les genoux de Clarke et fit une pression de l'épaule droite sur le bassin de Clarke en se relevant.

Clarke criait la tète en bas.

-Hey Lex' repose moi!

-Alors la tu rêve. Je vais demander à ta voisine si elle veut un sac de patate.

Clarke finit par rire. La vieille femme se retournant pour voir la scène rit également en s'approchant.

-Je pense que je ne voudrait pas de se sac de patate, gigote trop. Dit-elle en pinçant légèrement la joue de Clarke.

Clarke fit une moue boudeuse et tira la langue.

Les trois femmes rirent encore un bon coup avant que Lexa n'emmène Clarke dans sa chambre.

-Si tu essaye de refaire sa toute seule avant que ta mère ne soit venue te voir, je lui dirais.

-D'accord. Répondit la blonde défaitiste.

Une fois dans la chambre Lexa mis une autre pression de l'épaule pour faire basculer Clarke sur son lit.

Celle-ci n'ayant pas vraiment repéré ou elle était dans la maison eu peur et s'agrippa à Lexa, ce qui les fit basculer toutes les deux.

-Hey sa va? Demanda Lexa inquiète d'être tomber de tout son poids sur Clarke.

-Je...

Une seule petite inspiration fit tourner la tête de la blonde, elles étaient si proche. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de Lexa, celui qu'elle avait emprunter à son frère, l'odeur de son shampoing et de son gel douche, et toujours cette faible odeurs de transpiration qu'elle avait sentie quand elles étaient au Grounders, mais pas cette odeur désagréable, une tout autre. Elle put également sentir la caresse des quelques cheveux de Lexa qui tombaient sur son visage, les muscles de ses bras qui l'avait retenu.

Elle passa les mains sur le visage de Lexa. Ses index faisant le contour de ses yeux, puis descendant sur son nez, ses pouces sur les joue, puis le menton, elle fit ensuite le contour de ses lèvres et traîna ses mains jusqu'au oreille de la brune. Sa main gauche descendit dans son cou, la droite remontait dans ses cheveux.

Et tout doucement elle contracta ses abdos pour se relever un peut et poser ses lèvre sur celles de Lexa.

 **Voici la fin de ce 3eme chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous auras plu. Personnellement je le trouve moins bon, j'espère que la suite seras mieux.**

 **Au chapitre précédent je vous disait que la plupart de mes écrit était sur la base de défi, du coup si ça vous intéresse de me lancer un sujet (à propos de The 100) pourquoi pas. Par contre je ne commencerait pas de nouveau projet avant la fin de celui-ci.**

 **J'avais déjà une autre proposition d'écriture que j'envisageai de faire avec pour sujet:**

 **-Et si la balle de Titus avait touché Clarke et non Lexa?**


	4. Music, Shot & Fun

**Hello à tous**

 **Bon j'arrive tard, mais on est toujours Mercredi.**

 **Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai eu le temps de commencer à écrire que hier, j'ai donc du me dépêcher pour poster en temps et heures.**

 **Avez vous trouvé la fin du dernier chapitre frustrante?**

 **Si oui attendez de voir cette fin la:p**

 **Dans se chapitre nous allons rencontrer d'autres personnages faisant partie des 100 (OK on va dire 102) premiers sur Terre.**

 **Encore un grand MERCI pour toutes les reviews, follows etc...**

 **Et Bravo à Pokecraftpro qui à trouvé la référence a la chanson dans le titre de la précédente chanson.**

 **Bloop 14 à également réussi à trouver la chanson du deuxième coup:)**

 **Et pour ceux qui n'aurait pas trouvé, la chanson se trouve dans se chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

-Lexa!

Ce fut le premier mot que dit Clarke en se réveillant en sursaut ce matin la, le lendemain de leurs baisé.

-Hey tout va bien, je suis la.

Clarke senti qu'on lui épongeait la sueur qu'elle avait sur le front. Elle se saisit de la main qui tenait la serviette et tira dessus pour entraîner la personne à ses coté avant de se blottir dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Elle est partie? Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie Ely.

La vieille femme la serra dans ses bras avant de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux.

-Ça va ma petite, elle est seulement partie courir. Dit-elle en la berçant.

-Et si elle ne revenait pas? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-Elle à emmener Lady avec elle, elle reviendra.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, ce qui permit à Clarke de reprendre ses esprits.

-Maintenant dis moi. Pourquoi pense tu qu'elle ne reviendra pas?

-Je...

La blonde réfléchis quelques instants. Comment pouvait-elle le raconter?

Elle finit par soupirer.

-J'ai embrassé Lexa. Fini-t-elle par lâcher.

-Et c'est mal? Demanda la petite vieille.

-Je sais pas. Je lui ai peut être fait peur.

La vieille femme continua de caresses les cheveux de Clarke en la berçant.

-Que s'est il passé après?

-Je sais pas vraiment. J'ai perdu le contrôle quand elle à répondu.

En repensant à ce qui avait faillit arrivé elle rougis comme une pivoine.

-Tu sais que je suis la pour toi. Lui dit sa voisine.

-Je lui ai enlevé son T-shirt...

Clarke mis ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se cacher avec sa honte.

-Et? Insista Ely sachant que Clarke en avait plus que sa sur le cœur.

-J'ai eu une douleur à la cheville quand elle m'a enlevé mon pantalon. Admit la blonde.

Clarke pris quelques instant pour respirer.

-On s'est rendu compte de ce qu'on faisait à ce moment la, et elle est sortie en remettant son T-shirt. Et je crois que je me suis endormi après.

Avec son pouce la nouvelle confidente de Clarke efface les traces de larmes sur les joues de la blonde.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'a embrassé?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu en est sure?

-Je... Son odeur, elle m'a comme envoûtée.

Clarke passa sa main sur sa joue et sourit.

-Ses cheveux si doux qui tombait sur mon visage m'ont donné des frissons. Et je la voyait si belle.

Clarke se perdit quelques instant dans son esprit.

-Avec elle je me sens... Je sais pas. Je me sens moi, pas une pauvre petite aveugle, juste moi, juste Clarke.

La vieille femme la regarda encore quelques instants.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, qu'elle me met sur un piédestal.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas? N'est-tu pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire? Demanda la vielle femme.

-Non. Bien sur que non, je suis comme tout le monde.

-Et bien peut-être que Lexa tu trouve vraiment extraordinaire.

Au moment ou elle allait répliquer Ely posa son index sur la bouche de Clarke.

-Je vais aller préparer votre petit déjeuner, je lui demanderais de venir t'aider à te lever quand elle rentrera.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre la vieille femme sortie de la chambre en fermant la porte pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

C'est sur les coups de 10h que Lexa arriva finalement à l'appartement.

Dès que Lady fut détacher elle se traîna dans son panier avant de s'écrouler dedans, la langue pendante.

Mme Hiro toujours dans la cuisine tendit une bouteille d'eau à Lexa qui la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de boire une longue gorgée, et d'emmener une gamelle d'eau fraîche à Lady.

Une fois Lexa de retour dans la cuisine elle s'adossa au plans de travail sur le quel la voisine s'affairait toujours.

-Elle dors encore? Demanda Lexa.

-Non, elle est réveillé depuis une petite demi-heure.

Lexa but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

-Alors est-ce que courir t'a permis de réfléchir? Demanda la petite vieille.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Tu n'a qu'a lui demander. Dis la vieille femme en se tournant vers elle.

Lexa soupira et mis la bouteille à la poubelle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

En entrant elle vit la belle baignoire qui l'avait tenté hier mais préféra prendre une douche.

Elle s'amusa à découvrir les différentes fonctionnalité de cette douche bien plus amélioré que la sienne, elle pouvait choisir avec précision la température de l'eau, la pression et le type de jet, ainsi que pour sont plus grand plaisir des jets sortant du mur qui lui massait agréablement le dos.

Il était impossible pour Lexa de savoir combien de temps elle avait passé sous cette douche quand elle en sortie enfin.

Tout en essuyant la buée qui s'était accumulé sur le miroir elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-Lexa?

C'était Mme Hiro.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et la vieille femme lui tendit une serviette.

-Je crois que tu l'avais oublié sur le canapé. Fit-elle en riant.

Lexa le remercia avant de refermer la porte.

Une fois à nouveau devant le miroir elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et ouvrit le placard qu'elle avait remarqué quelques instants plus tôt. Elle y vit quelques produits de beauté de la blonde, allant du rouge à lèvre jusqu'au fond de teints, des médicament du simple aspirine jusqu'à des chose qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer quand à la logeur et à la complexité du nom.

Elle repéra aussi des brosse à cheveux ainsi que ce qu'elle cherchait, un sèche cheveux. Elle s'en empara et le brancha à coté du miroir avant de l'allumer.

Une fois bien sèche et toujours enroulé dans sa serviette elle sortie de la salle de bain en tenant ses vêtement sale roulé en boule.

A peine avait-elle fait deux pas dans le couloir que la voisine fit irruption en lui prenant la boule de vêtements.

-Va t'habiller, je m'occupe de ça.

Et elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, Lexa l'entendit ouvrir la porte du lave-linge.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre des habits propre dans les sacs qui était toujours à coté du canapé ou elle avait passé la nuit.

En arrivant elle eu la surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus la.

Elle chercha partout et quand la petite vieille revint vers elle, elle l'interrogea du regard.

Celle-ci lui indiqua la chambre de Clarke.

-Dépêche toi d'aller t'habiller voyons. Gronda Ely.

Lexa aquiesca avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Clarke.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se faire discrète.

-Lexa?

La voix de Clarke lui donna des frissons.

-Clarke. Répondit Lexa.

-Je... Commença la blonde.

-La lumière était éteinte, je croyais que tu dorm...

Lexa se rendis compte de sa conneries encore une fois trop tard, que la blonde allume la lumière ou pas elle voyait de la même façon.

Tout en se maudissant mentalement elle entendit le rire de Clarke.

-Merci. Dit-elle.

-De rien. Répondit Lexa par réflexe.

Celle-ci alluma la lumière et avisa ses deux sacs qui était sur le lit de Clarke, celle ci étant assise contre la tête de lit, sont livre dans les mains. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Lexa, Clarke était resté dans le même tenue que la veille, c'est à dire habillé d'un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle, qui cachait tout ce que Lexa redoutait de voir, de peur de perdre le contrôle.

En s'avançant vers les sacs elle repensa au dernière parole de la blonde.

-Attend, merci pour quoi? Interrogea la brune.

-D'être toi. D'agir comme avec n'importe qui.

Le sourire de la blonde fit temporairement perdre ses moyens à Lexa.

-N'importe quoi. Dit-elle.

-Quoi? Demanda la blonde.

-Quoi? Quoi?

-N'importe quoi?

-Hein? Lexa semblait perdue.

-Tu à dit «N'importe quoi». Lui dit la blonde devant son ton surpris.

-Non.

-Si.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit? Demanda Lexa.

-Ben n'importe quoi. Répondit la blonde.

-Mais depuis quand je dit n'importe quoi?

-Ben la, à l'instant.

-Mais non.

-Lexa!

-J'ai dis Pas de quoi.

La blonde se mit à rire.

Lexa ne put que répondre au rire communicatif de Clarke.

Lexa finit par ouvrir son sac et sortir des vêtements

Clarke toujours assise sur le lit ne put refréner un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire niaisement? Demanda la brune.

-Tu sens bon. Répondit Clarke du tac-o-tac.

-Ha... Je... Merci. Dit une Lexa rougissante.

-C'est étrange tu semble utiliser le même gel douche que moi. Dit la blonde d'un air moqueur.

-Ou... Oui... Peut-être.

Clarke s'avança à genoux sur le lit en direction de la voix de Lexa. En s'approchant elle renifla.

-En fait c'est mon gel douche que tu à utilisé non?

-Euh... Non, on doit avoir le même.

-Tu ne sentais pas comme ça hier matin quand tu est arrivé chez moi. Affirma Clarke dans un sourire mesquin.

-D'accord, j'ai utilisé ton gel douche. J'avais oublié le mien dans mon sac. Dit elle en montrant le flacon dans sa main.

Nouvelle gifle mentale pour Lexa.

Clarke saisit les vêtements que Lexa avait sorti et les reposa à coté d'elle sauf son T-shirt.

Elle enleva le sien, Lexa dut se faire violence pour détourner le regard, et mis celui de Lexa.

-Alors comment il me va? Demanda la blonde.

Lexa la fixa quelques instants.

-Il est un peut long pour toi mais sinon ça va.

-Je trouve qu'il me sert un peut ici. Rajouta la blonde en montrant sa poitrine.

-C'est possible.

Lexa retira sa serviette et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise qui traînait à coté du lit.

Elle enfila ses sous-vêtement et son jean. Elle fouilla ensuite son sac à la recherche d'un autre haut.

Clarke l'entendit s'affairer et retira le T-shirt qu'elle avait pris à Lexa et le lui rendit.

-Tien, je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec.

Lorsque Lexa récupéra son T-shirt elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers la poitrine de Clarke. Effectivement, elle devait se sentir légèrement serré dans son haut.

Elle se secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

Lexa n'avait pas l'odorat de Clarke mais en enfilant le vêtement elle put clairement sentir le parfum de la blonde.

Lexa était en train de sortir des vêtements propre pour Clarke quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

Elle entendit du bruit dans le salon ainsi que des voix, celle de Mme Hiro et celle d'un homme. Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit.

Lexa l'aida à s'habiller en vitesse ne tenant compte de la quasi-nudité de Clarke et de leurs rapprochement.

Quand enfin Clarke fut habillé elle l'aida à aller jusqu'à son fauteuil et la poussa en dehors de la chambre.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Clarke aussi joviale.

En arrivant dans le salon elle s'arrêta net, surprise de voir un visage qu'elle côtoyait très régulièrement.

-Lexa?

-Aden?

Les deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, étonné de retrouver l'autre ici.

Aden s'approcha pour saluer la brune, puis se pencha pour enlacer Clarke.

-Ça fait plaisirs de te voir petit frère. Dit la blonde en répondant à son étreinte.

Lexa était intriguée.

-Attend, Aden est ton frère?

-Presque, c'est le fils de Marcus.

Aden prit la place de Lexa derrière le fauteuil de Clarke et la poussa jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

-Alors Lexa, tu continue de rêver ou tu nous rejoins. Le taquina-t-il.

Lexa s'avança pour s'asseoir en face de la blonde qui était a coté de son frère.

Celui ci la fixait.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ma coach est sortie de la chambre de ma sœur. Finit par demander Aden.

-Je m'habillait. Répondit Lexa.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle avait son sourire niais planté sur la face. Dit il en pointant Clarke du pouce.

-Hey, je te permet pas. Réagit la concerné en frappant l'épaule de son petit frère.

Mais celui-ci n'en tint pas rigueur en ayant eu sa réponse en voyant le rouge s'emparer des joue de Clarke et Lexa.

Le moment de gêne des deux filles fut sauver par la voisine apportant un bon repas.

-Elynah ! Franchement c'est trop. S'exclama le jeune en voyant la quantitée de nourriture.

-Tut tut tut. On te vois trop peut pour ne pas t'accueillir comme ça jeune homme. Lui répondit la vieille.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, sous les rires, comme à chaque fois qu'Aden retrouvait Clarke.

Alors que la petite vieille se levait pour aller chercher le dessert qu'elle avait laissé chez elle, Lexa l'accompagnât.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent que tout les deux, Aden se tourna vers Clarke.

-Alors ? Fit-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben toi, et ma coach.

-Quoi moi et ta coach.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Quoi ? Tu croyais que Lexa et moi on...

-C'est pas le cas ? Demanda Aden surpris.

-Non.

-Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joviale. Et tu avait ta tète de …

-Je te déconseille de finir ta phrase morpion. Menaça Clarke.

Aden se tut quelques instant en pesant le pour et le contre, puis finir par un léger « OK ».

Clarke soupira, heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire taire son frère.

-Mais tu avait quand même ta tète de niaise. Finit-il par dire pour avoir le dernier mot.

Clarke se saisit de son verre d'eau et le vida sur Aden.

Lorsque Elynah ferma la porte de son appartement derrière Lexa, elle se précipita vers son frigo pour sortir la tarte qu'elle avait confectionné la veille.

Lexa en profita pour détailler plus précisément l'appartement qu'elle dans le quel elle n'était venu qu'une fois (sans compter les fois ou elle était resté sur le palier pour venir déposer et chercher Lady la veille).

En s'approchant d'un meuble elle fut attiré par une photo. Elle y reconnut sans problème Clarke et Aden, même si ils semblait être bien plus jeune.

-Je les considère comme mes petits enfants. Dit la vieille dame derrière Lexa ce qui la fit sursauter.

Lexa reposa la photo ou elle l'avait prise.

-Vous les connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda la brune.

-J'ai fait la connaissance de Clarke et d'Aden i ans, quand elle à emménagé seule dans l'appartement voisin. Sa mère et son beau-père me l'on en quelque sorte confié.

-Ses parents l'on laissé toute seule à 16 ans ? S'indigna Lexa.

-Ce fut un choix difficile pour eux. Dit Ely en se remémorant Abby qui était venu la voir pour lui demander de veiller sur elle.

Lexa resta figée. Décidément, elle en apprenait des truc aujourd'hui, et à chaque fois elle était en mode « bug ».

-Clarke ne croyait plus en elle, elle se disait que son handicap allait lui ruiner sa vie, malgré ses brillantes études.

Lexa eu un rire nerveux. Imaginer Clarke déprimé lui était impossible.

-Sa mère et son beau-père lui on dit de se débrouiller tout un été ça fera 6 ans dans quelques jours pour lui prouver qu'elle était capable de tout. Et à la fin de cet été, Clarke avait retrouver confiance en elle et elle leurs à demander à garder l'appartement qu'elle avait apprivoisé. Et quelque temps après pour qu'elle soit encore plus indépendante, ses parents lui on apporté Lady qui était encore une toute petite chienne, mais déjà très intelligente. Et Clarke à l'aide d'éleveur l'avait dressé rapidement.

Lexa resta muette. Elle aussi, comme Clarke avait quitté le cocon familial précipitamment, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix contrairement à la blonde.

-Vous avez discuté. Demanda la vieille qui posa une mais sur l'épaule de Lexa.

-Oui bien sur.

Lexa ne mentait pas. Elles avait discuté après la douche.

-Je veut dire, à propos de hier soir.

-Non. Lâcha la brune dans un souffle.

-Qu'attend tu ? On à qu'une vie. Tu va finir vieille et seule comme moi. Prévint la femme.

Lexa la regarda les yeux humide.

-Je ne peut...

-Écoute une vieille dame comme moi, est ce que tu voudrais le faire.

-Oui , mais je ne peut... Retenta Lexa.

La vieille la fit taire avec une pichenette sur le nez.

-Écoute moi bien gamine, ouvre grand tes oreilles. Comme disait mon père, Vouloir, c'est Pouvoir.

-J'essayerais. Finit par admettre Lexa.

-Certainement pas. Gronda la vieille femme.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lexa perdue.

Elynah la poussait à parler à Clarke et maintenant lui dit de ne pas essayer. Elle allait devenir folle avec cette vieille.

La voisine finit par lui sourire.

-N'essaye pas, fait le.

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de la blonde les deux femmes purent entendre des rires venant de la cuisine. Mais aussi la forte odeur de chien mouillé.

En s'avançant Lexa et Ely virent Lady s'ébrouer. Elle levèrent ensuite le regard vers le frère et la sœur qui baissèrent les yeux comme pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtise.

Aden avait les cheveux trempé ainsi qu'une partie de sa chemise. Clarke quand à elle semblait sortir de la douche.

En posant les yeux sur le comptoir Lexa vit l'objet du crime. Un seau à moitié vide, dont l'eau en général servait à nettoyer le sol.

-Aden. Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Coach. Répondit se dernier troublé.

Lexa s'avança vers celui-ci.

-Tu profite de ta sœur, incapable de se défendre. Ce n'est pas dans les codes que je t'ai enseigné pourtant.

-« A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire ». Récita Aden.

-Bien.

Lexa s'empara du seau et versa le reste sur Aden.

-Que ça te serve de leçon jeune homme. Gronda Lexa.

-Oui Mme.

Clarke était à présent hilare de voir Aden se faire réprimander de la sorte.

-Toi jeune fille ne crois pas t'en tirer sans remontrance non plus. Je ne doute pas qu'Aden soit fautif, mais ce que je suis sur c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais initié un conflit comme celui la. Ce n'est pas parce que t'est une jolie blonde que je laisserai couler. Fit Lexa toujours aussi sérieuse.

Le rire de Clarke cessa d'un coup, et une sourire apparut sur les lèvre d'Aden.

-Vous êtes tout les deux privé de dessert. Continua le brune.

Les deux jeunes se renfrognèrent sous le sourire d'Ely.

-Aden tu file dans la chambre de ta sœur, et tu cherche dans mon sac de sport, je dois avoir un short que j'ai trouvé au gymnase qui devrait t'aller, et sur le lit de ta sœur il y à un T-shirt qui doit être à ta taille. Ordonna Lexa avant que le blond ne tourne les talon pour aller dans la chambre.

-Et toi tu commence à être gelée, je t'emmène dans la salle de bain. Fit Lexa en poussant le fauteuil de Clarke.

Une fois dans la salle de bain Lexa fit couler un bain.

-Déshabille toi Clarke, tu va attraper froid. Dit Lexa dont le ton était bien moins colérique.

Le T-shirt de la blonde atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd du au poids qu'il faisait une fois imbibé d'eau.

Clarke commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

-Non. Garde le pour l'instant. Ordonna Lexa.

Une fois le bain près elle s'approcha de Clarke et l'aida à se lever et la maintien debout le temps que la blonde enlève sa ceinture et commence à enlever son pantalon.

Une fois se dernier à mi-cuisse elle se rassi sur son fauteuil.

Lexa saisit les bord du pantalon et le lui descendit, passant d'abord la jambe valide avant de prendre plus de précaution pour le passer par la cheville blessé.

Elle enleva précautionneusement l'attelle que la blonde avait sur la cheville et la fit se relever.

Elle la souleva, un bras sous son dos et un sous les genoux et la déposa dans sa baignoire.

-Appelle moi quand tu est réchauffé. Dit Lexa à la blonde en sortant.

En sortant de la salle de bain elle tomba nez à nez avec Aden qui avait trouvé le short que Lexa avait récupéré au gymnase ainsi que le T-shirt dans le quel Clarke dormait habituellement.

-Au moins tu à des fringues secs qui te vont. Fit la brune.

-Ouai, ce T-shirt c'est Clarke qui me l'a volé.

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou Ely était en train de serpiller toute l'eau qui restait par terre.

Aden se dirigea vers la vieille femme et lui pris la serpillière des mains pour la remplacer.

La vieille dame lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et partie rejoindre Lexa.

-D'où te vient une telle autorités ? Demanda la petite vieille.

-Vous savez, je travaille avec des jeunes et des ados donc il faut savoir être ferme.

Après qu'Aden eu finit de serpiller la cuisine Lexa partit voir ou en était Clarke, elle la trouva les yeux fermé dans la baignoire.

-Clarke ? Appela Lexa pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie.

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa, les yeux toujours fermé.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste vérifier que tu ne t'était pas endormie.

Lexa s'approcha de la baignoire et mis sa main dan l'eau.

-Elle commence à refroidir, tu devrait sortir.

Clarke libéra la bonde de la baignoire pour évacuer l'eau et Lexa vit qu'elle avait enlevé ses sous-vêtements.

Celle-ci se retourna et pris une serviette qu'elle avait déposé au préalable sur le chauffe-serviette à coté du lavabo.

Une fois le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau finit elle recula jusqu'à toucher le bord de la baignoire avec les cuisses et tendis la serviette à la blonde. Clarke connaissant la gêne de Lexa couvrit son corps avec la serviette avant d'appeler son amie.

Lexa aida Clarke à se lever dans la baignoire et à s'enrouler dans la serviette. Elle la sortie de la baignoire de la même façon qu'elle l'avait mis et l'assis sur son fauteuil.

Elle la poussa ensuite dans sa chambre.

* * *

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit mais Lexa n'eut pas le temps de se lever du canapé ou elle était en train de lire avec Clarke à ses cotée, que la porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs personne pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

-HEY CLARKE! Hurla une jeune fille de type hispanique dont la voix était familière à Lexa.

Celle-ci sauta sur le canapé entre Lexa et Clarke, une bouteille de tequila dans chaque mains.

La blonde sourit et donna un coup dans l'épaule de la nouvelle venue.

-Raven. Fit la brune hispanique en tendant la main à Lexa.

-Lexa. Répondit Lexa ne serrant la main de Raven dont elle avait entendue parler.

Raven se leva et présenta les autres à Lexa.

-Le gringalet brun avec ses lunettes de ski c'est Jasper.

Le dénommé Jasper fit un signe à Lexa en sortant des bouteilles de son sac ainsi qu'une petite boite et il posa le tout sur le comptoir.

-Le gars qu'a jamais l'air content c'est Murphy.

-J't'emmerde Reyes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime John. Répondis Raven en lui tirant la langue.

Murphy et Raven s'échangèrent quelques amabilité avant que Raven ne revienne vers Lexa.

-Le gars qui bidouille la sono de Clarke c'est Monty.

A l'évocation de son nom le jeune asiatique tourna la tête pour voir ou on l'appelait et fit un signe à Lexa.

-Et la blonde en train de draguer Clarke c'est Harper. Chuchota Raven au creux de l'oreille de Lexa.

Lexa ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna vers le canapé sous le rire de Raven.

-Je plaisante voyons, c'est la copine de Monty. Rassura-t-elle Lexa en lui pausant la mains sur l'épaule.

Harper leva la tête de sa discutions avec Clarke et fit un signe et un sourire à Lexa.

-En tout cas Clarke ne m'a pas dit qu'elle sortait enfin avec quelqu'un. Ajouta Raven à l'attention de Lexa.

-On ne sort pas ensemble.

-Pas encore. Lui répondis Raven.

Lexa fronça des sourcil et fixa Raven. Celle-ci était déjà parti voir se que Jasper avait sorti de son sac.

La brune retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé laissant Harper entre Clarke et elle.

La blonde hyperactive qui était assise au milieux intégra directement Lexa à la conversation.

-Je suis sur que tu me ferais un bon modèle. Dit Harper à Lexa après avoir fait connaissance quelques minutes.

-Pardon ?

-Harper fait des études de mode, et elle aime créer des vêtements et nous prendre à parti. Expliqua Clarke.

-Tu ne t'est pas plains quand toi et Monty avez pu poser pour le NYM. S'offusqua Harper.

-Le NYM ? Interrogea Lexa.

-Le New Young Mode. Répondit Harper en cherchant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé Harper tendit son téléphone à Lexa.

C'était un article de magazine, un petit texte que Lexa ne pris pas la peine de lire.

La photo était prise en plein air, on le voyait au cheveux de Clarke lâché.

Monty était assis sur un muret de brique rouge, une chemise à carreaux gris et noir ouverte sur un T-shirt uni de couleur rouge rappelant les chemises à carreaux rouge des bûcherons canadien et un jean trouée au niveau des genoux. On voyait les haut des chaussure montantes qu'il portait pour la photo. Le dernier détail de la tenue du jeune homme était l'épi de blé dans la bouche.

Clarke quand à elle était debout entre les jambes de Monty, les mains l'une sur l'autre, posée sur la cuisse gauche du jeune homme. Elle portait un béret beige, ses yeux qui n'était pas couvert avait la même couleur que le ciel derrière eux.

La blonde portait une veste en cuir qui semblait avoir été vieillit au niveau des coudes par dessus une petite robe blanche décolleté.

-Wow. Fit Lexa en levant la tête de la photo.

-Merci. Répondit Harper souriante.

Lexa rendit le téléphone à Haper et faillit être bousculé par Monty qui déplaçait la table basse avec Jasper.

-Désolé. S'excusa le jeune homme.

Raven fit signe à Lexa de venir, et après un signe a Monty elle rejoignit la jeune fille qui s'occupait de donner des croquettes à Lady.

Malgré sa réticence pour les chiens Lexa avait finit à faire confiance à Lady rapidement, du coup elle n'hésita pas à s'approcher.

-Désolé pour le bordel. Normalement on se retrouve le samedi soir, mais exceptionnellement cette semaine c'est ce soir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, j'étais juste surprise.

-Hey Lexa c'est plutôt quoi ton genre ? La héla Murphy.

-Pardon ? Fit elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il lui fit voir un flyers de pizzeria.

-Ah.

-Désolé poupée je ne te draguais pas. Fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Hey Murphy. La ferme ! Rugit Clarke avant que Lexa ne puisse répondre.

L'ambiance était légère et cela plus à Lexa. Les pizzas avait déjà été engloutie et tout le monde était dans le salon, les bouteilles d'alcool n'avait pas encore été entamée.

Lexa était assise sur le canapé entre Raven et Clarke, Jasper s'était allongé sur leurs jambes et soupirait d'aise sous le massage de crane que lui prodiguait Clarke. Murphy était affalé dans le fauteuil et Harper était sur les genoux de Monty qui lui même était assis au sol. Les discussions étaient légères.

A un moment Raven se leva en poussant les jambes de Jasper sans ménagement.

-Allez c'est parti ! MUSIQUE !

Monty sorti un petit boîtier qui était dans la poche de sa veste et appuya dessus en visant la chaîne de Clarke. Elle s'alluma mais aucun son ne sorti.

Jasper se leva à contre cœur et Clarke se remit bien sur le canapé.

Murphy tendit un guitare à Clarke et Harper se leva des genoux pour que Monty prenne la sienne.

Les premières notes d'une musique sortirent de la guitare de Monty. Clarke reconnut la chanson dès la première note et suivit Monty. Le son de la guitare de la jeune femme était beaucoup plus faible, mais à peine Clarke touchait une corde, la note sortait de la chaîne hi fi .

Raven reconnaissant la musique était comme une folle sachant ce qui allait arrivé.

 **First things first** **  
** **I'ma say all the words inside my head** **  
** **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh** **  
** **The way that things have been, oh ooh**

Le duo de Clarke et Monty était un délice, un mélange entre le grave et l'aigu.

 **Second thing  
Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh **

Cette partie chantée en duo par Raven et Murphy était beaucoup moins mélodieuses au oreilles de Lexa. Il n'est pas peut dire que Clarke et Monty étaient de bien meilleurs chanteurs que les autres.

 **I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heart ache from the pain  
Take up my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the...**

Jasper fit rire tout le monde en chantant se passage a la manière d'un rappeur, avec la chorégraphie et les mimiques.

 **Pain**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **Pain  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

 **Pain** **  
** **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain** **  
** **My life, my love, my drive, they came from...** **  
** **Pain** **  
** **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

Harper et Raven s'égosillèrent sur cette partie bars dessus, bras dessous.

La chanson se finit toujours en alternant les chanteurs et d'autres suivirent durant quasiment une heure.

Lexa fut surprise de se prendre au jeu pendant quelque chanson qu'elle connaissait.

Une fois les dernières notes joué Monty récupéra les deux guitare et parti les ranger dans un coin.

-Hey Lexa tu veut voir un truc impressionnant ? Demanda Murphy.

-Venant de toi ? Non pas vraiment. Répondit Lexa. Ce qui fit éclaté de rire tout les autres.

-Bande de couillon. Maugréa Murphy.

-C'est OK Murphy, je veut bien le faire. Dit une Clarke compatissante ayant comprit ce que voulais faire voir Murphy à la nouvelle membre du groupe.

Les autres sautèrent d'excitation et coururent dans la cuisine pour ramener un sac dans le salon.

Jasper retira ses lunettes qui pendait à son cou et les mis sur les yeux de Clarke.

-Au moins on est sur qu'elle nous vois pas. Fit-il taquin avant de se prendre un coup dans l'épaule de la part de Clarke.

Il sorti ensuite un casque anti-bruit et un pince nez et en équipa Clarke.

-C'est un petit jeu entre nous. Dit Raven devant la tête interrogative de Lexa.

Lexa fut encore plus inquiète quand Monty, Harper et Murphy ramenait des planches en bois d'environ un mètre remplie de shooter de différents alcool.

-Clarke doit deviner qui est devant elle, si elle se trompe elle bois et doit deviner ce qu'elle bois, si elle se trompe ça recommence. Et si elle trouve c'est celui qui à été trouvé qui boit.

-Et ça ? Fit Lexa en désignant le casque et le pince nez.

-C'est trop facile pour Clarke de deviner qui est devant elle rien qu'avec son parfum ou sa respiration.

Tout le monde s'installa en demi-cercle devant Clarke. Celle ci était assise sur le canapé, jambes écartée, mains sur les cuisses.

-On commence soft les gars. Prévint Raven.

Harper se mis à genoux entre les jambes de Clarke, pris les mains de Clarke et les posa sur son visage.

-Je reconnaîtrait ton nez entre mille Harper. Dit une Clarke souriante.

Harper tapota la cuisse droite de Clarke avant de se lever et de boire un shot.

Ensuite les garçons se succédèrent faisant des grimace déformant leurs visage, mais Clarke devinait toujours, et à chaque fois il lui tapotait la cuisse droite.

-Allez on hausse la difficulté dit Raven.

Harper cacha ses cheveux sous une charlotte, pris un nez de clown en plastique ainsi qu'une fausse moustache.

Elle se remit en place devant Clarke.

Harper plissa le front et gonfla ses joue.

Après quelques instant à parcourir son visage les autres derrière avait fait un décompte de 15 à 0 Harper se recula hors de portée de Clarke.

-Monty ? Proposa Clarke.

Harper lui tapota la cuisse gauche.

Clarke retira la casque.

-Bordel, j'étais persuadé que c'était toit Monty.

-Non ma belle, c'était moi. Dit Harper en déposant un baisé sur la joue de la blonde.

-Allez, dis nous ce que c'est. Dit Jasper en lui tendant un shot avec un liquide de couleur noire.

Clarke approcha le verre des lèvres et le but d'un coup en jetant sa tête en arrière.

-AH PUTAIN. Vous êtes obligé de commencé par l'absinthe les gars. A la réglisse en plus c'est infect.

Après le fou rire général Clarke se rééquipa du casque.

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil du coté de Murphy qui était la bouche en cœur devant Raven. Celle-ci le badigeonnait de rouge à lèvre d'une couleur jaune, puis lui mis des faux cil assez longs. Jasper arrivant par derrière lui mit une paire de grosse lunette de clown.

Murphy se mit en place, mais avant qu'il ne mette les mains de Clarke sur son visage Raven posa sa tête sur celle de Murphy faisant tomber ses cheveux sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Clarke dans un fou rire.

Elle toucha les lèvres de Murphy qui avait toujours la bouche en cœur et sentit le rouge à lèvre.

-OK, les gars, on va jouer.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Murphy et se retira rapidement.

-OK déjà c'est clairement une des gars. Par contre pour oser mettre le rouge à lèvre à la banane de Raven c'est pas Monty. Et vu que les cheveux que je sens sous mes doigts son ceux de Raven, je pense que ce n'est pas Jasp'. Alors j'ai raison Murphy ?

Clarke retira le casque pendant que Murphy et Raven lui tapotèrent la cuisse droite et se saisirent d'un shot. Un nouveau fou rire quand les deux amis tentèrent de le boire en croisant leurs bras.

-Allez Clarke. Un dernier, mais on te donne 3 secondes pour toucher et autant pour trouver.

Clarke remit le casque et Raven poussa Lexa vers elle.

Lexa se mis en position comme les autres l'avait fait avant.

Elle pris les mains de Clarke pour le mener à son...

-Lexa.

La brune se stoppa net. Les mains de Clarke toujours dans les siennes n'avait même pas atteint son visage.

Lexa lâcha les mains de la blonde et lui enleva le casque.

-Comment t'a deviné. Demanda la brune.

-Tes mains, j'ai senti la cicatrice que tu avait sur la paume gauche.

Raven était hilare.

Après se jeu la soirée continua de longues heures et les bouteilles se vidèrent une à une. A un moment Lexa vit Jasper ouvrir la boite qu'il avait laissé sur le comptoir et sortir un sachet d'herbe séchée. Il en mélangea un peut dans du tabac avant de le rouler et d'allumer. Chacun son tour pu fumer cette drogue que Jasper et Monty cultivait.

Lorsque se fut le tour de Lexa elle refusa et les autres haussèrent les épaules avant de passer le joint à Clarke qui le pris sans hésitation.

La soirée bien avancée, Murphy était KO sur le fauteuil, Harper et Monty s'était emmêle sur le sol.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller la coucher. Dit Lexa à Jasper et Raven qui était assis en tailleur à coté d'elle en pointant Clarke du pouce.

-Ouips. Dit Jasper dans un hoquet.

-On auras plus de à boire pour nous. Dit Raven en tanguant légèrement.

Lexa se leva et mis quelques instant à se stabiliser.

Elle réussis à soulever Clarke qui ne dormait pas totalement et qui se blotti contre elle.

Lexa se dirigea vers la chambre en titubant et Lady qui avait passé sa soirée à les observé vint se coller contre les jambes de Lexa du coté ou elle penchait pour lui faire un petit appui.

-J'espère qu'Octavia avait raison quand elle disait que ta maîtresse canon était aussi bien dressé que toi. Dit Lexa avec une voix bien aviné et en gloussant.

Une fois entré dans la chambre elle ferma la porte du pied laissant Lady dehors. Elle déposa Clarke sur le lit et s'effondra à ses coté.

L'alcool donnant du courage à Lexa elle fit face à la blonde en s'appuyant sur son coude, la main droite supportant sa tête.

-Clarke, il faut qu'on parle de hier soir.

Clarke mis un index sur les lèvres de Lexa, avant de descendre la main sur son visage et de saisir le col de son T-shirt.

-Nous ne somme pas obligé de parler. Il faut que tu vérifie si je suis bien dressé. Minauda Clarke avant d'attirer Lexa dans un baiser enflammé.

* * *

 **Voici la fin du chapitre.**

 **Alors pas trop frustrant?**

 **J'essayerai de faire le prochain chapitre plus en avance pour avoir le temps de le corriger.**

 **Aller, j'aime bien les petits jeux du coup en voilà un facile.**

 **-Qui est à l'origine de la citation que dit Aden?**


	5. Kiss me

**Salut à tous et à toutes.**

 **Comme d'hab, merci au viewers, follower et reviewers.**

 **Pour le petit jeu du précédent chapitre, la réponse se trouve dans celui-ci.**

 **(Comme la chanson du chapitre précédent était la réponse au jeu d'avant)**

 **Je trouve sa plutôt amusant de vous faire chercher des chose qui on à voir ou pas avec mon histoire pour les intégrer ensuite.**

 **Si ça vous plaît dite le que je continue.**

 **Contrairement au dernier jeu j'ai eu beaucoup de réponse, et que des bonnes. Plutôt facile en même temps, suffit de chercher sur Google.**

 **Donc encore un bravo à : Coco1810, Bloop14, Morgane, Faberry14 et un guest pour avoir trouvé la réponse.**

 **Donc voilà gros blabla de début finit.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

-Hey Octavia !

-Salut Raven, salut Harper. Vous êtes déjà debout à cette heure la ?

La voix d'Octavia venait de l'ordinateur portable de Monty ce qui permettait un appel visio.

-Avec le décalage il doit être 10h chez vous. Ça m'étonne de vous voir un lendemain de fête.

-Je crois que je me suis endormie sur Monty hier soir, et le sol était pas très confortable, du coup je me suis réveillé rapidement. Dit la blonde.

-Ça devait être beau à voir tien.

Pour toute réponse Harper se décala de devant l'écran pour laisser à Octavia la vue du salon.

Jasper avait finit par s'écrouler a plat ventre sur le canapé, Monty était toujours étalé par terre les bras en croix, quand à Murphy il était toujours sur le fauteuil, les jambes pendant d'un coté, la tête et un bras de l'autre.

-Ça devait être une sacrée soirée. Rit Octavia en tournant son téléphone vers Lincoln pour que celui-ci puisse également voir le carnage.

-On à aussi rencontré la nouvelle copine de Clarke. Dit Raven sur le ton de la conversation.

-Hein ? Clarke à une copine ? Demanda la brune.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur on pouvait voir la tête de Lincoln apparaître à cette nouvelle.

-Ouaip. Répondit la blonde.

-Elle est comment ?

-Je suis sur que c'est ton style Linc'. Dit Raven.

-Des muscles ou il faut. De beau et long cheveux brun. Et des yeux vert à tomber.

Sur l'écran les deux filles virent Octavia et Lincoln se regarder avec des grands yeux.

-Sérieux ?

-Je peut pas être plus sérieuse O'.

-Vraiment ? Clarke et Lexa ? Dit Lincoln.

-Ouai Lexa, c'est ça sont nom. Renchérit Harper.

Lincoln et Octavia éclatèrent de rire.

-Nan mais arrêtez de nous faire marcher, ça fait 3 jours qu'elle se connaissent.

-Ben elle sont rapide, c'est la seul solution que je vois. Rétorqua Raven.

A nouveau Octavia pouffa de rire ne croyant pas ses amies.

-J'hallucine, comment ose tu ne pas me croire. Je vais te donner un exemple de ce qu'était ma nuit.

Raven attira Harper vers elle et lui posa les mains sur les fesses.

Harper entoura le cou de Raven avec ses bras.

Toutes deux imitèrent des gémissement suggestif ponctué de « oh oui Clarke » et de « Mon dieu Lexa » sous l'oeil amusé d'Octavia et Lincoln.

-Bon allez la blague à assez durée. Prévint Octavia.

-Ok. Fit une Raven défaitiste levant les mains en l'air.

Elle pris l'ordi et se dirigea dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait Raven ? S'inquiéta Octavia.

-Je te fait voir ma preuve ultime.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Clarke, laissant la lumière du couloir filtrer à l'intérieur.

Octavia eu le souffle coupé.

La lumière laissa voir Clarke, totalement nue, le drap lui couvrant uniquement le bas du corps, allongé sur une Lexa tout autant vêtue.

La tête de Clarke reposait sur la poitrine de Lexa, cette dernière avait la main gauche qui passait sous le draps au niveau du postérieur de la blonde.

Raven laissa Octavia admirer le spectacle quelques seconde avant de ressortir en fermant religieusement la porte.

-Ne doute plus jamais de ma parole Blake. Ordonna Raven en reposant l'ordinateur sur le comptoir.

Raven échangea un sourire avec Octavia et Lincoln avant de les saluer et de couper la conversation. Maintenant elle devait réveiller les autres et les contenir pour ne pas réveiller les deux femmes endormie dans la chambre.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa se réveilla elle senti quelque chose peser sur sa poitrine et lui chatouiller le cou. En ouvrant les yeux elle vit la tête de Clarke.

La, d'un coup les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se mit à rougir.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais le corps de la blonde l'en empêchait. Elle aurait pu se dégager mais pas sans la réveiller.

Elle sentit quelque chose de doux sous sa main droite et se rendis compte qu'elle était sur les fesses de la blonde. Elle se dépêcha de l'enlever de la.

Elle tenta un léger mouvement pour dégager leurs jambes entremêlée mais du s'interrompre quand une des cuisses de la blonde fit pression sur son entrejambe en la faisant frissonner.

Elle qui voulait parler du baiser qu'elle avaient échangé se retrouvait à avoir couché avec Clarke.

De sa main libre elle parcourue la table de chevet à la recherche de son téléphone. Elle le réussi à le trouver au bout de quelques secondes.

12h30 et 7 nouveaux messages. Tous d'Octavia.

Elle reposa le téléphone et secoua légèrement l'épaule de Clarke. Elle devait la réveiller, elle devait être a 14h au gymnase.

-Clarke. Il faut se lever. Je vais être en retard. Dit calmement Lexa en le secouant un peut plus fort.

-Hum. Encore cinq minutes.

Clarke se hissa un peut plus sur Lexa, sa tète au creux de son cou et une main juste sous la poitrine.

-Clarke ! Lève toi bon sang.

Lexa avait beau la secouer la blonde semblait toujours sous les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue de Jasper. Clarke se blottissait de plus en plus contre Lexa en lui déposant quelques baiser dans le cou et sur la mâchoire.

Lexa finit par faire rouler la blonde sur le coter pour pouvoir se libérer.

Cependant, Clarke sentant la source de chaleur que représentait le corps de Lexa s'éloigner, entoura la taille de la brune avec ses bras et entremêla à nouveau ses jambes avec celle de Lexa.

A bout de force Lexa se laissa tomber sur le corps de la blonde dans un soupir.

-Tu compte me laisser partir à un moment ?

Elle pris son portable pour voir ce qu'Octavia lui voulais.

 _From Octavia B. - 10h05_ « Alors elle est canon hein ? »

 _From Octavia B. - 10h06_ « Lexa ? Tu va passer ta journée au lit avec elle ? »

 _From Octavia B. - 10h27_ « Je pensais que vous auriez tenue plus longtemps sans vous sauter dessus »

 _From Octavia B. - 10h50_ « Sinon comment se passe la cohabitation avec un gros chien ? »

 _From Octavia B. - 11h20_ « Lexa ? »

 _From Octavia B. - 11h40_ « Sérieux, vous êtes encore au pieux ? »

 _From Octavia B. - 12h20_ « Va falloir qu'on discute »

Lexa referma son téléphone et soupira.

Clarke était toujours bien accroché a elle. Plus elle essayait de se sortir de la, plus Clarke s'accrochait.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Lui chuchota Lexa en lui caressant la joue.

L'emprise de Clarke se relâcha un peut, mais ne permis pas à Lexa de se libérer.

-Clarke, il faudra quand même en parler. Dit Lexa tout bas.

Cette phrase eu l'effet inverse et Clarke resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa.

-Clarke...

Lexa soupira.

-S'il te plaît Clarke.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait la rassurer pour lui faire lâcher son étreinte.

Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux.

Clarke relâcha la prise petit à petit.

Lexa descendît sa main sur la joue de Clarke et lui déposa un baiser sur le lèvres.

Clarke répondit à son baisé en murmurant un petit « Lexa », avant de lâcher la brune et de se retourner pour se rendormir.

Après s'être habillé Lexa sorti de la chambre. Du bruit venait de la cuisine et elle se dirigea vers la source.

En arrivant elle vit Harper en train de cuisiner.

-Salut. Fit-elle en entrant.

-Hey, mais qui voilà. Lui dit la blonde en se tournant vers elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Lexa s'assit au comptoir et se pris la tête dans les mains.

-Pas trop dur le réveil. Lui dit Harper avec un sourire malicieux.

Lexa fixa Harper.

-En tout cas vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusé hier soir.

Lexa rougis instantanément et baissa les yeux.

Harper finit de préparer se qu'elle était en train de cuisiner et mis une assiette devant Lexa.

-Mange, ça te feras du bien.

Lexa piocha dans son assiette en essayant d'avaler ce que son estomac lui permit.

Après avoir manger la moitié de son assiette en discutant avec Harper elle se leva d'un bond.

-Bordel ! Désolée je dois y aller je vais être en retard à mon cours. Dit elle en courant vers la chambre de Clarke pour prendre son sac.

Dans la chambre elle se dépêcha de prendre ledit sac et ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard au corps nu de Clarke. Elle pris quelques secondes pour remonter les draps dont Clarke s'était séparé.

Clarke poussa un petit soupir qui fit sourire la brune.

De retour dans la cuisine elle trouva Harper en train de laver l'assiette et les couvert que Lexa avait utilisé.

-Désolé de te laisser faire ca. Fit Lexa en désignant la vaisselle prête à être essuyé.

-C'est rien, t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude avec Clarke.

-En parlant de Clarke. Je dois partir, tu peut...

-T'en fait pas, je reste la. La coupa Harper.

Lexa la remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Mon cours termine à 16h, préviens la que je reviens après.

-T'en fait pas, je reste avec elle. Répondit Harper avec un sourire tendre.

Avant que Lexa ne sorte Harper lui lança un trousseau.

-Ce son les clé du hall et de l'appartement. Dit elle devant l'air interrogatif de Lexa.

Lexa lui fit un signe de tête et sorti de l'appartement.

* * *

-Allez, debout la belle au bois dormant.

Harper secouait légèrement l'épaule de Clarke qui grommelait.

Voyant que celle-ci ne comptait pas se lever elle lui mit un thé chaud sous le nez.

L'odeur forte du thé fit ouvrir les yeux de la blonde paresseuse.

-Tu te réveille enfin. Fit une Harper avec un grand sourire.

-Harper ? Dit Clarke en réprimant un bâillement.

-Je sais, tu t'attendait à trouver une belle blonde complètement nue, tu dois être déçue de ne trouver que moi. Lui dit Harper

Clarke se redressa dans le lit, ne tenant compte de sa nudité.

-Elle est partie travailler. Lui dit Harper pour la rassurer.

Clarke but un peut de thé dans la tasse qu'Harper venait de lui mettre dans la main.

-Je suis épuisé.

-Vu le boucan que vous avez fait hier soir ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois crevée. Dit Harper avec une pointe d'amusement.

Clarke rougis instantanément.

-C'est dingue, tu a exactement la même réaction que Lexa. Fit elle en riant.

Harper se leva et fouilla dans un des tiroirs de la blonde.

-Bon tu va te lever, manger un bout et après on va se baigner un peut. Dit-elle en sortant deux maillots de bain.

* * *

Lexa regardait son téléphone.

16h25. Elle devrait partir dans un peut moins d'une heure pour son deuxième cours.

Elle mis les clé de l'appartement dans la serrure et le déverrouilla.

L'endroit semblait calme. Elle posa les clé sur le comptoir, son sac par terre et fut accueilli par Lady ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle ordonna à Lady d'aller se coucher avant de prendre un verre d'eau.

-Clarke. Appela-t-elle.

-Salle de bain. Lui répondit la voix de Clarke.

Lexa se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se stoppa devant la porte.

-Clarke, il faut qu'on parle de hier et de jeudi soir.

-Entre. Lui fit la voix de Clarke.

Lexa obéit et ouvrit la porte.

-Alors comme ça hier soir et jeudi ?

Lexa se figea, la dans la baignoire, en face à face avec Clarke, Harper.

-La ferme Harp'.

Mais Harper piquée dans sa curiosité ne put se retenir.

-Vous avez... Enfin tu vois ? Jeudi aussi ?

Lexa sentit le rouge lui monté au joue.

-Non. Je l'ai embrassé jeudi soir.

-Ah, et pourquoi. Demanda une Harper intéressée.

Ce « pourquoi », c'était ce que Lexa se demandait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée Jeudi, et pourquoi encore hier soir. Pas que ce n'était pas agréable et un moment qui resterait gravé dans la mémoire de la brune, mais cette question l'obsédait. Pourquoi ?

Clarke visiblement mal à l'aise rougissait à vu d'œil, bientôt l'eau de la baignoire allait se mettre à bouillir.

-Allez, tu peut me le dire, Lexa est sortie. Fit Harper faisant un clin d'œil à la brune.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

-Menteuse. Je sais qu'elle est encore la, je l'entend respirer.

Harper l'éclaboussa.

-C'est moi que t'entend banane.

-T'est sure ? Lexa respire bien moins bruyamment que toi, et en plus je sens sont odeur. Fit la blonde en tournant la tête vers la brune.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de différencier son odeur de la mienne. Demanda Harper sentant une piste à creuser.

Lexa s'apprêtait à stopper Harper mais celle-ci lui jeta de l'eau au visage pour la faire taire.

-Allez Clarke. Raconte moi.

-C'est vraiment gênant la Harp'.

Harper soupira et Lexa n'arrivait pas à bouger.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, surtout si Lexa doit repartir.

Harper se leva et Lexa fut soulagée de voir un maillot de bain, lui évitant une gène supplémentaire.

Une fois sortie de la baignoire elle pris une serviette pour se sécher rapidement en sorti.

-Alors comme ca tu repars ? Demanda Clarke.

-Oui. J'ai encore un cours à donner. A ton frère notamment.

-Je pourrait t'accompagner ? Interrogea Clarke en souriant.

-Bien sur. A une condition.

-Tout ce que tu veut.

Lexa s'approcha de la baignoire.

-Je veut qu'on parle de hier et avant-hier. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Clarke s'allongea un peut plus dans la baignoire.

-Je... Tu... Raaaaa !

Clarke frappa l'eau de rage de ne pas trouver comment mettre des mots sur ses pensée.

-Hey Clarke.

Lexa lui saisit les mains et se mis à genoux devant la baignoire pour faire face à une Clarke tremblante de rage.

-Clarke. Calme toi. Regarde moi.

Lexa se gifla encore une fois mentalement à l'entente de sa connerie.

Cependant cela eu l'effet escompté, Clarke se calma. Ses mains quittèrent celles de Lexa pour monter sur son visage.

-Un jour il va falloir que tu arrête Lexa.

-Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Lexa surprise, les mains de Clarke parcourant encore son visage.

-D'être si attentionnée, si belle et si... Parfaite.

Les mains de Clarke sentirent un petit échauffement au niveaux des joues de la brune.

-Tu rougis. Dit elle en souriant.

-Quoi... No... Non pas du tout.

-T'en fait pas, même en rougissant tu est belle.

Lexa hésita un instant. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Pouvait-elle se le permettre. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon.

-Clarke ?

-Oui.

-Comment sait tu... Non. Comment fait tu... Comment peut tu dire que je suis belle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Clarke interloquée par la question.

-Clarke, je veut pas que tu le prenne mal, mais, tu sais, tu ne me vois pas.

Clarke se mit à rire, mais pas un rire moqueur.

-Lexa. Je ne te vois pas avec mes yeux peut être, mais je te vois quand même.

Clarke caressa une des joue de Lexa avec sont pouce.

-Je te vois quand mes mains te touchent. Je te vois quand j'entends ta respiration, tes pas et tes paroles. Je te vois avec ton odeur particulière. Je te vois avec... Non, c'est trop tôt pour celle la.

A la fin de son discours Clarke adressa un sourire radieux à Lexa.

-Je pense que sans mes yeux je vois plus les gens que n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne peut m'arrêter sur l'apparence physique. En quelque sorte je vois ton esprit, ta grandeur d'âme, je te vois toi. C'est pour ça que je...

Clarke s'interrompit quelques secondes.

-C'est pour ça que tu est ce que tu est.

Lexa posa ses mains sur celle de Clarke.

-Clarke...

Lexa posa son front sur celui de Clarke.

-C'était un beau discours.

Les mains de Clarke quittèrent les joues de Lexa pour se poser sur ses épaules. Le contact avec le front de la brune lui donna le coup de fouet qu'il lui fallait pour remettre ses idée en place.

-Lexa. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi...

-Shhh Clarke, ça peut attendre.

-Non Lexa. Ce qui c'est passé, ce qui se passe encore maintenant, ton odeur m'enivre, la caresse de tes cheveux sur ma peau me fait frissonner, et la sensation de tes bras autour de moi me fait me sentir en sécurité.

Lexa se perdit dans les yeux de Clarke qui semblait fixer un point quelque part au dessus de son épaule. Malgré la direction de ses yeux Lexa savait que Clarke ne voyait qu'elle en ce moment.

-Lexa. Je... Enfin, je voudrais...

-Clarke. Murmura doucement Lexa toujours son front posé sur celui de Clarke.

-Est-ce que je pourrais...

Lexa mis fin à la question de Clarke en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La mains droite de Clarke quitta l'épaule de Lexa pour se glisser sur sa nuque. Elle l'attira plus près et senti la langue de Lexa chatouiller ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent rapidement.

Lexa mit fin au baiser rapidement.

-Si tu veut venir voir ton frère il va falloir que tu t'habille vite, sinon on seras en retard.

Clarke sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur la bouche de Lexa avant que cette dernière ne la fasse se lever et l'aider à se sécher avec une serviette. Elle la porta ensuite jusqu'à la chambre ou Harper avait déjà préparer des vetements pour la blonde.

-Alors que m'a sorti Harper. Dit Clarke en enlevant son maillot de bain.

Lexa toujours quelques peut gênée face au manque de pudeur de la blonde malgré le fait qu'elle se soient toute les deux retrouvée nue dans le même lit après une nuit intense ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

Elle attendit que Clarke enfile ses sous-vêtements avant de se retourner vers elle et le tas de fringue qui attendait juste à coté d'elle.

-Alors. Elle t'a trouvé une jupe couleur … Océan ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu la mer. Dit Clarke tristement.

-Couleur ciel dans ce cas la.

-Beau ou mauvais temps ? Demanda la blonde qui avait repris son attitude joyeuse.

-Et bien je dirais beau temps, mais avec un soleil déclinant, comme une fin de soirée en été.

-Va pour la jupe couleur «Ciel d'une nuit d'été ». Conclut Clarke en riant.

-Et avec elle t'a mis un... Oh mon dieux, hors de question.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-Harper ! Hurla la brune.

Un léger « Quoi ? » leurs parvint du salon.

-T'est sérieuse avec se truc rose immonde ?

-Ben quoi ? Fit-elle en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Clarke.

Lexa lui lança le débardeur rose à la figure et retourna vers l'armoire de la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est le rose Lexa ?

Harper regarda Clarke intrigué.

-Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer Clarke, la couleur par définition de la féminité et de la séduction. Trop cliché.

-De la séduction, voyez vous ça. C'est pour ça que tu ne veut pas qu'elle en mette pour sortir? Commenta Harper le sourire au lèvres.

Lexa saisit la première chose qui lui passa sous la mains, et une balle de tennis fila vers le visage de Harper qui se baissa de justesse pour l'éviter.

Elle purent entendre la balle rebondir dans le couloir et Lady japper en courant après pour la rattraper.

-Hey ! Je refuse que ma chienne cours après une balle dans tout l'appartement. Gronda Clarke.

-C'est de la faute d'Harper. Se justifia Lexa.

-C'est juste parce que tu veut Clarke pour toi toute seule. Rétorqua Harper.

Lexa attrapa un des oreiller du lit de Clarke et le lança sur la blonde. Celle-ci se le pris en pleine tête, puis le récupéra et sauta sur Lexa.

Clarke siffla entre ses doigts ce qui fit arrêter immédiatement les chamaillerie de Lexa et Harper et rappliquer Lady, qui déposa la balle de tennis toute dégoulinante de bave sur les cuisse d'Harper qui était toujours dans son maillot de bain.

-HAAAA ! C'est dégoûtant.

-Bien fait. Lit dit Lexa.

Elle fit un caresse à Lady pour la récompenser de sa bonne action. La chienne toute contente fit une grosse léchouille sur le visage de Lexa.

-HAAAA ! DEHORS SALE CABOT.

Cette fois ci se fut au tour d'Harper de se moquer.

Clarke tapota sur le lit et Lady sauta dessus pour venir s'allonger à ses coté.

-Écoute pas ces vilaines. Fit elle en lui faisant des caresses et des petits bisous sur la tête.

Harper et Lexa se fixèrent en faisant une moue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Et après c'est cette bouche que tu va embrasser. Lui chuchota Harper dans le creux de l'oreille.

Lexa et Clarke, qui malgré la faible intensité du murmure avait entendu, rougirent d'un coup.

Harper se leva en ricanant et sortit de la pièce en lançant un clin d'œil à Lexa.

Après quelques secondes Lexa revint vers Clarke et réussi à se faire obéir de Lady sans grande difficultés. Une fois la chienne sortie de la chambre, la brune s'assit auprès de la blonde en lui tendant un débardeur.

-Tien ça c'est mieux que du rose.

Clarke pris le haut et l'enfila.

-C'est couleur...

Les lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes la firent se taire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir la couleur, si c'est toi qui l'a choisi je te fait confiance.

Une fois Clarke habillé, Lexa la porta jusqu'à son fauteuil qui était toujours dans un coin de la chambre.

-Au fait comment Harper t'a emmené dans la salle de bain ? Demanda la brune.

-Ben... Elle m'a porté, comme toi.

-D'accord. Répondis Lexa avec une pointe de suspicion.

Lexa poussa le fauteuil jusque dans la salon et elle prévinrent Harper qu'elle partait.

-Dit moi Harper, comment à tu emmené Clarke dans la salle de bain ?

-Ben elle y est allé en marchant. Répondit la blonde du tac-o-tac.

Lorsque Clarke entendit la réponse d'Harper elle se fit la plus petite possible sur son fauteuil, mais elle pu sentir le regard désapprobateur de Lexa sur elle.

-Clarke. Gronda Lexa.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas le moindre muscle, essayant de passer inaperçus.

-Je dois te rappeler que ta mère, qui est médecin, t'a dit d'attendre qu'elle vienne demain pour vérifier si ta cheville est bien remise avant de marcher?

-Je le ferais plus. Promis. Fit Clarke en tentant un sourire à Lexa.

-Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois.

Clarke approuva d'un signe de tête sous les rires de Harper.

Lexa fit un signe à Harper pour lui dire qu'elles y allait et poussa Clarke à l'extérieur.

Le chemin jusqu'au gymnase se fit tranquillement et en silence.

* * *

Cela faisait un peut plus d'une heure que Lexa donnait son cours à tout ces ados, Clarke avait pu passer quelques minutes avec son frère a discuter de tout, mais surtout de rien.

Quelques amis d'Aden tinrent compagnie à Clarke quand celui-ci faisait ses exercices pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ennuie.

Lexa était très touché de voir son petit protégé au petits soins pour sa sœur.

-Ça y'est, les jeunes on finit de t'accaparer. Fit une voix grave derrière Clarke.

-Roan. Alors comment va ta main ? Demanda Clarke.

Roan s'assit à coté d'elle et soupira.

-Plutôt bien, Figure toi que je suis allé à l'hôpital, j'ai été reçu par un gentil docteur du nom de Griffin, et elle à été assez surprise quand je lui ai dit que la personne qui m'avait remis les os en place s'appelait Clarke, comme sa fille.

-Oh tu sais, il doit y avoir beaucoup de Clarke dans la ville. Rit la blonde.

-Alors comme ça mademoiselle est docteur. Fit-il pensif.

-A vrai dire, je suis pas vraiment docteur, je suis plutôt une genre de kiné.

-C'est déjà pas mal. Rit Roan.

-Et toi, tu fait quoi dans la vie ? Demanda la blonde.

-Moi, je suis dans la recherche.

-Tu est chercheur ? En quoi ? Fit Clarke impressionné.

-En ce moment je recherche mon âme sœur. Répondit-il avec un air qui se voulait séducteur.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Que dirais-tu d'un dîner Clarke ? Ce soir.

-C'est que...

-Pour te remercier, pour ma main. Dit-il précipitamment.

-Un autre jour que ce soir, peut-être.

A quelques pas de la, Lexa qui s'était approché pour prendre des nouvelle de son collègue ne fut pas surprise de la tournure de la conversation, depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait Roan, elle commençait à le connaître.

Mais malgré elle, le fait de voir Clarke et Roan, et surtout de les imaginer partager un dîner la rendis nerveuse.

Elle s'approcha donc des deux autres et s'assit de façon à laisser Clarke entre elle et Roan. Son genoux frôla la cuisse de Clarke.

-Lexa. Fit-elle dans un sourire.

-Je prend une petite pause, c'est crétins de gosses m'ont épuisé.

-On t'a entendu Coach. Lui hurla Aden depuis le ring ou il regardait deux amis s'entraîner.

-C'était le but ! Lui hurla-t-elle en retour.

Ses élèves éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient l'habitude de se chamailler comme des gamins avec leurs coach car elle n'était pas beaucoup plus vieille que la plupart d'entre eux, et ca contribuait énormément à la bonne ambiance.

-Alors comment va ta main Roan ?

Roan fit une moue triste et se plaignit de souffrir le martyr jour et nuits, ce qui lui valut de prendre une paire de gants en plein visage tandis que Lexa lui soufflait un « Petit con ».

La conversation repris et Lexa s'amusa à voir le coté séducteur de Roan auprès de Clarke. Enfin en surface ca l'amusait, mais au fond d'elle même ça l'énervait.

Ainsi quand le devoir la rappela elle se leva et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, sous le nez de Roan.

-A tout à l'heure. Lui murmura la brune toujours contre ses lèvres.

Clarke lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau rapidement avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-Donc toi et Lexa ? Constata Roan.

-Moi et Lexa... Fit Clarke.

Clarke essayait de s'imaginer la vie, avec Lexa, ses petites attentions discrètes, ses gaffes, sa capacité à lui faire oublier son handicap. Peut-être devrait-elles essayer.

Après quelques instants de silence Roan pris congé sans reparler du dîner qu'il avait proposé au préalable.

Clarke resta le reste de l'entraînement à s'imaginer un « Lexa et elle ».

-Clarke ça va ?

Clarke sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu son frère arriver près d'elle.

-L'entraînement est finis ? Lui demanda Clarke essayant de retrouver sa contenance.

-Oui. Lui fit il.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence. Clarke su que son frère voulais lui poser une question juste au fait d'entendre sa respiration plus rapide que la normale.

-Alors toi et Lexa ? Finit-il par demander.

Clarke rit en voyant qu'Aden avait employé la même phrase que Roan quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je sais pas. Lui dit Clarke.

-Comment ça tu sais pas. Y'a rien de bien compliqué dans ces choses la, c'est oui ou non.

-Et bien je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Lui demanda son frère sur un ton doux.

-Lexa et moi... Fit elle en rougissant.

-Tu à raison, elle est canon. Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Quand maman va l'apprendre...

-Surtout pas ! Pas pour l'instant. Le coupa Clarke.

Lorsque Lexa revint des vestiaire elle proposèrent à Aden de venir manger à l'appartement de sa sœur, celui-ci accepta.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement la table était déjà mise. Le micro-onde indiquait 20h40.

Clarke avait appelé Harper pendant le trajet pour dire qu'Aden s'ajoutait à la table.

Clarke et Lexa s'assirent cote à cote face a Aden et Harper.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne ambiance, ponctuée de quelques taquinerie d'Harper et de Aden qui se préta au jeu envers Clarke et Lexa.

Le canapé fut déplié et des draps et oreillers se retrouvèrent rapidement dessus. Harper et Aden s'installèrent dessus, Lexa assise par terre et Clarke dans son fauteuil.

-Est-ce que tu peut nous jouer un peut de musique Clarke. Demanda Lexaqui avait été impressioné la veille par les talents de la guitariste aveugle.

Clarke approuva d'un signe de tête et Aden lui donna sa guitare.

Clarke joua quelques morceau pour eux. Puis la soirée de la veille les rattrapa et les trois filles eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

Harper se coucha dans le canapé, Aden était parti dans la cuisine et Lexa souleva Clarke pour l'ammener à sa chambre.

Elle la déposa sur le lit et l'aida à enlever sa jupe et à remettre correctement son atelle pour la nuit. Elle lui donna ensuite un des vieux T-shirt d'Aden qu'elle enfila en guise de pyjama.

-Je peut te dire bonne nuit. Lui demanda Clarke tandis que Lexa ouvrait la porte de la chambre pour sortir.

Lexa fit demi-tour et vint s'asseoir aux coté de Clarke sur le bord de son lit.

En sentant le matelas s'affaisser Clarke sourit.

Lexa se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit Clarke.

-Bonne nuit Lexa.

Clarke leva légèrement la tête pour combler le mince espace entre leurs levres et savoura se baiser.

Lexa se releva et retourna dans le salon. Elle se coucha aux coté d'Harper.

-Je croyais que j'allais devoir dormir avec Aden. Se moqua Harper.

-Ouai ben si tu continue il se peut que tu aille dormir dans le panier avec Lady. La prévint Lexa.

Harper lâcha un petit rire avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-Elle rayonne en se moment.

-Lady ?

-Mais non. Clarke.

-Je pensais qu'elle était toujours joyeuse.

-Oh oui elle l'est. Mais depuis hier je la trouve différente. Je la sens apaisé.

-En même temps avec la soirée que vous lui avez fait passée tu m'étonne qu'elle soit apaisé. Je sais pas se que les gars lui on fait fumer mais elle avait du mal se matin.

-J'étais la tu sais. Se moqua Harper.

Lexa se mit sur le dos, les bras croisé sous la tête.

-C'est bien qu'elle t'ai trouvé. Dit finalement Harper.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu lui apporte la normalité qui lui manquait. Et ton truc pour les couleur, personne n'y avait jamais pensé.

Il y eu un moment de silence troublé par un cri de Clarke. De ce que les filles purent entendre Aden avait volé l'oreiller de Clarke.

Elles étouffèrent un rire en imaginant la scène entre frère et sœur.

-Lexa ?

-Harper.

-C'est sérieux entre vous ?

-Je ne sais pas si il y a vraiment un nous.

-Tu doute.

-On en a pas vraiment parlé.

-Vous n'en parlez pas, mais vous vous bécotez dès qu'on tourne les yeux.

-N'importe quoi.

-Sure ?

-C'est juste... Juste que c'est agréable.

-Juste pour ça ?

-Je crois.

-En tout cas quand tu n'était pas la, elle n'a parlé que de toi.

* * *

-ADEN MON OREILLER ! Vociféra Clarke.

-Hey mais c'est bon t'en à un. Se plaignit Aden.

Clarke saisit l'oreiller qu'avait pris Aden et lui balança à la figure celui qu'elle avait avant.

-C'est nouveau que j'ai le droit à l'oreiller licorne et que toi tu prend le Metallica ?

-Ouai !

Le ton de Clarke laissait pensé que la discutions était close.

Elle se coucha sur le ventre en huma l'oreiller.

-C'est celui qu'avait Lexa hier soir c'est ça ? Demanda Aden.

-Comment veut tu que je le sache. Fit Clarke en tournant la tête vers son frère.

Celui-ci lui mis une pichenette sur le nez.

-Fait moi croire que tu ne l'a pas senti.

Clarke bougonna dans l'oreiller.

-Comment va-tu en ce moment ? Lui demanda Aden.

-Bien.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que depuis que Lexa est la tu va plus que bien.

-Elle m'aide beaucoup. Lâcha Clarke.

Aden resta muet quelques instants.

-Sérieux ? La tête de mule Clarke Griffin accepte de l'aide ?

-Je lui ai pas demandé. Se justifia Clarke légèrement blessée dans son ego.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle te sert à boire ? Elle t'ouvre les portes ?

-Non, elle m'apprend les couleurs.

-Sérieux ?

-Tu à pas finit avec tes « sérieux ». Demanda Clarke en imitant la voix de son frère.

-Sérieusement ? Jamais. Je suis trop sérieux. Rit Aden.

Clarke lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Bon alors ces couleurs sa donne quoi ?

-Ce soir j'avais une jupe couleur « ciel d'une nuit d'été » et un haut noir. Ça le noir je sais ce que c'est. Mais je lui ai donné un débardeur couleur forêt.

Aden rit à l'évocation de ces noms de couleurs.

-Quoi. Lui demanda Clarke.

-Non rien, c'est juste que je l'imagine essayant de t'apprendre les couleurs.

-Et sa te fait rire ?

-Ben ouais.

-Frère ingrat.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Clarke.

Aden senti quelque chose lui atterrir sur le torse.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Tait toi.

Clarke se blotti contre son frère la tête sur l'oreiller de Lexa qui était maintenant sur Aden.

Aden resserra son bras autour de sa sœur.

-T'est tellement accroc.

-Tu dis n'imp'.

-Tu l'aime ?

-Je... J'en sais rien.

-Tu sais se qu'on dit ?

-Nan. Mais je m'en fou.

\- « L'amour est un tyran qui n'épargne personne ». Récita Aden.

-Depuis quand tu cite Le Cid de Corneille toi ?

-Depuis que Lexa nous dit que la boxe c'est 20% de puissance, 30% de technique et 50% de cervelle.

-Elle dit ça Lexa ?

-Ouai. Enfin pas tout à fait tourné de ce sens la. Elle emploi plutôt des mots comme « force », « connaissance » et « esprit ».

-Qui sait. Peut être qu'elle arrivera à te remplir le crane avec autre chose que de la mélasse.

-Tss.

Clarke serra son frère contre elle.

-Aden ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-De rien.

Son frère lui embrassa le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Clarke s'endormit rapidement, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

Aden repensa au baisé qu'il avait vu entre Clarke et Lexa, et au sourire de sa sœur. Elle était heureuse du coup il l'était aussi. Maintenant plus qu'a le faire admettre à Clarke.

-Demain seras une longue journée pour toi grande sœur. Dit il en lui embrassant le front avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

 **Voila un chapitre qui se termine sur une petite scène d'amour fraternel.**

 **J'espère que cela vous à plus.**

 **Pour ceux qui attendait les passage hot (non je ne citerais pas de noms) j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. J'ai essayé d'écrire un truc mais je n'était pas convaincu. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à écrire une scène hot entre homme et femme, c'est bien plus dur de décrire l'amour entre deux femmes étant donné que je n'en suis pas une.**

 **Pour ceux qui trouve que leurs relation est plutôt brouillon (c'est vrai que c'est un peut le bordel) et va vite c'est parce que cette histoire sera courte.**

 **Petit spoiler sans grand dévoilement, la fiction s'arrête au retour de vacance d'Octavia.**

 **Après je ne nie pas l'éventualité de rajouter des bonus et/ou petits chapitre.**

 **Si vous êtes sage vous pourrez peut être découvrir comment Lexa devait combattre sa peur des chien au début avant que je ne change d'avis.**

 **Bon voilà, sinon si vous voulez un petit jeu, étant donné que c'est le foutoir dans cette histoire, je vous propose de me trouver quelle jour se situe dans chaque chapitre. (ex : le chapitre 1 est un dimanche, le deux est un jeudi …)**

 **Petit indice : Un des chapitre se divise en deux jours.**

 **Sinon pour le prochain chapitre on en apprendra plus sur la relation entre Clarke et Harper.**

 **J'avais envie de bousculer tout ce que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent en mettant Harper en « amie d'enfance » à la place d'Octavia ou Raven, car c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup mais qu'on ne voit pas souvent.**

 **A et prochain chapitre, petite apparition de Niylah.**

 **(Pour tout ses fans je m'excuse d'avance, sachez que j'aime bien ce personnage, mais que c'est tombé sur elle... Dommage)**


	6. Wedding Dress

**Salut à tous.**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews, nouveaux follower etc...**

 **Je vais vous avouer que ca à été le chapitre le plus compliqué à écrire. Il m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, j'ai du effacer, recommencer, ré-effacer, re-magner, supprimer, ajouter des passage en permanence car je n'était jamais convaincu du résultat.**

 **J'ai finalement obtenue un résultat un peut moins pire (sisi ça ce dit) et j'ai pu le publier dans les temps.**

 **Personne n'a trouvé la réponse au petit jeu.**

 **J'avoue que c'était pas simple mais je n'avais pas d'idée.**

 **Pour répondre simplement:**

 **Le 1er chapitre est un mercredi.**

 **Le 2eme se passe le mercredi soir/jeudi matin.**

 **Le 3eme est un jeudi.**

 **Et ensuite ça suis le rythme de 1chapitre pour 1 jour.**

 **Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) relecteur (-trice), si vous êtes intéressé, un petit PM.**

 **Précisez combien de temps vous serais nécessaire pour relire un chapitre que je les finissent en avance.**

 **PS: Mes docs sont enregistré au format OpenOffice.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

Lorsque Lexa alluma son téléphone pour regarder l'heure ce matin il était à peine 6h.

Elle entendit Lady bouger dans son panier pour s'approcher d'elle. Dans son dos Harper émit un petit grognement dans son sommeil avant de se retourner pour continuer sa nuit.

Lexa s'étira légèrement avant de se lever. Elle prit le téléphone d'Harper qui était sur la table de chevet pour s'en servir de lampe torche.

Une fois dans la cuisine elle se servit un café qui avait été préparé la veille au soir. Elle le bu froid pour éviter de réveiller la blonde qui dormait à coté avec le bruit du micro-onde.

Elle récupéra ensuite la laisse de Lady qui était accroché au porte-manteau à l'entrée et la mis sur le comptoir.

Lady l'ayant vu faire se trémoussa jusqu'à elle.

-Lady, assis. Dit Lexa après avoir claqué sa langue contre son palais.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Clarke pour récupérer ses affaires de sport.

En entrant elle fut attendrie par la scène. Elle connaissait Aden, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si protecteur.

Les bras du jeune homme entourait sa sœur qui avait la tête posé sur son torse. Ils semblait paisibles.

Elle avança discrètement pour récupérer son sac.

-Lexa?

Lexa sursauta

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Aden. Murmura Lexa.

-T'excuse pas, c'est de sa faute à elle. Fit Aden en désignant sa sœur d'un signe de tête.

Aden réussi à pousser sa sœur pour se lever sans la réveiller.

-Tu va courir? Demanda Aden.

-Ouais.

-Je t'accompagne.

Aden se leva puis sorti de la chambre pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

Lexa se dévêtis dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois nue elle pris une brassière de sport et un Boxer.

Alors qu'elle sortait son short du sac elle entendit Clarke bouger dans le lit. Elle se stoppa et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Lexa?

Clarke était en position assise, les cheveux ébouriffé et une mains devant la bouche pour retenir un bâillement.

Lexa s'approcha du lit et s'assit à coté de Clarke.

-Rendors toi, je vais aller courir avec Lady et Aden.

-D'accord. Fit la blonde toujours ensommeillé.

Clarke se rallongea. Sa main chercha celle de Lexa et quand elle la trouva elle entremêla leurs doigts.

-Reste un peut. Lui demanda la blonde.

Lexa se coucha aux coté de Clarke qui vint se blottir dans ses bras.

La brune déposa un baisé sur le front de la blonde et resta la à attendre qu'elle s'endorme.

-Aden est moi confortable que toi. Dit la blonde en se rapprochant de Lexa.

Lexa sourit et caressa les cheveux de Clarke.

-Lexa?

-Oui Clarke.

-Embrasse moi.

Lexa posa ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke dans un chaste baiser.

Clarke saisit la nuque de Lexa pour l'approfondir, et la bascula au dessus d'elle.

-Clarke. Aden attend. Réussi à dire Lexa entre deux baisé.

-J'attends depuis hier soir. Rétorqua Clarke avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Lexa.

Les mains de Clarke descendirent le long du dos de Lexa, lui donnant des frissons, et s'arrêtèrent au niveau du boxer de la brune.

La bouche de Clarke quitta celle de Lexa pour s'aventurer dans son cou, ses épaules et son torse.

La main gauche de Lexa caressait les cheveux de Clarke; Lexa tenant avec pour seul appui le coude gauche sur le lit; et sa main droite passe sous le T-shirt de Clarke, remontant le long de son ventre jusqu'à son soutien-gorge.

La main de Clarke passa sous l'élastique du boxer et commença à le descendre.

Des coups rapides à la porte les firent sursauter, et Lexa se leva précipitamment. Juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre.

-Lexa t'est prête? Murmura Aden toujours derrière la porte.

-J'arrive. Répondit-elle.

Lexa enfila son short en vitesse. Avant de revenir vers Clarke.

-Allez, rendors toi.

-Tu viendra te recoucher quand tu rentrera?

Le ton de Clarke ne laissa aucun doute quand au fait que ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre.

-Je viendrais après ma douche si c'est ce que tu veut. Lui murmura Lexa.

-C'est ce que je veut.

Lexa se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser puis se releva et sorti de la chambre. Dans le couloir Aden attendait Lexa. Lady arriva avec la laisse dans la gueule.

-T'a été plutôt longue à te préparer. Se moqua Aden alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

-T'a sœur c'est réveillé.

-C'est ce que je vois. Fit-il en pointant une marque encore rouge sur la clavicule droite de Lexa.

Celle-ci finit de lacer ses chaussure et vit qu'effectivement, Clarke avait laisser une trace de son passage.

Une fois les chaussures en place, Lexa pris une petite veste qu'elle enfila pour cacher ce suçon.

Aden attacha Lady et sorti avant Lexa qui ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble Lexa sorti son téléphone. 7h. Clarke l'avait accaparé une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Elle composa un numéro et mis le téléphone à son oreille.

Après quelques tonalités une voix grave lui répondit.

-Salut ma belle.

-Salut Gus'. On part courir avec Aden, je passe par chez toi?

-Tu peut, je serais près dans 5 minutes grand max.

-On en à pour au moins 10 pour arriver chez toi.

-Ça laissera le temps à ma femme de se préparer comme çà, pour une fois. Rit Gustus.

Lexa put entendre clairement un «Aïe» venant de son ami qui devait subir les foudres de sa femme.

-Bon ben on y va, à tout de suite.

Lexa rangea son téléphone dans une poche de sa veste et indiqua d'un mouvement de tête une direction à Aden.

Tout deux se mirent à courir à petite foulée, Lady gambadant, heureuse.

Comme prévu au bout d'une dizaine de minute Lexa sonna à l'interphone d'un immeuble.

-Entre. Lui dit une voix de femme.

Lexa poussa la porte et invita Aden à la suivre.

Aden pénétra dans le hall.

La porte d'un des appartement du rez-de-chaussé s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Gustus.

Il s'avança vers Lexa et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de serrer la mains d'Aden.

-Tu cours avec tes élèves maintenant. Rit Gustus.

-C'est bien parce que c'est le frère de Clarke. Fit cette dernière en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune blond.

Aden pris une mine offusquée avant de tirer la langue à Lexa.

-Alors comment ça se passe chez la princesse? Demanda le dirigeant du Grounders.

-Ça va.

Aden sentant venir sa possible vengeance éclata de rire.

Gustus interloqué le dévisagea.

-Ça va Aden?

-Ouais, mais Lexa, tu peut pas juste lui répondre «Ça va».

-Ta gueule Aden.

Gustus parut amusé de la tournure de la conversation.

Il s'approcha d'Aden, lui entoura les épaule avec son bras et baissa la tête vers lui.

-Allez, raconte ce qui met Lexa mal à l'aise. Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Gustus! Gronda cette dernière qui avait tout entendu.

-Demande lui pourquoi elle était longue à se préparer ce matin, et pourquoi elle à une veste alors qu'il fait bon.

Gustus se tourna vers elle.

-Lexa. Dit-il amusé.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme et de clé qu'on tourne retentit dans le hall.

Une femme s'approcha d'eux.

-Merci An' tu me sauve la vie. Soupira Lexa.

-De quoi? Demanda Anya.

-Lexa ose pas dire qu'elles et Clarke se bécotent dès qu'elles peuvent être seule. Rit Aden.

Lexa devint écarlate et baissa la tête.

-Qui est Clarke. Demanda Anya, visiblement intéressé par l'histoire.

-C'est ma sœur. Dit Aden.

-La petite blonde qui vient au Grounders avec Octavia de temps à autres.

Anya lâcha un petit rire.

-Tu sais Gus, pour toi tout le monde est petit, donc ça m'aide pas beaucoup, et Octavia connaît plein de blonde. Y'en à au moins quatre dans son groupe de révision de la fac.

-Elle est aveugle. Précisa Gustus.

D'un coup la bouche d'Anya forma un «O».

-Ah. Celle la. Bien joué Lex'. Fit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

-Ça suffit maintenant! Je suis venus courir, pas parler de moi. Ragea Lexa.

Pendant que les trois autres rirent de bon cœur Lexa sorti de l'immeuble.

Une fois dehors elle pris la direction du parc le plus proche. Les autres la rattrapèrent rapidement.

Une fois dans le parc Aden détacha Lady et tout les quatre purent courir paisiblement pendant que Lady courait dans tout les sens, sautait dans les buisson et chassait les écureuils et les pigeon.

Après une bonne demi-heure de course au travers du parc, Gustus leurs proposa de s'arrêter au Starbucks qui était dans ce-dit parc. Ils s'assirent à une table en terrasse, et Lady vint se coucher au pieds d'Aden.

Une serveuse vint prendre leurs commande. Lorsqu'elle revint elle déposa même une petite gamelle d'eau pour Lady qui en fut très contente.

Aden la remercia d'un sourire.

-Je crois qu'Aden à une touche. Fit une Lexa moqueuse en donnant un coup de coude à Anya.

-Peut-être et alors? C'est moins intéressant que le fait qu'une blonde t'ai mis le grappin dessus. Rétorqua Anya.

Aden et Gustus rirent un bon coup.

-On ne sort pas ensemble. Tenta Lexa.

-C'est pas ce qui vous empêche de vous...

-ADEN! Gronda Lexa.

Celui-ci se tut mais garda son sourire en coin.

La conversation fut facile et légère, Anya charriait Lexa quand au fait qu'elle ne sortait sois disant pas avec la blonde, et les deux hommes écoutait plus qu'ils ne parlait.

Quand ils eurent finis leurs boissons Gustus se leva pour aller régler la note et Aden l'accompagna, laissant Lady à Lexa.

La serveuse qui les avait servit vint au comptoir en les voyant entrer.

Gustus glissa les billets dans la main d'Aden et lui fit un signe de tête en direction des toilettes avant de s'y diriger.

-Salut. Fit Aden en arrivant au comptoir.

-Bonjour. Lui répondis la serveuse avec un sourire.

Aden lui tendis les billets que Gustus lui avait donné.

-Je m'appelle Aden. Dit-il pour se présenter.

-Je suis Fox.

Il lui souris quand elle lui rendis sa monnaie.

-C'est ta petite-amie. Fit-elle en lui montrant Lexa d'un signe de tête.

Aden regarda dans la direction indiquée.

-Lexa? Nan, c'est celle de ma sœur, même si entre nous, elles ne l'avoueront pas avant un moment. Dit il dans avec un petit rire.

Il saisit une serviette en papier et un stylo qui traînait sur le comptoir et écrivit dessus avant de le tender à Fox.

-Appelle moi. Fit-il en rejoignant Gustus qui sortait des toilettes.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire quand il quitta le café.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa et Aden revirent à l'appartement de Clarke, Harper était déjà levé.

-Allez, HOP HOP HOP! À la douche les crasseux. Leurs fit-elle avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

Aden invita Lexa à y aller la première.

-Tu ira réveiller la blondasse après ta douche, sinon elle dormira toujours quand Abby et Marcus vont arriver. Lui dit Harper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulé autour de la poitrine, une autre autour de ses cheveux, elle fit signe à Aden que c'était son tour.

Comme la veille Harper était en cuisine à préparer le repas, et ça sentait rudement bon.

Une fois Aden en route pour la salle de bain, Lexa se dirigea vers la chambre de Clarke.

Celle-ci dormait toujours, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

Lexa referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et se sécha les cheveux rapidement. Elle pris ensuite son sac de vêtements et se sorti une tenue confortable, car ce dimanche elles allait rester à l'intérieur.

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de sortir sa tenue complète que Clarke bougea. Lexa leva la tête vers elle et la vit assise.

-Allez, debout, sinon Harper va te gronder. Fit Lexa amusée.

Clarke s'étira, laissant la couverture qui la couvrait jusqu'à présent tomber sur le lit.

-Tu n'avais pas un T-shirt pour dormir? Demanda Lexa, les yeux fixé sur la poitrine dénudée de Clarke.

-Si mais comme ça je suis sur que tu va tenir ta promesse. Répondit Clarke en se recouchant et en remontant la couverture sur elle.

Lexa se rappelait cette promesse, mais était loin de se douter des arrières pensée de la blonde lorsqu'elle lui avait fait le matin même.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tiraillé entre l'envie de la rejoindre et le fait que si elle traînait trop elles risquait de voir Harper, ou pire Mme Griffin débarquer pour réveiller Clarke.

Le temps était compté, il fallait vite se décider.

Lexa laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, et c'est nue qu'elle se glissa sous la couette aux coté de Clarke qui ne put retenir un sourire en sentant le corps frais de Lexa contre son dos.

-Je dois me venger pour ce matin. Lui susurra Lexa avant de coller sa bouche sur l'épaule de Clarke et de suçoter sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'une marque violacée apparaisse.

Clarke se retourna pour faire face à Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Laisse moi te regarder. Dit la blonde.

Lexa saisit une des mains de Clarke et la posa sur son visage.

Lorsque le pouce de Clarke passa sur ses lèvres, Lexa les étira dans un sourire.

-Tu à un très beau sourire. Lui dit Clarke en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres étirée de Lexa.

-C'est grâce à toi que je sourit. Lui murmura la brune.

Clarke sourit à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa.

Les bras de la brune entourèrent la blonde et celle-ci posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Lexa.

-Je me sens bien ici, avec toi. Lui dit Clarke.

-Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas rester comme ça, sauf si tu veut voir Harper débarquer pour te sortir du lit. Ris Lexa.

-Juste cinq minutes. Fit Clarke en fermant les yeux.

Les cinq minutes se transformèrent rapidement en dix, puis quinze, et Clarke semblait complètement rendormie.

Des coups frappé à la porte firent sursauter Lexa qui elle aussi était en train de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer la tête d'Harper.

Lexa vérifia en vitesse que la couverture couvrait bien leurs corps nus.

-Elle dort encore. Chuchota Harper en s'approchant du lit.

-Elle s'est plutôt rendormi tu veut dire.

-Ouais et bien à ta place je me bougerais le cul, Abby arrive dans un quart d'heure.

-Regarde la, comment oser la réveiller, elle à l'air si bien. Fit Lexa en regardant Clarke.

Harper bougonna et sortit de la pièce avant de revenir deux minutes après avec un verre d'eau et de le verser sur la tête de Clarke.

-C'est comme ça qu'on ose. Fit elle alors que Clarke se réveilla dans un sursaut.

-Harp'! Hurla la blonde.

Clarke essaya de se lever pour attraper l'autre blonde, mais Lexa la retint sous la couette.

Une fois satisfaite de voir son amie réveillée Harper sorti de la chambre.

-Elle m'énerve. Elle peut pas me laisser dormir cinq minutes. Fulmina Clarke.

-Clarke, ça va bientôt faire vingt minutes que tu t'est rendormie.

-C'est de ta faute ça. Fit elle en posant son index accusateur entre les seins de Lexa.

Se rendant compte ou son doigt avait atterrit elle décala sa mains, frôlant la peau du sein gauche de Lexa avec le bout de son index, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-C'est de leurs faute à eux aussi, ils sont trop...

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase et se pencha pour embrasser la poitrine de Lexa qui lâcha un petit gémissement de surprise.

-Clarke... Arrête... Ta mère va arriver. Réussi à dire la brune alors que la langue de la blonde parcourait sa peau.

Lexa réussi à repousser Clarke avant de se lever pour s'habiller.

-Lexa... Se plaignit Clarke.

-Clarke, ta mère arrive, j'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne dans la chambre voir pourquoi tu n'est pas levé, et me trouve avec toi, la comme ça.

Lexa s'empressa de trouver des vêtements pour la blonde et les lui lança à la figure histoire de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Il est ou ton fauteuil? Demanda Lexa en regardant dans la pièce.

-Dois-je te rappeler que hier soir on m'a portée jusqu'au lit?

-Ne t'y habitue pas.

-C'est bien dommage. Je me voyais bien passer le restant de mes jours dans tes bras. Dit Clarke légèrement dans le vague.

Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte de la tournure de sa phrase. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa qui venait de laisser tomber son téléphone.

-Je... C'est pas... Enfin... Balbutia Clarke.

Lexa se rapprocha du lit et s'assit au coté de Clarke. Elle lui passa le pouce sur la joue et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. La rassura Lexa.

Le visage de Clarke récupéra sont sourire et s'illumina à nouveau.

-Allez habille toi. Lui dit Lexa.

Clarke obéît et se vêtit en vitesse.

-J'ai l'impression que tu aime bien me voir en jupe. Fit elle remarqué à Lexa en enfilant une noir.

-C'est ce qu'il y à de plus pratique pour que tu t'habille avec ton attelle.

-Ouais. Enfin elle m'a l'air bien courte.

-Tss. J'ai pris ce qui venait car à cause de toi, tu à peut de temps avant que ta mère n'arrive.

A peine Lexa eut-elle finit sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Clarke reconnut distinctement la voix de sa mère.

Lexa comprit qui venait d'arriver et passa les bras de Clarke autour de son cou avant de la soulever pour l'emmener dans le salon.

Avant de sortir de la chambre Clarke vola un baisé à Lexa.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon Abby rit de voir sa fille se faisant porter.

-Alors Clarke, on se fait traiter comme une princesse à ce que je vois. Plaisanta Marcus.

-Que veut tu Marcus, mes fidèles sujets sont prêts à tout pour que je me fatigue le moins possible. Répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Ouais ben si tu n'était pas blessé ton fidèle sujet te laisserai tomber la maintenant tout de suite. Maugréa Lexa sous le rire des autres.

Lexa déposa Clarke sur le canapé et Marcus se mit accroupi devant elle. Il pris sa jambe blessé et la posa sur ses genoux.  
Il retira doucement l'attelle de Clarke et palpa sa cheville.

-Et bien jeune fille, je pense que le repos que tu a pris à suffit. Tu devrait pouvoir gambader maintenant. Lui dit-il en posant le pied de Clarke au sol.

Clarke adressa un sourire triomphant en direction de Lexa qu'elle savait sur sa droite.

-C'est dommage, tu ne seras plus obligée d'être mon fidèle destrier. Rit-elle.

-C'est bien dommage effectivement, moi qui comptait un jour te balancer tout habillé dans la baignoire. Rétorqua Lexa.

-Tu n'aurais jamais osé.

-Tu parie? Fit Lexa en commençant à soulever Clarke.

-Tu le fera pas. Dit Clarke à moitié sur les épaules de Lexa.

-Harper, tu peut remplir la baignoire d'eau froide.

Harper rit et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Lexa? Fit une Clarke paniquée en sentant Lexa commencer à bouger.

-Clarke? Lui répondit-elle en la calant un peut mieux sur ses épaules.

Voyant que Lexa se dirigeait vraiment vers la salle de bain dans laquelle Harper était toujours Abby s'avança sous le regard amusé de Marcus.

-Les enfants, sa suffit.

-Ouais Lexa, écoute ma mère, ça suffit.

Lexa se retourna vers Abby, qui malgré l'ordre qu'elle venait de donner semblait amusée par la situation.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas écouter ta mère. Dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Abby.

Clarke se tortillait pour essayer de se défaire de l'étreinte de Lexa.

-Lexa! Pose moi!

Lexa fit la sourde oreille et continua son chemin vers la salle de bain.

-MAMAN! Hurla Clarke.

-Débrouille toi ma chérie, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les retenir.

-MARCUS! A L'AIDE!

-Désolé Clarke, je met la table, je peut pas t'aider.

-MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE LA TABLE. S'égosilla Clarke.

-Chut Clarke, ça va bien se passer. Fit Aden en rejoignant Lexa pour l'aider à immobiliser Clarke.

-ADEN SALE TRAITRE!

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Lexa vit qu'Harper avait tapissé le font de la baignoire avec toutes les serviettes et sac qu'elle avait pu trouver.

Lexa se mit en position au dessus de la baignoire, Clarke essayant toujours de se libérer.

-Tu est prête Clarke?

-NON! Lexa, si tu fait ça, je … Je...

-Tu? Demanda Harper curieuse de savoir la sentence qu'elle réservait à la brune.

-Je sais pas! Mais je trouverais. Fit Clarke déterminée à se venger.

-Tu sais que normalement tu est sensée me faire peur.

Clarke se redressa tant bien que mal, pour pouvoir parler à Lexa sans être entendu.

-Si tu me met à l'eau je ne te laisserai plus venir dans mon lit. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Lexa fit mine d'hésiter quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre et finalement laissa tomber doucement Clarke dans la baignoire.

Clarke poussa un hurlement qui se calma quand elle sentit ses fesses toucher les serviettes qui était étalé dans le fond de la baignoire sous le rire de son frère et d'Harper.

-Tu n'a pas fini à l'eau. Lui susurra Lexa dans le creux de l'oreille.

Clarke bougonna avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Lexa lui tendit le bras pour la raccompagner dans le salon mais elle rejeta son aide.

Clarke claqua la langue en appelant Lady qui vint à la rescousse de sa maîtresse.

Elle saisit le collier de la chienne et lui ordonna de l'emmener dans le salon.

C'était la première fois que Lexa voyait Lady diriger Clarke, et elle trouvait cela attendrissant. Elle avait rapidement surmonté sa peur de la chienne, mais se demanda même comment elle avait pu naître à leurs rencontre.

Une fois dans la cuisine Marcus tendit le bras à Clarke qui l'accepta. Elle relâcha Lady qui allait se coucher dans son panier.

Marcus conduisit Clarke devant une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Harper pris place à coté de Clarke, Aden et Marcus s'assirent en bout de table, Lexa se retrouva donc à coté d'Abby.

-Alors c'est toi la fameuse Lexa? Demanda Marcus.

-Euh... Oui. Fit-elle intimidée.

-Je suis très heureux de rencontrer la personne qui arrive à sortir Aden de ses jeux vidéos.

-Papa!

Lexa esquissa un sourire devant la mine déconfite d'Aden.

-Vous savez, Aden est très doué et très ouvert, je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il joue à des jeux va le détourner de ses objectifs.

Aden adressa un sourire fière à son père pour le narguer.

-Je n'en doute pas. J'ai juste peur qu'il passe à coté de sa jeunesse à rester cloîtrer ainsi. S'inquiéta Marcus.

Lexa se pencha vers Marcus.

-Ce matin, nous somme aller courir et il à rencontré une belle jeune femme, je suis sur qu'elle lui permettra de sortir plus souvent.

-LEXA!

Marcus leva les yeux vers son fils et sourit.

-Tien tien. Alors Aden raconte. Demanda son père.

Aden enfourna sa salade dans sa bouche et se renfrogna.

-Tu peut me donner le saladier maman.

Sous l'air surpris de Lexa Abby tendis le saladier à Harper.

-Harper? Tu est...? Fit Lexa perdue.

Harper, Clarke et Abby étouffèrent un petit rire.

-Pas vraiment. Dit Harper.

Abby but une gorgée de vin avant de se tourner vers Lexa.

-Susan, la mère d'Harper somme amies depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas ne pas l'avoir connue. Je suis tombé enceinte de Clarke un mois et demie après elle. Et lorsque les contractions on commencé pour elle ca à déclenché les miennes. Clarke est née avec plus d'un mois d'avance, à peine quelques heures après Harper.

Lexa vit Clarke prendre la mains d'Harper dans la sienne et elles se sourirent.

-J'ai toujours considéré Harper comme ma deuxième fille, et il en est de même pour Susan et Clarke.

Lexa regarda les deux blondes, se tenant toujours la main, et effectivement elle pouvait facilement passer pour des sœurs.

Lexa sourit à Harper. Leurs relation ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait avec Lincoln.

La suite du repas fut détendue. Aden essuyant toujours les remarques de son père pour qu'il lui parle de la fille qu'il avait rencontré le matin même. Pendant le repas il tenta quelques piques par rapport à la «relation» entre Clarke et Lexa mais se résigna à chaque fois sous le regard noir de sa coach.

A peine eurent-ils terminer le plat principal que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Aden qui était le plus près de la porte se leva et ouvrit.

-Murphy. T'est un peut en avance.

-C'est vous qu'êtes en retard. Fit Murphy en entrant.

Murphy fit un signe à tout le monde et posa une valise sur la table basse.

-Je la met dans ta chambre Clarke.

-Vas y. Répondit cette dernière.

Murphy parti en direction de la chambre de Clarke avec une housse opaque semblant contenir des vêtements.

Quand Murphy revint il s'assit à coté d'Harper, sur une chaise que Marcus avait ajouté.

-Tu prendra un café John? Demanda Abby.

-S'il te plaît Abby.

Pendant que Marcus et Aden débarrassait la table Abby servit des café et un thé pour Clarke.

-Alors tu est prête Clarkie? Demanda Murphy.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Répondit cette dernière.

-Prête pour quoi? Demanda Lexa en reposant sa tasse.

Harper pris une gorgée de café avant de se retourner vers Lexa.

-Tu est la sœur de Linc' et une amie d'O', je pense qu'on peut te mettre dans la confidence.

Lexa regarda les trois jeunes tours à tours.

-Linc' à emmené Octavia à Paris pour la demander en mariage. Lâcha John.

Lexa du se retenir pour éviter de recracher le contenu de sa tasse.

-Sérieux!

Les trois en face d'elle affirmèrent d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai déjà la robe d'Octavia, j'espère qu'elle dira «oui». Fit Harper.

-Et elle sait que tu as sa robe? Demanda Lexa.

-Bien sur que non, ça serait pas une surprise sinon. Rit Harper.

-Et comment tu sais qu'elle lui ira?

-C'est la que Clarkie intervient. Dit Murphy.

-Elles on à peut près les mêmes mensuration, le reste je m'adapte. Fit Harper.

Harper finit son café rapidement et entraîna Clarke, Abby et Murphy dans la chambre de la blonde.

Aden et Marcus se levèrent pour bouger le canapé et la table basse qui était dans le salon. Marcus pris ensuite une sorte de draps vert qui était plié sous le canapé.

-Tien Lexa, prend se bout et attache le la haut. Fit il à la brune en lui montrant un crochet sur le haut du mur.

Une fois qu'il eurent tendu le drap celui-ci recouvrait une partie du mur.

Aden ouvrit la valise de Murphy et en sorti deux petits projecteur à faible puissance.

-C'est du Made In Monty. Lui dit le jeune.

Marcus et Aden les fixèrent sur le mur de l'autre coté de façon à éclairer le drap vert.

-Tu peut amener sa à Murphy. Dit Aden en tendant à Lexa une petite mallette qu'il avait sorti de la valise.

Lexa pris la mallette et se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde.

En entrant elle vit Clarke debout en sous-vêtements, Murphy lui faisant face et la maquillant légèrement pendant qu'Abby et Harper sortait une belle robe blanche de la house que Murphy avait amené plus tôt.

-Ah merci. Fit Murphy en voyant Lexa arriver avec sa mallette.

Il la pris et la posa sur le bord du lit.

Une fois Clarke maquillé Murphy ouvrit la mallette et sortit diverse pinces et ustensiles de coiffure.

Il tressa grossièrement les cheveux de Clarke avant de laisser la place à Harper et Abby qui aidèrent Clarke à enfiler la robe.

-Wow. Commenta Lexa.

Clarke tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

Elle était magnifique. Le maquillage était minime, on ne le discernait qu'a peine. Il servait surtout à accentuer les yeux aveugle de Clarke.

-Je... Balbutia Lexa en pointant du pouce la porte.

Harper lui sourit et lui fit un signe de main pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait disposer.

Lexa sorti aussi rapidement que lui permettait ses jambes flageolante.

Une fois sortie elle se permit de relâcher le souffle qu'elle avait retenu.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon retrouver Aden et Marcus.

A peine fut-elle assise que des coup furent frappé à la porte.

-C'est bon j'y vais. Fit Lexa en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Aden qui commençait à se lever.

Lexa se leva et une fois devant la porte l'ouvrit.

Elle se retrouva face à face avec une femme au yeux marron et de long cheveux blond tressé.

-Euh... Salut. Dit la femme.

-Salut. Répondit nonchalamment Lexa.

L'inconnue ne bougea pas.

-Vous êtes? Finit par demander Lexa.

-Je suis la petite-amie de Clarke. Dit elle acerbe.

Lexa eu un mouvement de recul face à l'hostilité évidente de la femme.

-Et vous, vous êtes qui? Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

-Lexa.

Elle se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants.

-Clarke est la?

-Oui. Fit Lexa sans pour autant libérer le passage à cette femme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Celle-ci voyant que Lexa ne bougeait pas la bouscula légèrement pour passer en force.

Surprise Lexa se laissa faire et mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, temps que la femme avait mis à profit pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Lexa ferma la porte et se dirigea dans le salon ou elle avait vu la blonde partir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la tension entre Aden et cette inconnue était palpable.

Lexa s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications mais à ce moment la Harper arrivait avec Clarke, dans la robe et coiffé.

Harper se figea instantanément quand elle vit l'intruse.

-Tu est magnifique chérie. Fit la femme en s'approchant de Clarke.

-Niylah... Cracha presque Clarke.

-Je reconnais bien ton travail Harper. Tu va poser pour quel magasine Clarke?

A l'entente du nom de la personne Lexa se rappela de l'avertissement d'Octavia à propos de cette femme convaincue de quasiment posséder Clarke.

-Elle ne pose pas. Dit Harper agressive.

-Et tout ça? Dit Niylah en montrant le fond vert, les projecteurs et l'appareil photo posé sur la table basse.

-C'est pour faire des photo avant le mariage. Dit sèchement Harper.

-Quel mariage? Demanda Niylah surprise de ne pas avoir été convié.

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation. Moment pendant lequel Abby et John arrivèrent dans le salon. Si Abby resta figée de surprise, John lui se ressaisit vite.

Il s'approcha de Niylah et la serra dans ses bras.

-Dis moi grande sœur, elle ne t'a pas invité?

-Mais qui?

-Ben Clarke. C'est sont mariage quand même. Fit Murphy en s'écartant de Niylah.

Niylah resta coi.

-Mais... Mon amour...

-Deux ans Niylah, deux ans qu'on est plus ensemble.

Niylah s'approcha de Clarke, mais Lexa se mis sur son chemin.

-Pousse toi. Fit Niylah en essayant de dégager Lexa.

Lexa ne broncha pas et saisit le poignet gauche de Niylah.

-Mais t'est qui pour oser lever la main sur moi comme ça. Rugit-elle.

Murphy s'approcha doucement de sa sœur et lui posa une mains sur l'épaule.

-Elle, c'est Lexa, la future femme de Clarke.

Niylah se retourna vers son frère cherchant une trace de mensonge dans ses yeux. N'y arrivant pas elle chercha la réponse vers les autres, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires.

Elle dégagea son poignet de la main de Lexa et se mit dos à elle pour essuyer une larme qui commençait à couler.

Lexa se relâcha un peut, tout en regardant Murphy qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Cependant Niylah se retourna d'un coup et son poing vint rencontrer violemment la mâchoire de Lexa, qui surprise tomba au sol, aux pieds de Clarke.

Clarke ayant senti Lexa tomber se mis à genoux en la cherchant à tâtons.

-MAIS T'EST UNE GRANDE MALADE! Hurla-t-elle à l'attention de Niylah lorsque ses mains trouvèrent le visage de Lexa.

Les larmes aux yeux elle se pencha sur la brune.

-Lexa, tu va bien. L'interrogea-t-elle.

Lexa répondit d'un signe de tête.

Elle tenta de se relever mais Clarke se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Niylah s'avança d'un pas, mais Lady se mit devant elle, babine retroussée et commençais à grogner.

Aden et John posèrent chacun une main sur les épaule de Niylah.

-Ta de la chance que Clarke retienne Lexa et que Lady soit bien élevée. Rit John.

-Tu à 5 seconde pour foutre le camp, et j'espère pour toi que tu ne recroisera pas sa route.

Les deux hommes escortèrent Niylah dehors avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

La blonde se retourna et tambourina à la porte.

-CLARKE! CLARKE! C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître une Lexa furibonde.

-Laisse la, elle n'en vaux pas la peine. Lui murmura Clarke en passant son bras sur la taille pour la ramener à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Une fois que Lexa fut passé derrière Clarke celle-ci fit face à Niylah.

-Vas t'en, ne t'enfonce pas plus. Lui conseilla Clarke.

-Mais Clarke...

-Niylah, je t'ai dit vas t'en. Insista Clarke.

-Mais c'est qui cette traînée. Fit Niylah en parlant de Lexa.

Lexa se retourna encore rouge de rage, mais le poing de Clarke percuta la pommette de Niylah qui fut mise à terre sous la violence du choc.

-Cette traînée comme tu dit, c'est la femme que j'aime. Donc ose encore une fois dire du mal d'elle et je te promet que même sans mes yeux je te retrouverait, ou que tu te cache. Fulmina Clarke.

Niylah se releva prestement et s'enfuit en courant dans l'escalier pour disparaître à la vue de ceux qui était sur le palier de la porte.

Une fois Niylah partie Lexa ramena Clarke à l'intérieur.

-Je suis désolée. Lui dit Clarke.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais du la frapper à ta place. Répondit Lexa en enlaçant Clarke.

Clarke se laissa aller à quelques larmes dans les bras de Lexa qui le berçait.

-Ça va aller Clarke. Tenta de rassurer Lexa.

Abby qui avait vu la scène s'apprêtait à venir sermonner sa fille, elle lui avait toujours appris que la violence ne résolvait rien, mais fut stoppée par Harper qui lui prit le bras.

Clarke ne tenant compte des personnes autour d'elles déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa dans un tendre baisé.

Les bras de Clarke quittèrent le dos de Lexa pour s'enrouler autour de son cou, et les mains de la brune se posèrent sur les hanches de la blonde.

Clarke interrompit le baisé pour poser son front dans le cou de Lexa et laissa aller quelques larmes supplémentaire.

-Je suis tellement désolée... Articula-t-elle.

-Hey, ne te met pas dans des états comme ça pour elle. Dis Lexa en lui caressant le dos.

-Elle t'a frappée et elle t'a insultée...

-Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras. Constata Lexa avant d'embrasser à nouveau Clarke.

Lexa sécha les larmes de Clarke avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

Elle devint rouge quand elle vit tout que tout les regards était braqué sur elles. Et elle faillit hurler sur Harper quand elle vit la photo qu'elle avait pris avec son téléphone.

-Harper! Tenta Lexa en essayant de se retenir.

-Quoi? Demanda Clarke.

-Oh rien, juste une très belle photo de toi en train d'embrasser Lexa à pleine bouche.

-Efface ça tout de suite! Ordonna Lexa.

-HARP'! S'indigna Clarke.

-C'est bon, je l'efface.

Harper effaça la photo devant Lexa pour lui prouver.

-De toute façons, Octavia l'a déjà reçu et dois déjà l'envoyer à tout le monde. Rit la blonde en se cachant derrière Aden.

-HARPER! Hurla Clarke en essayant de la trouver dans le salon.

Murphy saisit Clarke par le bras.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai tout un maquillage à refaire moi maintenant.

Sur ces paroles ils entraîna Clarke dans sa chambre.

Harper s'approcha, les mains en l'air, d'une Lexa toujours fulminante.

-Désolée, mais vous ne vous l'avouez pas, il vous faut bien un coup de main.

-Tss.

-Bon allez suis moi, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Elle prit la main de Lexa et l'entraîna dans la chambre à la suite de Murphy et Clarke.

Dans le salon ne restait plus qu'Aden, son père et sa belle-mère.

-Ça fait longtemps? S'interrogea Abby.

-A peut près trois jours. Dit Aden.

-Non qu'elle se connaissent. Précisa Abby.

-AH! Ben à peut près quatre jours. Rit Aden sous l'œil suspicieux d'Abby.

Le téléphone d'Aden sonna coupant Abby dans sa prochaine question.

-Allô?

Marcus qui jusqu'à présent regardais Abby qui venait de comprendre que sa fille était amoureuse tourna la tête vers son fils.

-Fox? Non bien sur que non tu me dérange pas.

Aden croisa les yeux de son père avant de sortir de l'appartement pour avoir plus d'intimité.

-Et bien, je crois que mon fils aussi est amoureux. Souffla-t-il.

Dans la chambre de Clarke Murphy était en train de retoucher les maquillage de Clarke, pendant qu'Harper sortait un costume de la housse qui avait contenue la robe.

-C'est celui de Monty. Fit elle en le mettant devant Lexa tout en jaugeant la taille.

Après avoir tourner autour de Lexa, palpant ses mollet, ses bras, ses épaules et diverses partie de son corps elle se replaça devant elle.

-Ça devrait le faire. Enfile le.

-Mais...

-Tout de suite! Fit Harper en entraînant Murphy hors de la chambre.

Lexa se résigna et se dévêtit pour enfiler le costume.

-Désolée pour Harper, elle veut toujours les photos les plus parfaites. Sourit Clarke.

-C'est pas grave, au moins je suis pas accoutré d'une robe. Ris Lexa.

-Quoi! Tu refuserais de porter une robe. Même une aussi significative que celle la. Demanda Clarke en montrant la robe de mariée qu'elle portait.

-Tout dépends pour qui je la porte. Répondit Lexa.

Clarke une mains sur le lit avança vers Lexa. Une fois qu'elle put sentir son souffle elle se stoppa.

-Un jour tu trouvera celui ou celle qui te feras mettre une robe blanche. Lui murmura-t-elle.

-Il n'y en a qu'une qui aurait ce pouvoir.

-En attendant, tu est la, avec moi...

Elle embrassa Lexa goulûment.

Lexa répondit à son baiser en serrant Clarke contre elle.

La porte s'ouvrit interrompant l'échange sensuel.

-Bordel les filles c'est pas vrai. Râla Murphy en les séparant.

Il saisit le menton de Clarke et lui fit lever la tête.

-Voila, faut que je refasse ton rouge à lèvre. Bordel Clarke...

Il se tourna vers Lexa.

-Et toi c'est pas mieux. Va donc te passer le visage sous l'eau. Et ne passe pas dans le salon, tu ferais faire une attaque à Abby.

Lexa s'excusa et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

En se regardant dans la glace elle vit les traces que les lèvres de Clarke avait laisser sur sa bouche et sa mâchoire.

Elle prit de quoi s'enlever toutes trace du passage de la blonde, et une fois prête, elle sortie de la salle de bain.

Dans le salon elle retrouva Harper qui positionnait un trépied pour mettre l'appareil photo.

Elle se retourna vers Lexa et s'approcha d'elle pour ré-arranger sa tenue.

-Tien, il t'en reste un peut ici. Fit elle en essuyant une trace rouge qui était restée dans le cou de Lexa.

-Merci.

-Attend qu'Abby soit partie pour sauter sur sa fille, ça épargnera son petit cœur. Lui chuchota Harper avec un clin d'œil.

Elle amena Lexa devant le fond vert et la positionna de profil.

-Bon heureusement qu'on ne prend pas les chaussures en photo. Rit Harper.

Lexa était pieds nus et le pantalon de smoking de Monty était légèrement trop court au niveau des jambes.

Harper pris quelques photos, demandant à Lexa de prendre telle et telle pose sous les regards d'Abby, Marcus et Aden.

Murphy et Clarke arrivèrent après quelques clichés et Harper positionna Clarke face à Lexa.

-Bon les filles, vous êtes amoureuses, vous êtes devant l'autel. Lexa tu prononce tes vœux.

-Hein? Mes vœux? Fit Lexa en se tournant vers Harper.

-Oui. Enfin ta pas besoin de les prononcer vraiment. C'est juste une mise en scène, y'a pas de sons sur les photos. Se moqua Harper.

Lexa fit face à Clarke, les bras ballant et le front plissé semblant réfléchir.

-Ça va pas du tout Lexa. Râla Murphy.

-Vas-y Murphy. Lui Ordonna Harper.

Murphy se dirigea vers les deux femmes. Il les observa un moment, Lexa de plus en plus mal à l'aise se tritura les doigts.

-On va commencer par ça. Finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes.

Il se mit derrière Lexa et lui attacha les cheveux dans une queue de Cheval.

-Bien elle à l'air plus naturelle comme ça, mais elle fait toujours cruche. Fit Harper derrière son appareil.

-Hey. Gémit Lexa de mécontentement.

-Désolée chérie, mais c'est vrai. Lui souffla Murphy.

Murphy repris la place du début entre Harper et les deux filles et s'attrapa le menton en réfléchissant.

Il pris les mains de Clarke et les déposa juste au dessus de la poitrine de Lexa, avant de saisir celle de la brune et de les placer sur les hanches de la blonde.

Murphy s'écarta pour faire voir le résultat à Harper.

-Pas mal, mais Lexa à l'air d'avoir un balais dans le …

-On à compris Harper. Fit Clarke sentant Lexa trembler légèrement.

-Détend toi Lexa. Lui conseilla Murphy.

-Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Se plaignit celle la.

-Concentre toi sur un détail. Dit Harper.

Lexa ferma les yeux quelques instants et se secoua la tête.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Clarke.

D'abord dans les yeux, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle fut parcourut de frisson.

Ensuite les lèvres de Clarke, mais ce rouge et ce grain de beauté lui donnait juste envie de l'embrasser.

Elle posa les yeux sur son menton, son cou et enfin son décolleté.

Murphy mis son doigt sous le menton de Lexa et lui fit remonter la tête.

-Je pense pas que ça soit le meilleur endroit à regarder pour que tu te concentre. Lui fit-il.

Lexa secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et se concentra sur le front de la blonde.

-On va essayer comme ça. Fit Harper.

Murphy s'éloigna du cadre et Harper se positionna pour prendre la photo.

-Attend!

Harper se tourna vers Abby.

-Quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Il manque quelque chose. Lui répondit Abby en s'approchant des filles.

Elle enleva une bague de son doigts et la passa à l'annulaire gauche de Clarke.

-Voila. Fit-elle en reculant.

-Allez on reprend. Fit Harper.

Clarke sentait encore Lexa troublée.

-Regarde moi. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Lexa laissa ses yeux dériver sur ceux de Clarke et s'y perdit.

Les quelques flash se reflétait sur la robe de la blonde et la sublimait.

-Hey Lexa tu m'entend.

La brune sursauta en sentant la mains d'Harper sur son épaule. Elle ne savait combien de temps elle avait plongé dans le regard de la femme en face d'elle.

-Bon on va essayer d'autre poses.

Harper repris sa place derrière l'appareil, et avec l'aide de Clarke, Lexa fut plus à s'aise.

-Bon Lexa, enlève la veste, tien la sur ton épaule droite avec ta mains droite.

Lexa se mis en position et Murphy passait derrière pour corriger son placement.

-Maintenant Clarke tu la prend par la taille et tu te colle à elle. Et Lexa tu met ta mains gauche dans le dos de Clarke.

Comme précédemment, Murphy recoiffa et repositionna les jeunes femmes quand ce fut nécessaire.

-N'oubliez pas, vous êtes amoureuses. Dit Harper en prenant quelques cliché.

La séance durait depuis bien deux heures, ce qui parut très long pour Lexa, mais les autres ne semblait pas être dérangé.

-Allez dernière prise. Dit Harper au soulagement de Lexa.

-C'est une question d'habitude. Lui murmura Clarke.

-On fait quoi? Demanda Lexa à la photographe.

-Le point culminant du mariage. Sourit Harper.

-La pièce montée? Interrogea Lexa.

Harper et Murphy lâchèrent un rire franc.

-Le baiser. Souffla Abby.

Lexa tourna la tète vers Clarke qui semblait gênée tout comme elle.

-Vous inquiétez pas, il n'y auras pas de rouge à lèvre cette fois. Ris Murphy en approchant de Clarke avec une lingette démaquillante.

Une fois les traces de rouge disparue des lèvre de Clarke, Murphy retourna aux coté d'Harper.

-Quand vous voulez les filles. Fit elle, prête à prendre les cliché.

Lexa regardait Clarke dans les yeux cherchant une approbation qui ne venait pas.

-On est obligée, la comme ça, devant vous? Demanda la blonde.

-Tu faisait pas d'histoire quand c'était Monty à la place de Lexa. Fit Harper.

-Quoi? S'indigna Lexa.

-Tu vois, pas de raison que ça vous gênes, vous le faites bien hors caméra. Ris Harper.

-Harper, tu peut pas comparer.

-Justement, avec Monty c'était du cinéma et sa se voyait. La ça seras parfait.

-Non Harper, je peut pas, pas comme ça.

-C'est bon allez Clarkie. J'ai rien dit quand je vous ai trouvé nue ce matin dans ton lit...

Harper se mis la main sur la bouche.

-Bon ben si en fait je crois que j'ai tout balancé. Dit elle en se tournant vers Abby qui se secouait la tête pour essayer de faire sortir ces images de la tête.

Lexa soupira et Clarke rougis de honte.

-Allez Clarkie c'est pas la fin du monde. Essaya de la rassurer Harper.

Harper et Murphy défaitiste de ne pas avoir ce fameux cliché commencèrent à rassembler le matériel qu'ils avait éparpillé sur la table basse.

-Hey Clarke, c'est vrai ce que t'a dit à Niylah? Demanda Aden.

-A quel propos? Demanda la blonde.

-Ben que toi et Lexa vous alliez vous marier?

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte. Je lui ai juste dit que j'aimais Lexa...

Aden donna un coup de coude à Harper, qui regarda en direction des deux filles qui était toujours enlacée.

-Tu... Tu m'aime? Demanda Lexa.

-Je... Je sais... Je crois. Dit Clarke.

-Clarke. Dit tendrement Lexa en passant son pouce sur la joue de la blonde.

Clarke colla sa joue à la main de Lexa.

-Je crois bien que je t'aime. Murmura la blonde.

Lexa attira le visage de Clarke vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait sous l'œil larmoyant d'Abby et les flashs de l'appareil d'Harper.

Il était quasiment 18h quand le shooting pris fin.

Abby, Marcus et Aden saluèrent les quatre amis et s'éclipsèrent.

Murphy et Harper ne tardèrent pas à finir de ranger leurs matériel ainsi que les tenues que les filles avait utilisée avant de rentrer chez eux également.

Rapidement Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent seule dans l'appartement de la blonde.

Après une après-midi bruyante le silence fit du bien aux filles. Clarke se dirigea vers le canapé et s'écroula dessus.

-Tu supporte ça souvent? Demanda Lexa en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

-De temps en temps. Répondit Clarke.

-Alors comme ça, toi et Monty? Interrogea Lexa.

-C'était pour la couverture spéciale saint Valentin. Se justifia Clarke.

-Et?

-Et il embrasse bien mieux que toi.

-Quoi? S'offusqua Lexa.

-En fait je crois que je ne me rappel pas assez de tes baiser. Ris Clarke.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Lexa souleva Clarke du canapé, celle-ci passa les bras autour du cou de la brune.

-Qu'allons nous voir? Minauda Clarke.

-Si j'embrasse moins bien que Monty. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

-A vos ordre commandant. Rit Clarke.

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de Niylah?**

 **Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière au fans de ce personnage «ne me tuez pas, moi aussi je l'aime bien. Elle était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment».**

 **On en à appris plus sur Harper et Clarke, un petit peut sur Murphy, même si ce n'est clairement pas des éléments très importants.**

 **Dans les prochains chapitres on en apprendra un peut plus sur Lexa et son passé. J'ai déjà quelques idée mais rien de bien définis, même si il y à des indices disséminé dans les premier chapitre. Peut être que vous trouverez, peut être pas.**

 **Et comme d'hab, le petit jeu de la semaine.**

 **Aden à rencontré un personnage du nom de Fox.**

 **Qui est-ce personnage dans la série?**

 **Est-elle toujours en vie?**

 **Sinon, comment est-elle morte?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	7. Hors Sujet : EXTRAIT

**Hello everybody**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et que vous aviez été sage pour que le gros bonhomme rouge vous donne des cadeau.**

 **Ceci n'est pas la suite de "Look into my eyes", avec noël et le nouvel an qui approche je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon chapitre N°7.**

 **Pour compenser je vous met un petit extrait de mon prochain projet.**

 **Cet extrait est en P.O.V Lexa, ce qui est susceptible de changer avant la sortie officielle de cette FF.**

 **Je vais tenter d'écrire quelques chapitre en P.O.V et je verrais si ça me convient ou pas.**

 **De même que les dialogue et déroulement de la scène dans cette extrait son susceptible de changer, même si dans le fond la finalité seras la même.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne dernière semaine 2017.**

 **En espérant être prêt pour le 1er Mercredi de Janvier.**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Clarke venait de quitter ma chambre.

J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir lorsque je m'était habillé et j'avais toujours la même chose qui me tourmentais. Il fallait que je lui dise, que je lui demande de rester auprès de moi, à Polis.

Je devais agir avant qu'elle ne parte avec Octavia.

En sortant de ma chambre entendit un coup de feu qui venait de l'étage d'en dessous. Je regardais mes gardes qui était devant la porte et leurs fit un signe de tête pour qu'ils me suivent.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, je me mis à courir, mes deux gardes sur les talons, et deux autres nous rejoignirent rapidement alerté par le bruit.

Nous étions dans le couloir de l'étage du dessous quand je compris que les coups de feu venait de la chambre de Clarke.

-Protégez Wanheda. Ordonnais-je à mes hommes.

Je n'avais aucune certitudes, mais je savais que si Clarke était l'auteure des coup de feu elle ne faisait que se défendre.

Mes gardes toujours sur les talons je me mit à courir vers la porte de sa chambre quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Un corps passa au travers des vitres opaques de la porte et s'étala sur le sol face contre terre. A travers la vitre brisée je pu apercevoir Titus, toujours en joue.

Mon regard parti vers le bas, le corps au sol, les cheveux blonds.

-Saisissez vous du Fleimkepa. Ordonnais-je à un de mes gardes en sautant à genoux aux coté de Clarke.

D'une légère pression je le retournait, lui posant la tête sur mes genoux.

Du sang coulait en abondance de son épaule droite ou la balle avait pénétré sa chaire, et des morceaux de verres était enfoncé à divers endroit sur ses bras et son ventre.

-Clarke! Clarke! Appelai-je.

Un de mes gardes m'emmena un homme, un Skaikru et me dit que Titus l'avais fait prisonnier.

-Libérez le. Et allez me trouver Okteivia kom Skaikru. Hurlai-je.

Mes gardes se précipitèrent vers les escalier pour rejoindre le bas de la tour.

Le Skaikru s'approcha de Clarke.

-Est-ce qu'elle...

-Non. Le coupai-je.

Je mis ma mains sur sa poitrine et je put sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Ma main trouva ensuite sa joue.

-Clarke, ouvre les yeux.

Comme pour répondre à ma supplication, les yeux de Clarke s'ouvrirent.

Elle gémit de douleur. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide.

Lexa arracha une manche de son haut et l'appliqua contre la blessure à l'épaule de Clarke.

-Ça va aller, n'ai pas peur.

Les yeux de Clarke se fermèrent et sa respiration devint erratique.

-Elle perd trop de sang. Dit l'homme.

-Reste avec moi. Dis-je à Clarke.

Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux et encra son regard dans le miens, on pouvait lire tant de souffrance dans ses yeux.

-Clarke on va te soigner, reste avec nous. Dit le Skaikru en s'approchant.

-Ne t'approche pas. Lui dis-je en le repoussant violemment alors qu'il tendait la mains vers le ventre de Clarke.

Celle-ci le regarde et lui fit un signe de tête. Il s'approcha de nouveau et je le laissait faire.

Il saisit un morceau de verre qui était planté dans l'abdomen de Clarke et posa son autre main sur son ventre.

Je la vit serrer les dents et il l'arracha d'un coup. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, mais heureusement le verre ne s'était pas enfoncé et la blessure était superficielle.

Les minutes passèrent et le sang de Clarke continuait à s'écouler.

Je releva la tète au bruits des pas qui courrait vers nous et je vis Octavia arriver et de la même façon que moi précédemment se jeter au sol aux coté de Clarke.

-Clarke! Clarke! Appela Octavia.

Celle-ci réussît à tourner la tête vers elle et lui sourire avant d'être prix d'une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un filet de sang.

-Hey calme toi, tu va t'en sortir. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

Une larme quitta ma joue pour tomber sur la sienne.

-In peace may you leave the shore.

In love, may you find the next.

Safe passage on your travels

Untill our final journey to the ground.

Lorsque Murphy récita sa prière Octavia fut secoué de sanglots.

-May we meet again. Prononcèrent les deux Skaikru.

Clarke fixa son regard dans le miens.

-Tu va t'en sortir. Lui répétai-je essayant de la convaincre.

-N'ai pas peur Lexa.

-Non.

La main de Clarke se posa sur ma joue.

-Lexa... Ai gonplei ste od...

La main de Clarke retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-CLARKE! Hurlais-je.

Du regard je cherchais dans ses yeux une trace de vie, mais plus aucune lumière ne semblait en sortir.

-Yu gonplei ste odon Klark kom Skaikru.

Après avoir terminé la phrase que Clarke n'avait pu compléter Indra passa deux doigts sur les yeux de Clarke et les ferma.

Je serrais son corps contre moi.

-Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. Réussi-je à articuler les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque le garde escortant Titus passait à coté de moi, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête malgré ce que j'avais décrété au précédent conseil. JUS DREIN JUS DAUN


	8. New Home

**Bonjour everybody,**

 **BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Voila, ça c'est fait.**

 **Donc parlons peut, mais parlons bien.**

 **Merci comme d'habitude aux review, follow et tout les autres.**

 **Cependant des remerciement spéciaux pour cette fois.**

 **Merci à Faberry45 qui à posté la 50eme review,**

 **Merci à EdenFF pour sa longue review, ses critiques ultra pertinente et constructive (je vous encourage d'ailleur, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à aller lire ses deux FF qui sont les meilleures que j'ai lu dans l'univers de la série)**

 **Et un GRAND merci à Whyamishy pour la relecture et correction.**

 **Félicitations également à Skippy1701 qui est la seule personne à avoir trouvé qui était Fox ET comment elle était morte. (Faisait partie des 100, morte au Mount Weather suite à l'extraction de moelle).**

 **Alors j'ai vu que l'extrait de ma prochaine FF à fait couler beaucoup d'encre, mais je vous dirais juste de garder espoir, car comme le disait Abby _Hope is everything_.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir, comme d'habitude. Elle étendit son bras gauche sur le lit à la recherche de la chaleur du corps qui l'avait tant comblée la veille au soir.

Elle ne trouva qu'un liquide poisseux et tiède.

En relevant la main le liquide se mit à couler le long de son bras.

Elle porta la main à son visage, quelques gouttes lui tombèrent dessus.

Machinalement elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Ce liquide avait une odeur et un goût métallique.

Un rire retentit et elle se releva brusquement.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, j'ai éloigné cette traînée, nous ne sommes plus que toute les deux.

-Ni... Niylah?

Clarke n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, c'était bien la voix de son ex petite-amie.

Elle réalisa ce que sa main avait touché.

-Lexa!

Elle se déplaça dans le lit, vers le coté où Lexa s'était endormie la veille. Clarke rampa dans la mare de sang, celui de Lexa. Arrivée au bord du lit elle chercha au sol avec sa main, jusqu'à trouver le visage froid de Lexa.

-LEXAAAAA!

Aussitôt Clarke sentit des mains sur ses épaules la pousser avec force sur la tête de lit en position assise.

Et là des sons arrivèrent à son oreille. Un moteur, la radio, la voix d'un homme, son père.

Une lumière aveuglante lui fit fermer les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit elle voyait. Le siège devant elle, l'autre siège, celui du poste de conduite, occupé par son père.

Le paysage qui défilait.

Et la voiture qui les doublait.

Une nouvelle lumière aveuglante la força à fermer les yeux.

Des bruits de Klaxon, de freins, la sensation d'être attirée en avant, le siège enfant sur lequel elle était assise se souleva, arrêté par la ceinture de sécurité. Sa timbale qui lui échappait des mains.

Un choc, une explosion.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce camion de produits chimiques qui avait dévié de sa trajectoire pour éviter la voiture qui les doublait.

L'un des fûts en plastique bleu qui vint exploser au contact du pare-brise. Les petits morceaux de verre qui lui arrivèrent en plein visage, le liquide que contenait le fût qui fut propagé dans tout l'habitacle. Ses yeux qui la brûlaient de l'intérieur.

-Clarke. Regarde-moi.

La voix faible de son père qui l'appelait quand elle essayait de s'arracher ses globes oculaires qui la brûlaient tellement.

-Hey Clarke. REGARDE-MOI!

La voix de son père qui hurlait, qui devenait plus aiguë.

-CLARKE ARRETE!

Cette voix qui n'était définitivement plus celle de son père.

Un nouveau choc, sur sa joue cette fois.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aussitôt après son cri, tout était de nouveau noir.

Des bras vinrent la serrer et la mettre en position assise.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent autour d'elle, sur les draps défaits.

-Clarke. Tu m'as fait peur.

Elle pouvait entendre toute l'inquiétude dans la voix de Lexa.

Lexa finit par éloigner Clarke de son étreinte pour regarder son visage.

Les larmes de la blonde s'écoulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui coulait de l'entaille qu'elle s'était faite sous la paupière gauche en essayant de s'arracher les yeux.

-Clarke. Ça va aller, c'était un cauchemar.

Clarke mis sa main gauche sur son visage et pu sentir le parfum métallique du sang sur ses doigts.

Elle sanglota de plus belle, se rappelant de la sensation horrible de trouver le corps sans vie de Lexa.

-Hey, ça va aller. Fit Lexa en la serrant à nouveau contre elle.

Clarke s'éloigna un peu de Lexa en passant sa main sur sa joue douloureuse.

-Désolée, mais je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Lui dit Lexa en posant les lèvres à l'endroit où elle l'avait giflée.

Clarke encore perdue entre le rêve et la réalité tâtonna dans le lit à la recherche de la timbale qu'elle avait faite tomber dans cette voiture.

-Hey Clarke. Je suis là, regarde-moi.

Lexa qui était toujours à califourchon sur Clarke saisit les deux mains de la blonde et les posa sur son visage.

Les mains de Clarke parcoururent rapidement le nez, la bouche, le front et le menton de Lexa.

Aussitôt les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Clarke qui serra Lexa contre elle.

-Ça va aller Clarke. Tenta encore une fois de rassurer Lexa en déposant un baiser sur le front de la blonde.

Après quelques minutes Clarke réussi à se calmer. Elle se rallongea en entraînant Lexa avec elle, la serrant toujours fermement contre elle.

Lexa tenta de se dégager pour prendre une meilleure position, mais dès qu'elle sentit du mouvement Clarke resserra son étreinte.

-Hey. La rassura Lexa.

-Me laisse pas. Dit Clarke avec la voix brisée.

-Clarke. Je ne te laisserai pas, je t'aime.

A ces mots la blonde laissa la brune se mettre sur le coté avant de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Rendors-toi, je reste là. Lui murmura la brune.

Clarke se contenta de dire «Non» de la tête.

-Tu veux me raconter? Demanda Lexa.

A nouveau Clarke secoua la tête.

-Plus tard alors?

Cette fois Lexa obtint une réponse positive.

Une fois de plus Lexa embrassa le front de Clarke et put remarquer qu'elle était en nage.

-Reste là, je vais te faire couler un bain.

Lexa commençait à se lever mais Clarke s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au corps de sa compagne.

-Hey, je ne serais pas loin. Fit Lexa en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de Clarke.

Lexa claqua de la langue et appela Lady. Celle-ci vint rapidement et grimpa sur le lit sous les encouragements de Lexa.

-Regarde, reste avec Lady, je reviens quand le bain est prêt.

-Ne pars pas. Sanglota Clarke.

-Je laisserai la porte ouverte, comme ça tu m'entendras, et Lady restera avec toi.

A contre cœur Clarke laissa Lexa partir.

Une fois celle-ci debout, Lady vint s'allonger aux cotés de Clarke qui la serra contre elle.

Comme Lexa le lui avait dit, elle laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et s'arrangea pour faire le plus de bruit possible pour rassurer la blonde quand à sa présence.

C'est inconsciemment qu'elle se mit à chanter une des chansons que la blonde avait jouées à la guitare quelques jours plus tôt.

En entendant les paroles de Demons d'Imagine Dragons Clarke ferma les yeux et s'imagina avec sa guitare en train de jouer.

Lexa revint sans que Clarke ne se rende compte qu'elle avait arrêté de chanter, toujours perdue dans son esprit à jouer de la musique.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Lexa secoua son épaule.

La brune aida la blonde à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lexa ferma la porte pour éviter que la chaleur ne sorte.

Elle enjamba le rebord de la baignoire avant d'aider Clarke à la rejoindre.

Une fois debout dans la baignoire Lexa retira le T-shirt de la blonde, la laissant nue.

Elle s'assit ensuite dans la baignoire s'adossant au bord et aida Clarke à s'asseoir entre ses jambes, le dos de la blonde s'appuyant sur la poitrine de la brune.

Lexa entreprit de masser les épaules de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir.

Elle sentait la brune dans son dos, son cauchemar semblait si loin.

Clarke parvint à se retourner dans la baignoire et surplomba Lexa. Elle se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Clarke qui avait eu tant peur de la perdre donna tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce baiser.

Lexa attira Clarke contre elle et approfondit leur baiser.

Elles restèrent un moment dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à frissonner dû à la température de l'eau qui avait baissée.

Lexa sorti la première et aida Clarke à sortir. Elle prit la serviette qu'elle avait laissée sur le chauffe-serviette plus tôt et enroula la blonde avec pour la sécher.

Une fois finit elle attacha la serviette autour de la poitrine de la blonde et s'éloigna pour prendre une deuxième serviette pour elle.

Clarke interrompit en faisant tomber sa serviette et en se collant à elle pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

-Clarke... Il est... 3h du matin... Réussit à dire Lexa.

Clarke ne lui répondit qu'en trouvant le chemin de sa bouche avec sa langue.

Lexa saisit les cuisses de Clarke et la souleva pour l'entraîner dans la chambre.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke émergea une fois de plus ce matin là elle passa la main sous le T-shirt de la femme qui était au lit à ses cotés.

Elle s'arrêta rapidement en soupirant.

-Salut Harper.

-Salut toi. Répondit Harper avec un sourire en embrassant le front de Clarke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est Lexa qui m'a appelée, elle devait sortir travailler mais elle ne voulait pas te laisser seule.

Clarke retira sa main de sous le T-shirt d'Harper et se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

-Tu veux me raconter? Lui demanda-t-elle en faisait référence au cauchemar.

-Mauvais rêve et crise d'angoisse. Éluda Clarke.

-Je suis là si jamais. Répondit Harper.

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Allez, lève toi et je te prépare un petit déjeuner. Lui dit Harper en se levant.

Clarke écarta sa couette et se leva pour partir vers son armoire.

-En tout cas, je sais comment Lexa t'a rassurée. Rit Harper en voyant son amie nue.

Clarke lui tira la langue pour seule réponse.

Harper se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner avec ce qu'il restait dans le frigo.

Clarke la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée cette fois-ci et avec sa canne blanche.

Clarke repéra rapidement une chaise du comptoir et s'assit dessus.

-Lexa a emmené Lady? Demanda la jeune aveugle.

-Nan, elle l'a laissée avec nous au cas où. Elle n'a pas bougée d'un poil depuis que Lexa lui a ordonné de surveiller la porte. Répondit Harper en remplissant la poêle de pâte à pancake.

-Au cas où de quoi?

-Niylah.

Clarke resta muette.

-On se doute bien que s'est à cause de sa visite hier que tu as fait une crise.

Clarke encore une fois se tut ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons d'Harper.

Cette dernière posa une assiette devant Clarke et partit fouiller un des placards à coté du frigo.

-Clarke?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand tu n'en as plus? Questionna Harper en posant bruyamment un flacon orange vide à coté de l'assiette de la blonde.

-Mercredi. Répondit-elle.

-Et tu n'as rien dit? Gronda la blonde.

-Pourquoi, tout allait bien, je n'ai pas refait de crise depuis...

-Cette nuit. La coupa sèchement Harper.

Clarke baissa la tête, fautive.

-Tu sais que si Lexa n'avait pas été là tu aurais pu te blesser, et gravement. Tu aurais peut être même pu te tuer.

Clarke ne bougeait toujours pas, subissant les remontrances d'Harper.

-J'appelle maman, elle va te rapporter un nouveau flacon.

-Harp'.

-Non! Clarke, je serai pas toujours là, Octavia non plus.

-Mais...

-Et qui sait combien de temps Lexa restera.

-Harp'! Fit Clarke en haussant le ton.

-Quoi?

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était vrai que selon le deal qu'elle avait passé avec Octavia, maintenant que sa cheville était guérie Lexa pouvait retourner chez elle à tout moment. Cela angoissait Clarke. Se verraient-elles toujours si la brune décidait de rentrer.

Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner et Harper appela Abby qui la prévint qu'elle passerait dans l'heure.

Les deux filles se posèrent sur le canapé, Clarke cherchant toujours un contact physique pour inconsciemment se rassurer se retrouva avec la tête dans le cou d'Harper.

Celle-ci passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Clarke et lui caressa le bras avec le pouce.

Au bout de quelques minutes de quiétude la sonnerie du téléphone d'Harper se fit entendre.

-Salut Octavia. Fit la blonde en mettant le haut-parleur.

\- Passe-moi Clarke! Ordonna la brune.

-Tu es sur haut parleur. Signala Harper.

-Clarke, ça va ma belle? Dit une Octavia visiblement inquiète.

-Salut O', oui je vais bien. Dit Clarke avec un sourire.

-Ouais, salut. Tu es sûre?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Lex' m'a appelée ce matin.

-Oh tu sais Octavia, Lexa a suffisamment rassuré Clarke pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Rit Harper.

-Harp'. Gronda Clarke.

-Quoi? Comment? Demanda Octavia curieuse.

-Ça implique deux personnes et aucun vêtement. Dit Harper en essayant de tenir son portable hors de portée de la blonde en furie qui était à ses cotés.

-Alors c'est officiel. Rit Octavia.

-Un peu plus et Clarke se mettait à me peloter en me prenant pour Lexa avant de se réveiller. Répondit Harper en rigolant à son tour.

-N'importe quoi! Arrêtez! Hurla Clarke.

-Hey Lincoln, Clarke et Lexa sortent ensemble. Entendirent-elles depuis le combiné.

Elles n'entendirent pas la réponse de Lincoln mais purent la deviner quand Octavia rajouta :

-Si, j'te jure, Clarke a même failli se taper Harper en la prenant pour Lexa ce matin.

-O'! Gronda Clarke.

-Tais-toi Blondie, j'ai des ragots à raconter à Lincoln. Lui dit Octavia.

La blonde se fit charrier pendant encore quelques minutes par ses meilleures amies.

Clarke avait finit par se réfugier dans son bureau pour bouder tranquillement.

Une fois qu'Harper eut raccroché elle rejoignit la blonde.

Celle-ci était assise à son bureau et tapait à la machine.

-Tu fais quoi? Demanda Harper.

Clarke continua comme si elle n'avait pas entendue l'autre blonde.

-Allez, tu sais bien que c'est mon rôle de grande sœur de t'embêter.

-Ah ouais, ben pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui t'embêterais? Demanda la blonde aveugle.

-Parce que tu es la plus jeune. Rétorqua Harper.

-TROIS HEURES!

-Quoi?

-Tu es née trois heures avant moi Harp'.

-Ça n'empêche que sur le papier je suis née le 23 et toi le 24 Octobre. Conclut Harper.

Clarke grommela et se remit à taper sur sa machine à écrire.

-Alors tu fais quoi? Lui demanda à nouveau Harper.

-Je tape le compte rendu de mon dernier rendez-vous avec Tris. Je la revois Mercredi j'aurais du le faire la semaine dernière.

Harper s'approcha de Clarke et regarda les touches de la machine qui était une machine pour écrire en braille.

Lorsque Clarke eut fini Harper prit la feuille avant Clarke et passa son doigt sur les lignes.

-Hey. Tu connais le secret professionnel. La gronda Clarke en tentant de lui prendre la feuille des mains.

Harper râla et lui rendit la feuille que Clarke rangea dans un dossier ouvert sur le coté de la table.

Elles continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Abby avec les médicaments de Clarke.

Celle-ci gronda sa fille biologique quand au fait de ne pas la prévenir quand elle n'avait plus de cachet.

-Au fait pourquoi Lady est assise devant la porte et ne bouge pas? Demanda Abby en se servant un café.

-Lexa lui a dit de surveiller la porte au cas où des indésirables se présenteraient. Rit Harper.

-Et elle n'a pas bougé?

-Non. Elle obéit.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle obéit plus à Lexa qu'à moi, elle a refusé de venir ce matin quand je l'ai appelée.

-En même temps t'aurais vu Lexa, je peux te dire que si c'est à moi qu'elle avait donné l'ordre, je serais toujours assise devant la porte. Dit Harper sous le rire de Clarke.

-Maman, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Dit Clarke en reprenant son sérieux.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa rentra en fin de matinée elle vit Lady toujours assise devant la porte.

-C'est bien, bon chien. Fit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

Lady fière de son devoir accomplit trottina jusqu'à sa gamelle pour enfin manger ses croquettes qui lui faisaient envie depuis quelques heures.

Lexa se dirigea vers le canapé où elle trouva les deux blondes en train de lire, une légère musique sortant de la chaîne.

Clarke était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Harper.

-Salut Lex'. Fit Harper en posant son livre sur la table basse.

Lexa regarda un instant le livre de la blonde.

-Tu sais lire le braille Harper?

-Ben ouais faut bien, je sais pas comment j'aurais aidé cette cruche là à l'école sinon. Rit Harper.

-Hey! Je te signale que la cruche en question a quasiment finit ses études alors que toi tu entrais au lycée. Se plaignit Clarke.

Lexa rigolait en voyant les deux blondes se chamailler.

Une fois calmée Lexa tendis un sac en papier à Harper.

-Tien range donc les courses. Lui dit-elle.

Une fois Harper partie elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'agenouilla par terre, entre les jambes de Clarke qui était maintenant assise.

-Tu vas mieux? Demanda la brune en passant une des mèches blondes derrière l'oreille de Clarke.

-Maintenant oui. Sourit cette dernière.

Lexa se pencha légèrement pour embrasser Clarke.

Les mains de la blondes passaient derrière le cou de Lexa pour la rapprocher et approfondir le baiser.

-Vous en avez pas eu assez ce matin? Demanda Harper qui revenait de la cuisine.

Les deux concernées se séparèrent à contre cœur et Lexa fixa Harper en rougissant.

-Bon allez Lex' lève toi et viens m'aider à faire le repas de Mme. Fit Harper avant de retourner vers la cuisine.

Lors de la préparation du repas, Harper apprit à Lexa les plats préférés de la blonde, qu'elle aimait particulièrement la viande quand elle était bien cuite et tout un tas d'autres préférences culinaires.

Lexa essayait d'enregistrer ce que lui disait Harper, cela pouvait peut-être lui servir.

Une fois le repas englouti Harper dit au revoir à Clarke et Lexa et sorti de l'appartement pour aller retrouver Monty.

Lexa débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle aidée de Clarke.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après midi? Demanda la blonde.

-Non. Pourquoi?

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Répondit Clarke en essuyant une assiette.

-Où ça?

-En ville.

-OK.

Lexa finit la vaisselle et elles laissèrent le reste s'égoutter tranquillement sur le bord de l'évier.

La brune prit une douche rapide et se changea avant de rejoindre la blonde et de sortir du bâtiment avec Lady.

Elles marchèrent près d'une demi heure dans les rues de Washington, Lexa les mains dans les poches aux coté de Clarke, sa canne blanche dans la main gauche et le harnais de Lady dans la droite.

C'était la première fois que Lexa voyait Clarke se diriger seule avec Lady en ville. Cette dernière lui avait implicitement demandé de ne pas l'aider, cela faisait du bien autant à Lady qu'à Clarke de pouvoir avancer que toutes les deux.

Lorsqu'elles prirent le bus elles s'assirent côte à côte, Lexa laissa Clarke prendre le siège coté couloir et Lady s'allongea à ses pieds.

Quand elles quittèrent le bus Clarke se dirigea vers un bâtiment.

Lexa put voir la devanture d'une agence immobilière avant d'emboîter le pas de la blonde.

Une fois à l'intérieur Lady emmena Clarke jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous au nom de Griffin.

-Bonjour Mme, j'appelle tout de suite Mme Mykulak.

La secrétaire prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Mme Mykulak, votre rendez-vous de 14h est arrivé.

-...

-Très bien, je les informe.

Elle raccrocha.

-Mme Mykulak va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes, je vous invite à l'attendre. Dit-elle en désignant à Lexa la salle d'attente.

Celle-ci souffla un discret merci à la secrétaire et saisit le bras gauche de Clarke pour l'emmener dans ladite salle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans une agence immobilière? Demanda la brune.

-Je veux changer d'appart', je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé hier se reproduise.

-C'est à cause de ton cauchemar? S'inquiéta Lexa.

-En parti. Admit la blonde.

Quelques minutes passèrent et elles entendirent des bruits de talons dans le couloir, lorsque Mme Mykulak entra dans la pièce, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent.

-Mlle Griffin, quel plaisir d'avoir affaire à vous encore une fois.

La femme s'approcha et serra chaleureusement la main que lui tendait la blonde.

Lexa prit quelques instants pour la détailler.

Elle était assez grande avec ses talons, plutôt jeune, des cheveux tirant sur le roux et des yeux vert.

Après avoir serré la main de Clarke elle se tourna vers Lexa.

-Et vous êtes Mlle?

-Lexa, juste Lexa.

-Très bien Lexa, enchanté, je suis Keenan Mykulak, je gère l'immobilier de l'empire Griffin si on peut dire. Dit-elle dans un rire, vite rejoint par Clarke.

Elle prit le bras gauche que lui présentait Clarke.

-Suivez moi dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Lexa pris le harnais de Lady que Clarke lui tendait et elle les suivit.

-Toutes mes félicitations Mlle Griffin. Dit Keenan en voyant la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Clarke.

-Ah.

Clarke ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Keenan posa sa main droite sur la gauche et sentit la bague de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas enlevée après le shooting de la veille.

-Merci Mme Mykulak. Finit-elle par dire dans un sourire.

Lexa qui était derrière elle ne comprit pas de quoi les deux femmes parlaient.

Lorsque le petit groupe arriva dans le bureau, Keenan fit asseoir Clarke sur un des fauteuils et invita Lexa à s'asseoir sur celui à la gauche de Clarke.

Lady se coucha aux pieds de Clarke.

Mme Mykulak pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur, puis prit une feuille blanche et un stylo qu'elle posa sur son bureau.

Elle écrivit un entête rapidement.

Lexa réussit à la déchiffrer même à l'envers.

« _Mme et Mme Griffin_ »

Lexa posa son regard sur Clarke et remarqua finalement la bague à sa main gauche.

-Alors j'ai quelques biens disponibles. Pour un couple marié sans enfant.

Keenan s'arrêta et regarda tour à tour Lexa et Clarke.

-Vous n'avez pas d'enfant?

-Euh... Non... Réussi à répondre Lexa.

-C'est un projet?

Lexa regarda Clarke, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle devrait probablement lever le malentendu avec l'agent immobilier mais le sourire de Clarke lui fit perdre ses moyens.

-Peut-être. Répondit Clarke.

Keenan prit son stylo et nota quelque chose sur sa feuille.

« _Mme et Mme Griffin_

 _Chambre pour enfant_ »

-Quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas, ou que vous voulez absolument pour ce nouveau logement?

-Comment ça? Demanda Lexa.

-Et bien, voulez-vous être en ville, dans un quartier calme, près de commerces, nombre de salle de bain et tout les détails dans ce style là, que j'élimine déjà certaines offres. Précisa Keenan.

-Non pas de demande particulière. Dit Clarke.

-Très bien.

Keenan prit une nouvelle fois son stylo et le posa sur la feuille.

-Attendez. L'interrompit Lexa.

Keenan leva les yeux vers elle et Clarke tourna la tête intriguée.

-Quelque chose sans escalier. Dit-elle en se rappelant comment Clarke s'était blessée à la cheville.

Keenan hocha la tête et reposa les yeux sur sa feuille.

« _Mme et Mme Griffin_

 _Chambre pour enfant_

 _Plain-pied_ »

-De l'espace pour Lady serait bien aussi, si possible des couloirs larges pour que Clarke puisse se déplacer seule ou avec aide et de l'espace pour recevoir. Ajouta Lexa.

Clarke sourit à Lexa et chercha sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

-Ah, j'oubliai, de la place dans la chambre pour une penderie. Dit Lexa en tournant la tête vers Mme Mykulak.

Keenan esquissa aussi un sourire en voyant que la brune faisait plus attention à la blonde qu'elle même et reporta son attention sur la feuille.

« _Mme et Mme Griffin_

 _Chambre pour enfant_

 _Plain-pied_

 _Facilitée de déplacement intra-muros_

 _pièce à vivre (+)_

 _espace extérieur/intérieur pour chien gros gabarit_

 _Penderie chambre principale_ »

-Ça sera tout? Demanda Keenan.

-Oui. Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

-Très bien.

Keenan pianota encore sur son ordinateur, les jeunes femmes purent entendre de temps en temps des «non pas celle-là», «celle-là non plus ne correspond pas», «celle-là est pas mal»...

Au bout de quelques minutes Keenan se tourna pour récupérer des dossiers dans un grand classeur.

-Et bien j'ai cinq ou six biens, votre mère ce matin ma prévenue que ça serait assez urgent, aussi je vous propose de visiter dès maintenant.

Clarke répondit à l'affirmative et se leva en entraînant Lexa.

Une fois dehors l'agent immobilier sortit des clés de la poche de son manteau et déverrouilla un gros 4x4 noir quelque peu sale.

\- Les aléas du métier, j'ai dû aller faire une estimation hier soir en dehors de la ville, plein de petits chemins, heureusement que c'est du tout terrain. Rit-elle en voyant Lexa fixer la calandre pleine de boue.

Lexa fit monter Clarke à l'arrière avec Lady et prit place aux cotés de Mme Mykulak.

L'agent immobilière prit la route et quelques minutes après elles pénétrèrent dans un quartier un peu perdu de DC.

-Je pense que ça ne le fera pas ici. Dit simplement Lexa en voyant au pied d'un immeuble des jeunes en train de fumer et boire.

-Je le pensais, mais je dois quand même essayer de vendre dans ce quartier. Dit Keenan en souriant à Lexa.

Elles sortirent rapidement de ce quartier pour reprendre la route.

-Les autres sont dans des quartiers plus calmes.

Elles roulèrent une dizaine de minutes et arrivèrent dans un quartier effectivement calme. Elles visitèrent une maison et un appartement non loin l'un de l'autre.

-Nous somme un peu excentré de DC, une petite dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le centre en voiture. Leur informa Keenan en revenant à la voiture.

-Transport en commun? Demanda Lexa sachant que la blonde ne pourrait pas se rendre au centre seule.

-Non pas ici.

-On va voir les autres alors. Dit Clarke.

Elles montèrent en voiture. Quasiment 45 minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent dans un autre quartier plutôt tranquille.

-Dans ce quartier il y a des transports en commun, environ 20 minutes en bus du centre de DC. Tout à l'heure nous étions proche de Bethesda, là quelques minutes en voiture d'Alexandria. Nous avons juste dû suivre le Potomac.

Les trois femmes et la chienne sortirent de la voiture et visitèrent une maison qui ne plus pas du tout à Clarke.

Elles sortirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers une autre un peu plus loin.

-Je vous préviens, il y a trois marches sur le perron. Dit l'agent à l'attention de Clarke.

Celle-ci fit signe de continuer la visite.

Clarke au bras de Lexa franchit facilement ces trois marches et elles purent ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Elle donnait sur un vaste couloir.

Il y avait un escalier sur la droite.

-Cet escalier mène à une petite chambre avec salle de bain pouvant servir de chambre d'amis, il n'y à rien d'autre à l'étage.

Le bout du couloir était ouvert sur le séjour.

Lexa s'arrêta quelques instants sur le seuil du salon pour regarder autour d'elle.

En levant la tête elle put voir un petit couloir délimité par une balustrade en bois donnant probablement sur la chambre de l'étage.

-24. Dit Clarke.

-Quoi? Fit Lexa intriguée

-24 pas entre la porte et le salon.

Elles entrèrent complètement dans le salon, il était complètement vide et semblait immense.

-Il fait un peu moins grand avec des meubles. La cheminée est exposée plein ouest, ce qui évite les dégâts dus au vent.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine qui était fermée par un demi-mur.

Lexa vit les lèvres de Clarke bouger quand elle comptait les pas.

-Les anciens propriétaires ont démoli la moitié supérieur du mur pour pouvoir ouvrir la cuisine sur le salon, et ils ont retiré la porte pour la remplacer par une petite porte en bois à double battant. Facile à ouvrir des deux cotés.

D'un geste Keenan invita Lexa à emmener Clarke jusqu'à cette porte qui au plus haut leur arrivait au nombril et au plus bas aux mollet.

Clarke put poser sa main et la faire pivoter dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

-On dirait une porte de saloon. Rit Clarke.

La cuisine était récente. Tout en inox, avec des plaques électrique, une hotte facile d'accès pour le nettoyage et un emplacement assez conséquent pour un frigo.

Le plan de travail plutôt spacieux laissait quand même beaucoup de place pour circuler.

Elles retournèrent dans le premier couloir. La porte la plus proche de l'entrée menait sur une buanderie où un lave-linge et un sèche-linge était déjà installés. La pièce était assez large pour permettre de rentrer à trois avec la chienne.

Elles quittèrent la buanderie et la deuxième et dernière porte dans le couloir les mena dans une pièce assez vaste avec une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et le petit bâtiment qui jouxtait la maison.

-C'était le bureau de l'ancien propriétaire, il recevait ses patients ici, et derrière on voit le garage. La baie a été scellée et on ne peut plus l'ouvrir, il n'y a pas de volets. C'est du verre anti-intrusion.

Elles retournèrent ensuite au salon et Lexa vit Keenan ouvrir une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt.

Clarke se remémora de longer le mur de droite en sortant du couloir et de faire huit pas avant de pouvoir tourner de nouveau à droite pour arriver dans un nouveau couloir.

La première porte à gauche menait à une chambre, plutôt simple et petite.

La porte en face donnait sur une petite salle de bain avec W.C.

Une deuxième petite chambre était collée à la première.

Elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir et pénétrèrent dans la chambre principale.

-Les anciens propriétaires ont laissé le sommier qui était un peu trop encombrant. Il y a une baie vitrée avec store électrique, passage en manuel en cas de panne, vitre anti-intrusion également. On peut sortir directement sur la terrasse par ici, comme par le salon. Sur la droite en entrant on trouve la penderie et après la salle de bain.

Keenan ouvrit la porte de la penderie qui était la plus grande qu'il était donnée de voir à Lexa. Il y avait une autre porte dans la penderie qui donnait sur une salle de bain avec W.C, douche et baignoire.

Elles sortirent ensuite dehors par la chambre pour rejoindre la terrasse.

-La maison fait environ 150m², et là vous avez un jardin clôturé par une haie de …

Keenan chercha dans le dossier qu'elle avait la taille du jardin.

-... 548 m². On peut entrer dans le garage par ici, suivez moi.

Elle leur fit descendre les trois marches qui menaient sur le terrain et suivre un petit chemin de gravier blanc au milieu de la pelouse.

Elle ouvrit la porte arrière du garage.

-Alors par là vous avez l'espace pour entreposer du matériel d'entretien pour le jardin, du mobilier d'extérieur et tout ce que vous voulez. Et il y a également de l'espace pour les véhicules. Les précédents propriétaires pouvaient ranger deux berlines et un chopper, en plus de s'en servir d'abri de jardin.

L'agent immobilier les fit revenir au salon en passant par la chambre.

-Juste à titre informatif, combien coûte la maison? Demanda Lexa.

-Trois mill... Commença Keenan.

-Je la prend. L'interrompit Clarke.

Lexa surprise se tourna vers Clarke. Keenan s'éloigna pour les laisser discuter.

-Tu as bien entendu Clarke, Trois mille, comme dans trois mille par mois. Ça a beau être une belle maison, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver une location pour moins cher.

-Je ne loue pas Lexa, j'achète. Répondit Clarke dans un sourire.

-Du coup c'est pas trois mille?

-Non. Rit Clarke.

Elles firent face à Keenan qui revint vers elle.

-Je passerais un coup de fil à la banque, vous recevrez le virement ce soir, demain matin au plus tard.

-L'agence propose également le service d'un jardinier et un service de surveillance.

-Pour la surveillance ça ira. Sourit Clarke.

\- Souhaitez-vous les tarifs mensuels pour l'entretien du jardin.

\- Donnez-moi les tarifs annuels, en comptant l'achat de la maison.

Lexa était perdue. Elle avait trouvé son petit appartement avec une agence, mais jamais elle n'avait entendue parler d'agence proposant des services de sécurité ou un jardinier.

Keenan tapota sur son téléphone.

-Alors pour la maison plus l'entretien du jardin à l'année ça fait un total de Trois millions deux cents-cinquante huit mille dollars. Et après dix-huit mille dollars par an pour le service d'entretien. Informa Keenan.

-Très bien, ça me va. Fit Clarke.

-Vous êtes sûre pour le service de sécurité?

-Tout à fait sûre.

-Dans ce cas, je vais fermer les portes extérieures on se retrouve à la voiture.

Lorsque Keenan fut partie Lexa entraîna Clarke dehors.

-T'es complètement malade. Trois millions.

-Ben quoi? C'est une belle maison, dans un bon quartier.

-Mais quand même, trois millions pour te retrouver loin de ton boulot.

-Le bureau servira à faire venir mes patients.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça fait trois putain de millions de dollars.

-Au pire ma mère vendra son Van Gogh. Sourit Clarke.

-Mais …

Clarke la fit taire en l'embrassant.

Lorsque Keenan revint elle trouva les deux femmes toujours dans la même position.

Lorsque Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle était là elle se sépara de Clarke.

-C'est une belle acquisition que vous faites là mesdames. Il ne reste plus qu'à retourner à l'agence.

C'est ainsi qu'elles quittèrent le petit quartier et que 40 minutes plus tard Keenan se gara devant l'agence.

Lorsque Lexa sortit de la voiture une porsche 718 boxster se gara à coté d'elles et Marcus sorti du coté conducteur tandis qu'Abby sorti du coté passager.

Abby s'approcha de l'agent et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-Bonjour Keenan, alors ma fille a trouvé son bonheur?

-Bien sûr Abby.

Les deux femmes discutèrent en entrant pendant que Marcus rejoignait les filles et Lady.

Ils prirent la direction du bureau de Keenan.

-Alors laquelle est-ce? Entendirent-ils Abby demander à l'agent.

-L'ancienne maison de Lorelei et Cage Wallace.

-Bon choix, Dante m'a dit que son fils était triste de laisser cette maison, mais partir pour les Hamptons les fait revivre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau Abby était assise à lire le contrat que lui avait donné Keenan.

-Vous pourrez le retranscrire rapidement? Demanda la mère de Clarke.

-Un coursier l'emmènera demain dans la matinée à votre fille.

Lexa était complètement perdue.

-Ils vont retranscrire le contrat en braille pour que je puisse le lire. Chuchota Clarke à Lexa.

Marcus raccompagna Clarke chez elle, et Abby accompagna Lexa et Lady dans les transports en communs.

-Alors comme ça vous allez vraiment vous marier. Se moqua Abby.

-C'est un malentendu. Clarke ne vous a pas rendu votre bague hier. Se justifia Lexa.

Abby se mit à rire, ce qui détendit légèrement Lexa.

-Keenan m'a dit que tu t'étais bien occupé de Clarke aujourd'hui.

-Je lui ai juste dit qu'il fallait éviter les escaliers...

-Oui et tu as aussi tenu compte du bien être de Lady et de Clarke.

Le bus s'arrêta et elles descendirent. Elles commencèrent à marcher.

-Pourquoi Clarke ne voulait pas de service de surveillance? Si l'agence en propose c'est pour une raison.

-Parce qu'Arkadia s'occupera de ça.

-Arkadia?

-C'est une entreprise fondée par Jake, le père de Clarke.

Après cinq minutes de marche elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble.

Lexa commençant à avoir l'habitude entra le code sous l'interphone et ouvrit la porte à Abby.

Elles prirent l'escalier et une fois arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement Abby s'approcha pour frapper.

Lexa interrompit son geste et sorti les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte.

-C'est vrai que tu as les clés de chez ma fille.

-Plus pour longtemps au vu du déménagement.

Elles entrèrent dans le salon et virent Marcus au comptoir en train de boire un verre.

En s'approchant elles purent constater l'absence de Clarke.

-Elle a reçu un coup de fil du bureau, ils cherchent un entrepreneur pour les nouveaux locaux. Fit Marcus en voyant l'air interrogatif des deux femmes.

-Le bureau? Elle ne travaille pas à l'hôpital? Demanda Lexa.

-Si, quelques heures par semaine. Elle travaille aussi dans un bureau de Polaris.

Lexa s'assit sur le tabouret de bar pour encaisser la nouvelle. Polaris est le centre de recherche spatial N°1 des États-Unis, et peut être même du monde.

-Et elle fait quoi là-bas?

-Elle a prit la place de son père, conseil d'administration et tout un tas de trucs auxquels je ne comprends rien. Ronchonna Abby.

Le son de la canne tapant dans les murs mit fin à la discussion et Clarke arriva dans le salon.

-Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer. Plaisanta Clarke.

-On n'a pas pu aller plus vite que le bus. Réagit Lexa.

Une fois la voix de Lexa localisée Clarke se dirigea vers elle.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

Clarke se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo et après quelques tâtonnement sortit une bouteille de jus de fruit.

-Vous en voulez? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de sa mère et de Lexa.

Les deux femmes répondirent par l'affirmative et Clarke se dirigea vers l'évier avant de se laver les mains rapidement et de chercher trois verres dans l'étagère juste au dessus d'elle.

Lexa se leva pour aller l'aider, mais fut ininterrompue par Marcus qui posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

Clarke déposa les 3 verres sur le comptoir à distance d'un avant-bras du bord et récupéra la bouteille de jus.

Elle mit son pouce à l'intérieur du premier verre et commença à remplir. Une fois qu'elle sentit le liquide au bout de son doigt elle releva la bouteille et tendit le verre à Lexa. Elle répéta l'opération pour les deux autres verres.

-Bon à ta nouvelle maison. Dit Abby en trinquant.

-Et au nouvel entrepreneur, enfin j'espère. Rajouta Clarke.

-Vous avez enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour les travaux. S'intéressa Marcus.

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain après-midi au bureau pour le convaincre.

Abby et Marcus prirent congé des jeunes femmes.

Lexa les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et quand elle revint vers la cuisine elle vit Clarke allumer la plaque de cuisson électrique.

-Tu fais quoi la Clarke? Demanda Lexa inquiète.

-Je commence à avoir faim. Se plaignit la blonde.

\- Laisse-moi faire Clarke.

-Je peux me débrouiller.

Lexa s'approcha de la jeune aveugle et l'éloigna de la plaque de cuisson.

-S'il te plaît Clarke, laisse-moi cuisiner.

-C'est bon t'as gagné. Dit la blonde en reculant.

-Merci. Dit Lexa en embrassant la blonde avant de récupérer une casserole à mettre sur le feu.

Clarke sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon.

Elle s'approcha de la radio en l'alluma.

-Huit Neuf point Trois FM.

La fréquence de la radio changea et une mélodie Jazz sortit des enceintes.

-Je vais dans mon bureau. Dit la blonde à l'adresse de la cuisinière.

Clarke toujours aidée de sa canne se dirigea vers le bureau accompagnée par du James Brown.

Lexa se laissa entraîner par la musique en continuant de cuisiner. Et c'est une demi-heure plus tard lorsque tout fut près qu'elle parti chercher Clarke.

-Clarke c'est prêt. Dit Lexa en passant la tête dans la pièce où était Clarke.

-J'arrive. Répondit Clarke en tapant sur sa machine.

-Que fais-tu? Demanda la brune intriguée en voyant une feuille rejoindre un destructeur de document planqué dans un des tiroirs du bureau de la blonde.

-J'essaye de préparer des idées pour convaincre l'entrepreneur de bosser pour nous demain. Répondit la blonde.

Clarke réengagea une feuille dans sa machine avant de taper quelques lignes à toute vitesse sous le regard de Lexa.

Elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Clarke se dirigea vers l'armoire proche du frigo et l'ouvrit. Elle cherche du bout des doigts la petite boite que sa mère lui avait apportée le matin même. Cependant n'ayant pas été rangée correctement elle fit tomber la boite que Lexa parvint à rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

Elle la mit dans la main de Clarke.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est. Demanda la brune en tirant une chaise pour Clarke.

Clarke dévissa le couvercle et ressortit un petit comprimé.

-Celui-là c'est un anxiolytique.

Elle remit le couvercle en place et retourna la boite pour dévisser un deuxième couvercle à l'opposé et sortit un comprimé un peu plus gros.

-Celui-là c'est un neuroleptique.

-Pour faire quoi? Interrogea Lexa en prenant place à son tour en servant Clarke.

-Pour éviter que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit recommence.

Lexa se servit et se concentra sur la blonde qui était en train d'avaler ses comprimés.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ces « Cauchemars ».

-Tu veux la vérité?

-Je crois? Fit Lexa pas trop sûre d'elle.

-Et bien hormis cette nuit ça n'est pas arrivé depuis que tu es là. Sourit la blonde.

-Et quand je n'étais pas là? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Toutes les nuits. Ce traitement m'aide à discerner le faux du vrai, et du coup à me réveiller.

Lexa regarda quelques instants Clarke manger.

-Tu ne les avais pas pris hier?

-Je n'en avais plus depuis deux ou trois jours. Tu pourras dormir sereine, j'arriverais à me réveiller de moi-même avec ça.

-Tu veux en parler, de ton cauchemar de cette nuit?

-Toujours le même. Fit Clarke évasive.

Lexa s'apprêtait à abandonner l'idée avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

-La première partie était différente de ce que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

-C'est à dire? Est-ce que tu vois des images quand tu dors ou c'est autre chose. Interrogea Lexa.

-Ça dépend, d'habitude mon cauchemar me fait revivre les dernières images que j'ai eu avant de perdre la vue, mais là c'était des sensations.

-Comment ça des sensations.

-Mon cerveau a recréé mes sens dans mon rêve, des goûts, des odeurs...

Lexa s'efforça de partir sur des conversations plus légères pour la suite du repas mais n'oublia pas de noter dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'elle en demande plus à la blonde à propos de ces cauchemars violents et de son boulot.

Lexa ne laissa pas le choix à Clarke et débarrassa et fit la vaisselle, pendant que la blonde du se résigner à retourner dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir éteint la radio Lexa rejoignit Clarke dans son bureau avec un livre.

Elle s'assit dans un coin de la pièce en écoutant les doigts de Clarke frapper les touches de sa machine, et la machine venant marquer le papier.

C'est une heure durant qu'elles apprécièrent le silence.

-Je vais aller me coucher. Dit Lexa en se relevant et en fermant son livre.

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Dit la blonde en déposant une énième page dans un dossier sur sa droite.

Lexa se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde et se dévêtit puis éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Elle se redressa quand à peine deux minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Clarke.

-Attend j'allume pour que... Dit-elle par réflexe.

Cette phrase fit rire Clarke qui se dirigea vers le lit dans le noir complet.

-Désolée.

-Lexa, surtout ne change jamais. Fit la blonde en se glissant dans le lit à son tour.

La blonde vint se coller à la brune et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

* * *

 **Voila un chapitre qui se termine sur la dernière journée de «vacance» de Clarke.**

 **Une Clarke riche, une Lexa qui s'appelle «Juste Lexa» (pour tout les Mr Pignon, je tient à préciser qu'elle à bien un prénom, c'est juste).**

 **J'ai encore ajouté un personnage (qui ne sert à rien, hormis être la pour ce chapitre) que je n'ai pour l'instant jamais vu dans d'autre fic.**

 **Alors saurez vous me dire qui est Mme Mykulak?**

 **Allez sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.**


	9. I'm Lexa Woods

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Merci comme d'habitudes pour vos petites reviews et les nouveaux follows.**

 **Pour le petit jeu de la semaine dernière uniquement JaaksG à trouvé qui était Keenan Mykulak.**

 **A savoir, c'est celle qui accueil les 48 au Mt. Weather, qui leur donne les plans et tout, ce qui m'a fait penser un peut à un agent immobilier :p**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous pourrez découvrir Clarke la femme d'affaire impitoyable, mais aussi une part importante du passé et de la situation familiale de Lexa.**

 **Suite à ces mots, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

 **See ya'**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

* * *

Par réflexe Lexa chercha Clarke en se réveillant, mais fut surprise de ne trouver personne à ses coté.

Elle ouvrit son portable pour regarder l'heure.

-Sérieusement...

Elle se résigna et se leva en enfilant le T-shirt d'Aden qui traînait par terre.

En sortant de la chambre elle entendit une faible musique classique provenir du salon.

La salon était dans le noir complet mais elle put discerner des mouvements dans la cuisine.

Elle alluma la lumière et découvrit une Clarke en sous-vêtements en train de préparer un petit déjeuner.

-Salut. Fit Lexa en approchant.

-Hey, déjà levé. Lui dit Clarke en se retournant vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Lexa tira une chaise du comptoir et s'installa dessus.

-Clarke, il est même pas 5h, qu'est-ce que tu fait debout.

-Je prépare un petit déjeuner. Lui répondit-elle en retournant s'affairer à couper des fruits en cube.

-Il est pas un peut tôt?

-J'ai encore un peut de boulot, j'ai pas terminé le dossier pour cet après-midi.

Clarke prit le bol rempli de morceau de fruit qu'elle venait de préparer et le posa entre Lexa et elle sur le comptoir.

-Bonjour. Fit la blonde en se penchant sur le-dit comptoir pour chercher les lèvres de Lexa.

-Bonjour. Sourit cette dernière lorsque Clarke s'éloigna.

Elle mangèrent les quelques fruits que Clarke avait préparé et discutant.

-Tu travail aujourd'hui? Demanda la blonde.

-Ouais, ce matin, je fait 9h-12h.

-Avec Aden?

-Pendant les vacances scolaire à cette heure la, c'est les tout petits, de 5 à 10 ans pendant une heure et les 10-15 ans pendant deux. Donc pas d'Aden.

-Attends, tu me dit que tu entraîne des petits de 5 ans à boxer. Rit Clarke.

-On fait pas de boxe avec les petits, on commence à les entraîner à partir de 10 ans. Les petits c'est plus de la gymnastique qu'on fait, un défouloir pour toutes ses boules de nerf.

Clarke ris à l'allusion et mordit dans un bout de pomme.

-Et toi? Lui demanda Lexa.

-Journée normale, je vais aller faire un tour à l'hôpital de 7h à 10h, ensuite j'appelle ma banque, un petit tour au bureaux d'Arkadia voir comment ils s'en sont sorti sans moi, et après je pourrais manger avant d'aller passer ma journée à convaincre des gens qu'ils faut qu'ils bossent pour nous. Souffla Clarke.

-Ça m'a l'air passionnant. Se moqua Lexa.

-Ouais, crois moi bien, j'aimerais bien pouvoir jouer avec des gamins aussi. Rit Clarke.

-Hey, mais je ne joue pas. S'offusqua Lexa.

-T'est sur?

-Bon OK, les petits son amusants, et les grands son pire. Admit Lexa.

-Ça c'est parce que t'est pas prof de maths. Rit Clarke.

Elle mangèrent encore quelques cube de pomme et banane, ainsi que quelques grain de raisins.

-Tu va aller courir?

-Ouais.

-Tu pourras... Commença Clarke.

-Je laisserai Lady ici. Lui répondit Lexa.

-Merci. Lui répondit Clarke.

Une fois le bol finit Lexa le mit dans l'évier pendant que Clarke se dirigeait vers son bureau pour finir son dossier.

Après avoir lavé le bol Lexa rejoignit Clarke dans son bureau.

-Tu devrait t'habiller. Lui fit-elle appuyé sur la chambranle.

-Tu n'aime pas ce que tu vois? Se moqua Clarke.

-Si, justement.

Clarke sourit et Lexa vint lui déposer un baiser sur l'épaule.

-Je vais préparer mon sac. Fit-elle avant d'embrasser chastement les lèvres de la blonde.

Lexa commença à s'éloigner quand elle fut retenue par la main de Clarke.

-Comment-ça préparer ton sac? S'inquiéta la blonde.

Lexa fut surprise par l'air inquiet de Clarke.

-Tu … Commença la blonde.

-Mon sac pour le boulot. Précisa Lexa.

Clarke ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-T'en fait pas, je resterais dans cet appart' jusqu'à ce que tu déménage, et si jamais l'autre reviens, je lui ferait comprendre ce que non veut dire. La rassura Lexa en lui saisissant les épaules.

Clarke se laissa aller à un sourire triste et se retourna pour continuer à taper sur sa machine.

Une fois son sac prêt elle le déposa dans un coin du salon et retourna enfiler sa tenue de sport. Elle repassa par le bureau de Clarke pour la prévenir de son départ.

-Clarke, je vais courir. On se voit ce soir.

-Lex, attends. L'interrompît Clarke alors qu'elle commençait sortir de la pièce.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de Clarke.

-Tu déjeune avec moi ce midi? Demanda la blonde.

-Ouais, si tu veut.

-Tu sais où sont les bureaux de Polaris?

-Comment ne pas le savoir. Rit Lexa.

-Dans ce cas, on se dit déjeuner à 13h?

-Déjeuner à 13h. Confirma Lexa.

-Je t'attendrais dans mon bureau.

Lexa se pencha sur Clarke pour l'embrasser en lui murmurant un petit « A tout à l'heure ».

* * *

Lorsque Lexa revint de sa course elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine.

Clarke étant censée être déjà partie elle s'approcha doucement et sans bruit avant de se détendre en voyant Mme Hiro.

-Bonjour Alexandria. Fit la vieille femme en la voyant arriver.

-Vous m'avez fait une de ces peur. Lui confia la brune.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé. Rit la voisine.

Elle remua le contenu de son saladier et se tourna à nouveau vers Lexa.

-Je suis passé voir Clarke ce matin avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, vous déménagez bientôt, du coup je profite de vous avoir encore près de moi.

Lexa se laissa attendrir par la petite vieille et s'approcha pour l'aider.

-Hop hop hop, sous la douche jeune fille, je vous prépare un bon petit déjeuner, parce que si vous continuer à vous dépenser comme ça tout les matin vous allez dépérir. Dit-elle en pinçant le ventre de Lexa qui n'était pas couvert.

Lexa se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et entendit Ellynah rouspéter qu'elle n'avait pas assez de graisse.

* * *

En arrivant à l'hôpital Clarke se laissa guider par Lady à son bureau. Une fois arrivé elle sorti de son sac à mains les deux dossier qu'elle avait amené et rangea celui de Tris dans un de ses tiroirs.

Elle ouvrit le second dossier et entama une relecture.

Elle fut interrompue par des coups à son bureau.

-Entrez. Dit-elle.

-Dr Griffin, votre rendez-vous est la.

-J'arrive. Dit-elle en fermant le dossier.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et l'infirmière vint lui prendre le bras gauche pour la conduire à son patient.

Après deux minutes de marche l'infirmière lui ouvrit une porte et laissa Clarke entrer avant de refermer et de repartir à son travail.

-Bonjour Mlle. Fit un jeune brun aux cheveux bouclé.

-Bell', ici tu ne bosse pas pour moi. Rit Clarke.

-Je sais, mais tu râle à chaque fois, du coup je continue. Fit il en venant embrasser Clarke sur chaque joue.

-Alors ta cuisse?

-Elle va bien, tu à fait des miracle. Rit-il.

-Déshabille toi, je vais voir ça.

Bellamy enleva son T-shirt avant de le poser sur une chaise, puis se débarrassa de son pantalon qui fit un bruit sec en tombant au sol.

-Vraiment Bell'.

-Quoi ? Fit-il innocemment.

-Tu à emmené ton arme à l'hôpital. Gronda-t-elle.

-Désolé, mais même ici tu reste une cible potentielle. Se justifia-t-il en s'allongeant à sur la table.

Clarke s'approcha de lui et lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Elle parcourut doucement son dos.

-Tu est tendu en ce moment. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Il est grand temps de reprendre du service, j'en ai marre de me tourner les pouces chez moi.

Clarke fit pressions sur quelques points dans le dos du jeune homme qui poussa des soupirs de soulagement.

-T'en fait pas, tu va reprendre bientôt.

Elle continua à lui masser le dos quelques minutes.

-Allez, fait moi voir cette cuisse. Dit-elle en reculant.

Bellamy se mit en position assise et Clarke vint trouver sa cuisse droite.

Elle là parcourut jusqu'à sentir une cicatrice.

-Ça à l'air bien cicatriser. Dit-elle en massant.

-Ouais, mais sa tire toujours un peut à se niveau la. Dit le brun en prenant la main de Clarke et en la posant sur l'arrière de sa cuisse.

-C'est par la qu'ils on sorti la balle, c'est normal ça va passer.

Elle massa quelques instants l'avant de la cuisse avant de le faire allonger sur le ventre pour masser la où il s'était plaint de douleur.

-Quand tu reprendra des exercices ça passera.

Bellamy profita de quelques secondes de silence pour profiter des douces mains de Clarke.

-Alors raconte moi, comment est cette Lexa?

-Comment... ?

-Octavia. Rit Bellamy.

-Elle est différente. Dit Clarke.

-Et sinon ? Se moqua le brun.

Clarke s'éloigna de Bellamy pour aller trouver le lavabo et se laver les mains.

-Tu peut te rhabiller, la séance est finie.

Bellamy se rhabilla et vint embrasser Clarke sur le front.

-Je suis content pour toi. Fit il avant de la saluer et de sortir.

Une fois le brun sorti Clarke retourna vers la table de massage et retira la house qui la recouvrait avant de la mettre dans un panier sur le coté et d'en sortir une propre de l'armoire juste à coté pour la mettre à la place de l'autre.

Puis elle attendit le prochain patient.

* * *

-Bonjour Madame Lexa. Dirent en chœur les petits qui étaient alignés à genoux sur les tatami.

-Bonjour les enfants. Leur répondit-elle.

Elle salua les quelques parents qui restait assisté au cours et revins sur le tatami.

-Allez, on commence l'échauffement, tout le monde debout et vous me faites trois tour de salle.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent, et c'est ainsi que pendant une dizaine de minutes les petits chahutèrent en courant et s'étirant les articulations, sous les ordres de Lexa.

\- Allez maintenant écartez vous les uns des autres et tenez vous debout. Et quand je vous le dirais vous vous laisserez tomber en arrière. Pensez bien à légèrement courber le dos pour faire une bascule quand vous tombez.

Lexa leurs fit une démonstration de chute avant de se relever.

-Pourquoi on doit tomber Madame Lexa? Demanda un petit blond de cinq ans en levant la main.

Lexa s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Que se passe-t-il quand tu tombe? Demanda-t-elle au petit garçon.

-Je me fait mal. Répondit-il.

-Et bien je vais vous apprendre à tomber pour ne pas avoir mal, et pour pouvoir vous relever.

Le petit ne comprenant toujours pas elle appela un des plus grand pour venir à leurs coté.

-Regarde le, je vais le pousser, il va tomber mais il ne se feras pas mal.

Lexa tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon et il lui dit qu'il était près.

Toujours à genoux devant lui elle le poussa légèrement ce qui entraîna la chute en arrière du petit. Le dos bien courbé comme le lui avait appris Lexa lui permis de rouler en arrière et de se réceptionner sans se faire mal.

-Tu comprend ? Demanda-t-elle au plus petit.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Et encore une quinzaines de minutes durant les enfants se laissèrent tomber en arrière, se réceptionnant tant bien que mal, Lexa passant parmi les rang pour corriger les position et les aider.

-Maintenant on va s'entraîner à faire des roulade.

Les petits exultèrent, c'est ce qu'ils attendait tous avec impatience, pouvoir faire des roulades dans toute la salle.

Lexa les fit se mettre accroupis et les fit rouler en arrière. Très vite beaucoup déchantèrent quand à la difficulté de l'exercice.

-Tu pousse avec tes bras quand tu roule, du coup tu part de travers, laisse toi juste aller. Conseilla-t-elle à une petite fille de 7 ans.

Et la suite de l'heure se passa à s'exercer à faire des roulades en arrières pour ceux qui avait le plus de difficulté et pour les autres à combiner la chute plus la roulade arrière.

Lorsque les grands arrivèrent elle les fit s'échauffer dans leurs coins en continuant à prodiguer des conseils aux tout petits.

Puis quand ils furent échauffé elle assigna des petits à chaque élève plus vieux pour leurs faire faire des étirements.

-A la semaine prochaine les enfants. Leurs fit-elle quand ils partirent avec leurs parents.

-Au revoir Madame Lexa. Répondirent les petits.

Lexa se retourna ensuite vers les plus grands qui avait fini d'installer quelques sac de frappe et de sortir les équipements de protections pour la pratique de la boxe.

-A nous maintenant. Fit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

* * *

Il était tout juste dix heures quand une voiture aux vitre teinté s'arrêta devant Clarke qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital.

Le chauffeur sorti de l'habitacle et vint se placer devant Clarke.

-Mlle Griffin, votre véhicule est avancé. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte arrière et en faisant monter Lady.

-Bonjour Raven.

-Salut Clarkie. Répondit elle en la faisant s'asseoir dans la voiture.

Raven referma la porte et retourna se mettre devant le volant, non sans faire un signe à l'homme en costume/cravate avec des lunettes noires qui était planté non loin de la.

La vitre entre le conducteur et le coté passager s'abaissa.

-Alors Clarke, comment était ta matinée? Demanda Raven en démarrant et en s'engageant dans les rues de DC.

-Tranquille, Bellamy seras bientôt de retour, sa blessure est guérie.

-Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas le remplaçant qu'il ton collé.

-En même temps, qui peut se vanter de s'attirer la sympathie de Raven Reyes, l'... Commença Clarke

-L'éblouissante, l'éclatante, l'indomptable, vas y Clarke, complimente moi. L'interrompit Raven en rigolant.

-En fait j'hésitais plutôt entre l'excentrique et l'agaçante en te concernant. Répondit la blonde en coupant net le rire de la brune.

-Vas-y moque toi, si j'étais pas payé je peut te garantir que je t'aurais foutue dehors. Grogna Raven.

-Tu n'oserais pas. Rit Clarke.

Raven se stoppa a un feu rouge et Clarke la prévins qu'elle devait passer un coup de téléphone.

La brune remonta la vitre entre elle pour laisser de l'intimité à la blonde.

Après quelques minutes Clarke redescendit la vitre.

-C'était ta moitié? Se moqua Raven.

-Presque, c'était la banque. Répondit Clarke.

-Ah oui, la nouvelle maison. Rit Raven.

-Entre autre. Dit Clarke avec un sourire énigmatique.

-T'a encore acheté un truc toi, ça se voit.

-Quelques actions à Wall Street. Éluda la blonde.

-Allez raconte. Combien ? Dit Raven Curieuse.

-Tu n'a pas envie de savoir. Rit Clarke.

Raven afficha un fin sourire, elle savait que quand Clarke achetait des actions c'était pour de gros profits.

-Putain mais tu la bouge ta caisse enfoiré! Hurla Raven sur la pauvre voiture d'un automobiliste qui ne roulait pas assez vite à son goût.

-Je suis sur qu'il respecte les limitations de vitesse lui. Se moqua Clarke.

Raven grommela dans sa barbe avant de renvoyer son attention sur la blonde.

-Tu peut au moins me dire le nom de l'entreprise sur laquelle tu veut mettre le grappin. Lui demanda-t-elle.

-TonDC Construction.

-Tu veut acheter TonDC? Mais c'est pas les concourants de Woods Corp. Demanda la brune.

-Si. Répondit Clarke en caressant la tête de Lady.

-Et tu n'a pas rendez-vous avec le patron de la Woods cet après-midi?

-Si.

-Et c'est pas eu que tu veut pour construire le labo dans le Nevada ?

-Si.

-Je comprend pas.

-Je sais. Rit Clarke.

La voiture arriva devant un grand building et Raven s'engagea en direction du parking souterrain.

Un gardien s'approcha pour contrôler leurs identités et Raven put avancer jusqu'à sa place de parking.

Elle se gara et aida Clarke à sortir avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Il faut vraiment que tu m'augmente. Dit Raven une fois dans l'ascenseur.

-Et en quel honneur. Rit Clarke.

-Ben je suis ton chauffeur, ton mécanicien, dès que y'a un truc qui saute c'est pour ma pomme, et en plus je suis chef de projet sur le nouveau prototype de Monty. Énuméra la brune en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Je trouve ton salaire très correct, voire même trop. Rit Clarke.

-Nan mais Clarke, la lune bordel, LA LUNE. Cite moi un autre de tes employé qui est allé sur la lune. S'exaspéra Raven.

-Et bien tout l'équipage qui était avec toi sont mes employé. Se moqua Clarke.

Raven se renfrogna.

-C'est quand même moi qui t'ai ramené ces foutue pierres magnétiques.

-Et je t'en remercie Raven.

-Donc je mérite une augmentation. Conclut la brune.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi je dois faire construire un labo sécurisé dans le fin-fond du désert du Nevada. Dit Clarke en toussotant.

Raven grommela quelques mots incompréhensible.

-Pardon j'ai pas entendu. Rit Clarke.

-Parce que le dernier à explosé.

-Et qui à fait exploser MON labo?

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est le truc de Monty qu'était pas stable, et tout ces ingénieurs à la con qui...

Clarke toussota encore un coup pour l'interrompre.

-OK, je demanderais plus tard pour mon augmentation. Râla-t-elle.

-Merci Raven.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le dernier étage et un vigile attendait Clarke.

Celle-ci pris son bras pour se laisser conduire dans les couloirs.

-N'empêche ton labo il était pourrit. Entendit-elle crier Raven alors que les porte de l'ascenseur se refermait sur elle.

L'homme la conduisit jusqu'à un vaste bureau et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Merci David. Lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil.

-Je vous en prie Mlle. Répondit-il avant de refermer les porte et de se mettre ne garde devant.

Clarke fit le tour du bureau et s'assit tandis que Lady parti rejoindre un panier dans le coin de la pièce.

La blonde attrapa le téléphone qui était fixé sur le bureau et appuya sur le seul bouton dessus.

-Bonjour Mlle. Je peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda sa secrétaire.

-Bonjour Maya, comment va Peri?

-Mme Gordon devrais accoucher d'ici une petite semaine.

-Très bien, tenez moi au courant, et envoyez lui un bouquet quand ça seras fait.

-Bien Mlle.

Clarke s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle se rappela quelque chose.

-Au fait Maya, j'attends quelqu'un à 13h. Elle s'appelle Lexa.

-Je m'en occupe Mlle.

-Merci Maya.

-De rien Mlle.

Clarke raccrocha et sorti le dossier qu'elle avait relut à l'hôpital.

-Je suis prête Mr Woods. Se dit-elle.

* * *

13 heures n'avaient pas encore sonné que Lexa se présenta à l'accueil du siège de Polaris.

-Je peut vous aider Mme ? Demanda un homme derrière le comptoir.

-Euh oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Clarke Griffin.

L'homme regarda son écran.

-Je suis désolé, Mlle Griffin n'a pas de rendez-vous avant 17h.

-Dites lui que Lexa est la. Insista-t-elle.

-Navré Mme, je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

Aussitôt eu-t-il finit sa phrase que deux gorilles encerclèrent Lexa, la forçant à abandonner.

-Attendez. Entendirent-t-il alors que les deux hommes raccompagnait Lexa dehors.

Une jeune femme arrivait vers eux.

-Vous êtes Lexa ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Mlle Griffin vous attends. Vous, vous pouvez retourner à vos poste, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Bien Mme Vie.

Maya entraîna Lexa jusqu'à l'ascenseur et passa sa carte magnétique dans un lecteur.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, on ne peut noter que les rendez-vous professionnels sur le registre et je suis descendue en retard. S'excusa la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Maya tapa un code sur le pavé numérique de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage.

Elle entraîna ensuite Lexa jusqu'à son propre bureau où elle se saisit du téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Mlle Griffin, Mlle Lexa est arrivée.

Elle entendis la réponse et invita Lexa à la suivre.

-Au fait, moi c'est juste Lexa, oubliez les Mlle. Lui précisa-t-elle.

Maya lui sourit et l'emmena dans une pièce qui n'était pas le bureau de Clarke.

C'était une sorte de salon, avec table, chaise, canapé et télé. Il y avait même une cuisine dans le coin.

-C'est notre salle de restauration, Mlle Griffin arrive.

Et effectivement quelques secondes plus tard Clarke arriva au bras d'un homme noir, qui était celui qui gardait sa porte.

-Merci David. Le congédia-t-elle.

Clarke s'avança ensuite dans le salon jusqu'à ce que Maya vienne prendre son bras pour l'accompagner aux coté de Lexa.

Lorsque Clarke fut proche de Lexa elle lui sourit.

-Maya, je suis désolé de vous le demander, mais pouvez vous commander. Demanda Clarke.

-Bien sur Mlle, appelez moi quand vous aurez fait votre choix. Dit elle en sortant de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle furent seule Lexa pris le temps de détailler Clarke.

Elle portait un tailleur chic avec une jupe droite et des baskets.

-Hum Clarke, je suis peut-être pas la plus pointue sur la mode, mais le mélange tailleur/basket je suis pas convaincue. Dit Lexa perplexe.

-Je t'en prie, essaye de marcher en talon, les yeux fermé en te faisant traîner par Lady dans la rue. Rit Clarke.

-C'est bon, t'a gagnée.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Bonjour. Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

-Bonjour. Souris Lexa.

Clarke s'assit à table et désigna à Lexa un coin où était empilé plusieurs prospectus.

-Fait ton choix, y'a de tout, Pizza, Chinois, Indien …

Lexa jeta un œil sur les prospectus de restaurants et trouva son bonheur rapidement.

Lorsqu'elles eurent choisit Clarke appela Maya qui s'occupa de commander et d'aller chercher leur repas.

-Alors ta matinée. Demanda Clarke.

-Exténuante.

-A ce point. Rit Clarke.

-Les touts petits m'ont fait courir partout et les grands m'ont pas ménagée.

-Assis toi et enlève ton T-shirt. Ordonna Clarke.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as comprise, alors fait. Dit Clarke en commençant à enlever le vêtement de Lexa.

Lexa essaya de stopper Clarke.

-Tu est à ton boulot Clarke ! Arrête.

-Hey Lexa, calme toi, je vais juste te faire un massage. Rit Clarke.

Lexa s'inclina devant Clarke et souleva son T-shirt pour laisser son dos à l'air libre.

-Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, si ton patron l'apprend...

-Chut. Intima Clarke avant de commencer à masser les épaules et le dos de Lexa

La brune fut rapidement détendue et se laissa aller sous les mains experte de la blonde.

-Et puis ici, c'est moi le patron. Susurra Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

Une fois Lexa totalement détendue elle remit son T-shirt et se retourna pour embrasser Clarke.

-Merci.

Clarke lui répondit par un petit sourire.

Leur petit moment silencieux fut interrompus par des coups à la porte.

-Mlle Griffin, votre repas est là. Dit Maya en entrant.

Elle vint déposer le sac devant les jeunes femmes avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lexa ouvrit le sac et donna à Clarke ce qu'elle avait commandée avant de lui souhaiter un bon appétit.

-Dit moi Lex, tu travail combien d'heure par semaines au gymnase.

-Ça dépends, entre 20 et 25h. Avant j'avais un boulot de serveuse en plus le soir, mais le bar à mit la clé sous la porte. Depuis j'ai plus que ça.

-J'ai mon assistante qui est en congé maternité, ça t'intéresse? Demanda Clarke avant de prendre quelques nouilles chinoises dans ses baguettes.

-Je ne suis pas sur de...

-Tu pourras continuer au gymnase ne t'inquiète pas. Du coup je te propose un 25h, pour 4... Non 3,000.

-Clarke, tu sais que 3,000$ c'est ce que je gagne par trimestre, je peut pas accepter cette somme pour un mois.

-Ça tombe bien, c'est par semaine. Sourit Clarke.

-J'ai aucune compétence en plus.

-T'inquiète, assiste à mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi et tu verras que c'est pas compliqué.

-Compliqué de quoi ? Demanda Lexa.

Clarke pris quelques instants pour manger encore un bout.

-De détruire un empire qui pèse quelques milliards de dollars. Dit Clarke avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Lexa était coincée dans un magasin proche de Polaris avec Maya qui lui faisait essayer diverses tenues.

-Celle là est parfaite Mlle Lexa. Dit Maya en tournant autour de la brune.

-Non, vraiment pas. Grommela Lexa.

La brune était affublé d'une jupe droite et courte, d'un chemisier blanc et d'un tailleur gris. Elle avait aussi des chaussures à talon qui lui semblait bien trop fin et bien trop haut.

-Je vous assure Mlle Lexa, c'est la tenue qu'il vous faut.

-Déjà, cessez vos Mlle Maya. Ensuite, je ne pourrais jamais marcher avec ces choses. Se plaignit Lexa en enlevant ses talons.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mlle Griffin m'a donnée deux heures pour vous apprendre à marcher avec et les bases de l'économie.

* * *

C'est ainsi vêtue que Lexa pénétra dans le bureau de Clarke au retour des emplettes.

-Clarke, tu veut vraiment que je porte ce genre de fringue. Fulmina la brune.

La blonde s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Où sont tes chaussures ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'elle faisait sensiblement la même taille qu'elle.

-Dans ma main, comment veut-tu que je marche avec ça.

-Tu y arrivera, allez laisse moi t'admirer.

Clarke fit le tour de Lexa, passant ses mains sur les vêtements.

Elle descendît les mains sur la jupe de Lexa.

-Elle est courte. Rit Clarke.

-Trop. Rougis Lexa.

-Non elle est parfaite. Dit Clarke en déposant un court baisé sur les lèvres de Lexa.

Elle se détourna de sa compagne et revint vers son bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir.

Elle sorti un classeur qu'elle donna à Lexa.

-Allez, maintenant au boulot. Emmène moi sa au quatrième, pole ingé. Lui demanda Clarke.

-Bien Mlle. Fit Lexa avant de sortir du bureau toujours pieds nus.

En sortant du bureau de Clarke, Lexa passa devant le bureau de Maya qui l'intercepta.

-Allez Lexa, il est temps de mettre vos chaussures, je vais vous accompagner.

Lexa soupira mais mit finalement ses talons et d'un pas peut assuré elle suivit Maya jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur la secrétaire appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage et donna un rapide cour d'économie à Lexa.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième Lexa suivit Maya jusque dans une immense pièce Où reposait toutes sortes de tableaux, maquettes et bouquins scientifique.

-Oh putain, matte la dégaine Mont'. Rit une jeune brune en voyant entrer les deux femmes dans le bureau.

-Raven. Gronda Maya.

-T'inquiète Maya, on se connaît. Dit Raven en venant saluer Lexa plus correctement.

Monty vint saluer Lexa à son tour.

-Alors toi aussi tu à fini par te faire exploiter par le tyran Griffin. Rit le jeune homme.

-Je remplace juste son assistante. Dit une Lexa un peut mal à l'aise.

-Si j'avais été à ta place, jamais j'aurais accepté. Se moqua Raven.

-Elle m'a pas laissé vraiment le choix. Se défendit Lexa.

Raven pris un air surpris.

-Elle t'a dit que si tu n'acceptait pas tu dormirais sur le canapé c'est ça. Dit elle en lui donnant un coup de coude et un sourire niais.

-Raven ! Réprimanda Monty pendant que Maya cherchait à comprendre la conversation.

-Quoi. Je demande c'est tout.

Lexa tendit le dossier à Monty.

-Tiens Clarke m'a dit d'emmener ça ici.

Monty ouvrit le classeur et parcourut rapidement les premières page.

-Oh putain. Dit-il.

-Quoi. Fit Raven en s'approchant de lui.

-Le projet est approuvé. On à les fonds Raven. Exulta Monty

-Vrai ? Demanda la brune.

-Vrai de vrai, écrit noir sur blanc, regarde. Dit il en mettant le classeur sous le nez de Raven.

Lexa vit les deux amis se sauter dans les bras et hurler de joie.

-C'est quoi votre projet ? Demanda Lexa.

-C'est un can... Commença Raven.

-Tut tut tut. L'interrompit Monty en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

-Ouais, désolé Lex, c'est top secret. Se reprit Raven.

-La seule chose qu'on peut te dire c'est que sa a quelque chose à voir avec le labo du troisième sous-sol. Fit Monty avec un clin d'œil.

Maya se tapa le front avec la paume de la main.

-Ils on vraiment approuvé. Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Quand le pentagone apprend ce que tu à trouvé et que la maison blanche te commandes quelques unités tu ne peut pas refuser. Dit Raven.

-Allez Raven, on à du boulot. Dit Monty en se dirigeant vers une table sur laquelle il étala un plan.

Raven leur fit un signe de la main avant de rejoindre Monty.

Maya raccompagna Lexa jusqu'à l'ascenseur et elle remontèrent au dernier étage.

Lexa la suivit jusque dans son bureau.

-Que c'est-il passé dans le labo du troisième sous-sol. Demanda Lexa curieuse.

-Un prototype à tout fait exploser, je n'en sais pas plus.

Lexa se contenta de la réponse et s'assit sur le siège que Maya lui désignait.

-Bien, Mlle Griffin m'a demandé de vous briefer pour le rendez-vous avec Mr Woods.

* * *

-Excusez-moi, je vous rappelle. Fit Clarke en raccrochant le téléphone suite à l'entrée précipitée de Lexa.

Lexa s'approcha du bureau et posa les deux mains dessus.

-Je peut savoir ce qui te prend Lexa. Demanda Clarke.

-Tu est inconsciente. Hurla Lexa.

Clarke soupira et se leva de son siège pour faire le tour du bureau.

-Lexa, s'il te plaît, baisse d'un ton. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais t'est complètement folle. Dit Lexa plus calmement en se tournant vers Clarke.

La blonde saisit les mains de la brune qui était prise de tremblement.

-Je peut savoir de quoi tu parle.

-Woods Corp. Dit Lexa.

-Et bien quoi Woods Corp. Je connais les risques, je connaît Titus, je sais que je gagnerais.

-Mais...

-Lex, ai confiance, mon plan est en marche, je n'ai qu'un coup à jouer et il est Échec & Mat.

-Mon nom... Articula difficilement Lexa.

-Quoi ton nom ?

-Je suis Lexa Woods, Titus est mon père.

Clarke se figea quelques instants, puis s'assit sur son bureau.

-Mais... Je comprend pas. Lincoln n'est pas ton frère ? Demanda Clarke incertaine.

-Si.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ? Dit Clarke intriguée.

-Nos parents se sont séparé, ma mère à eu la garde de Lincoln et il a pris sont nom.

Clarke fit le tour de son bureau et pris son téléphone.

-Faut que je passe un coup de fil pour tout annuler. Raaa. Hurla-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Annuler quoi. Demanda Lexa.

-C'est l'empire Woods que je visait, mais je ne veut pas mettre ton père sur la paille.

Clarke appuya sur le bouton pour appeler Maya.

Les tonalités se firent entendre mais Lexa lui pris le téléphone des mains pour le raccrocher.

-Est tu sure de gagner ? Demanda Lexa.

-Oui, mais c'est ton père, je ne vais pas...

-Fait le! Détruit le comme il m'a détruit. Mais surveille tes arrières.

Lexa pris les mains de Clarke dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

* * *

Titus passa la porte du bureau de Clarke avec vingt minutes de retard.

C'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'il finit par s'asseoir sur le siège en face du bureau.

Un léger son métallique se fit entendre quand il fut assit et Clarke fut le seul à le percevoir.

-Bonjour Mlle Griffin. Finit-il par dire de son ton condescendant.

-Mr Woods, pourquoi pensez vous avoir besoin de deux gardes dans ce bureau. Se moqua amicalement la blonde.

Titus se retourna vers ses gardes du corps, puis focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Clarke.

-Ontari est là en tant qu'observatrice, c'est elle qui me succédera, quand à Quint, une simple précaution. C'est plutôt vous qui êtes insouciante à rester seule dans votre bureau.

-C'est une menace Mr Woods. Dis Clarke calmement.

-Je n'oserais pas, c'est juste un conseil, on n'est jamais sur de rien. Rit l'homme chauve.

-Et je ne suis pas seule, mon assistante va arriver.

Titus se réinstalla confortablement sur son siège et Clarke put à nouveau entendre le tintement.

Cela la fit sourire, chose que ne remarquèrent pas ses trois invités.

-Avez vous reçus notre offre pour les travaux que vous voulez entreprendre.

-Effectivement.

Clarke sorti un document d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et commença à le lire en passant son doigt dessus.

-Alors vous demandiez 4 milliard plus...

-Non Griffin détendez vous, on à refait les calcul et il se trouve que ma comptable c'était trompé, le prix du transport des hommes plus la location du matériel et le temps des travaux était compté dans ces 4 milliards.

-Très bien. Souffla Clarke.

-Vous... Vous acceptez ? Demanda Titus surpris de la tournure des négociations.

-Bien sur que non. Rit Clarke.

Titus soupira, Jake Griffin était ce qu'on appelait un pigeon, il croyait en tout et en tout le monde.

Mais Titus c'était renseigné sur Clarke et il savait que ça ne serait pas aussi facile.

-De ce que j'ai entendu dire, depuis que vous êtes à la tête de l'empire Griffin, les profits on augmenté d'une trentaine de %. Dit Titus essayant d'amadouer Clarke.

-37,84% pour être précis. Dit une personne derrière Titus.

Titus se retourna, il n'avait pas entendu les porte s'ouvrir.

Clarke afficha un large sourire en entendant la respiration de Titus s'accélérer.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter mon assistante Mr Woods.

Lexa avança dans la pièce. Au bruit de ses pas Clarke soupira, elle avait à nouveau enlevé ses talons et se retrouvait pieds nus.

Elle se positionna aux coté de Clarke et lui donna un dossier.

Clarke le parcourut rapidement.

-Lexa... Articula Titus.

-Titus. Répondit froidement Lexa.

-Ça fait quelques … Commença-t-il.

-8 ans. Coupa sèchement la brune.

Titus soupira.

-J'espère au moins que tu est revenue dans le droit chemin.

Clarke entendit les articulations des poings de Lexa craquer, aussi elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Le droit chemin ? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, j'espère que ma fille va devenir une femme respectable comme vous devez l'être Mlle Griffin. Dit Titus essayant toujours d'amadouer Clarke.

-Je suis sur que Lexa est une femme tout à fait respectable. Dit Clarke tout en parcourant du bout des doigts les documents en braille qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-Elle le seras quand elle trouvera un mari et qu'elle auras des enfants. Chose que ne pouvait lui donner cette …

-Je t'interdit de parler d'elle ! Hurla Lexa.

Clarke saisit le poignet de Lexa en se levant.

-Excusez moi, je vais lui parler quelques instants. Dit Clarke en entraînant Lexa vers un coin de la pièce.

Une fois au plus loin de Titus elle mit Lexa face à elle.

-Parle tout bas et ne perd pas Titus des yeux. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa souffla pour essayer de se calmer.

-Maintenant tu va te contrôler, sinon tout peut partir en vrille.

-Je...

-Non Lexa, tu n'est pas ici pour parler, je te voulais toi avec moi pour ma protection.

-Je devrait le tuer, là, tout de suite.

-Il est armé Lex. Et tu n'a aucun droit d'intervenir si ils n'initient rien. Nous sommes filmé. Tu me comprend.

-Oui. Dit Lexa entre ses dents.

Clarke lui sourit et lui présenta son bras pour qu'elle la raccompagne au bureau.

Une fois à nouveau installé elle repris ses dossiers en mains.

-Excusez nous encore une fois Mr Woods, ce genre de conversation devrait attendre la sortie de bureau. Fit Clarke en prenant une mine désolée.

-Ne vous en faite pas Mlle Griffin, je sais qu'il arrive quelques fois à ma fille d'être incontrôlable.

Une nouvelle fois Clarke entendit les articulations de Lexa craquer, mais elle l'entendit également prendre une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

-Revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse, je vous propose 900 millions … Commença Clarke.

Elle fut interrompue par le rire de Titus.

-900 millions vous rigolez.

-Vous savez, ce matin je suis devenue actionnaire majoritaire de TonDC construction...

-Vous les avez racheté ? Comment ?

-Le comment n'est pas la question. Le pourquoi par contre …

Clarke laissa sa phrase en suspend le temps d'analyser la réaction de Titus.

Le bruit du cuir du fauteuil lui permit de conclure qu'il se penchait en avant, visiblement intéressé par la suite, sa respiration accéléra, prouvant à Clarke qu'elle avait misé sur le bon pion, et toujours le tintement métallique, son arme était dans son dos, probablement passé à la ceinture, à portée de sa main droite.

-Il se trouve que j'ai ouïe dire que cela faisait quelque année que vous cherchiez à les racheter. Sourit Clarke.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Indra me met des bâtons dans les roues depuis trop longtemps.

-Et bien le contrat que j'ai dans les mains vous propose 900 millions de dollars, plus TonDC contre vos travaux.

Clarke put distinctement entendre Titus déglutir. Elle le tenait.

-Je ne peut refuser une offre si généreuse. Dit il ravis de cette transaction.

Clarke sourit de plus belle à Titus et se leva en saisissant sa canne.

-Cependant, Lexa m'a fait part de son désaccord, elle trouve que 900 millions sont trop cher payé.

Titus se tourna vers sa fille qui baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa avec Clarke.

-Et vous allez l'écouter? Demanda Titus.

Il se leva et s'approcha du bureau.

-Tout le monde sait que les gens de son espèce ne sont pas fiable.

-Quelle espèce Mr Woods. Demanda Clarke.

-Les juifs, les arabes, les … homosexuels. Dit il.

Avec sa dernière tirade Clarke sourit de plus belle.

-Vous savez Mr Woods, Lexa à raison, je vous en propose 300 millions plus TonDC...

-QUOI !

-Soit vous acceptez, et vous repartez à la tête de TonDC, soit vous refusez, et l'enregistrement de notre conversation seras envoyé au médias. Et croyez moi qu'on chef d'entreprise raciste et homophobe ne s'attirera pas les sympathie du public. Fit Clarke souriante.

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Titus reculant légèrement.

-Sois vous acceptez, soit votre réputation est détruite, ainsi que votre carrière.

Clarke connaissait Titus. Elle connaissait le monde des affaire. En le poussant à exprimé son intolérance à tout ceux qui n'était pas « normaux » elle détruisait tout ce qu'il avait bâtit.

Titus ne pouvait laisser passer cet affront. Dans un élan de colère il se saisit du pistolet qui était dans sa ceinture et le pointa sur Clarke.

Celle-ci entendit le chien du pistolet s'actionner, armant ainsi la chambre d'une balle qui lui serait mortelle.

Cependant cela ne lui fit pas perdre son sourire.

Des grognements retentirent dans le bureau, et Lady, que tous avaient ignorée se rua sur Titus et lui sauta dessus.

Elle le fit tomber et lui saisit le bras armé dans sa gueule et lui fit lâcher son arme.

Quint sorti un couteau pour débarrasser son patron de la chienne mais Lexa l'en empêcha. Elle saisit le poignet droit de Quint et le tordit pour lui faire lâcher le couteau.

Ontari sorti un revolver et cibla Lexa. Cette dernière se cacha derrière Quint et Ontari du se décaler pour essayer de faire feu. Un seul pas permis à Clarke de déterminer Où était Ontari et elle saisit une tasse qui était sur son bureau pour la lancer sur la femme.

Celle-ci déconcentrée ne vit pas Lexa se saisir du couteau et l'enfoncer dans la cuisse de Quint puis le pousser au sol.

Débarrassée de son adversaire Lexa se dirigea vers Ontari et lui mit un direct du droit qui lui brisa le nez.

Sous le choc elle lâcha son arme avant de se prendre un crochet du gauche qui lui fit sauter deux dents, avant de se faire disloquer la mâchoire par un uppercut et de se retrouver au sol inconsciente.

Quint entre temps s'était relevé et avançait vers Clarke. La canne de cette dernière lui fouetta le visage. Il tourna la tête sous le coup et le talon du pied droit de Lexa lui percuta la mâchoire.

Lorsque les deux gardes de Titus furent à terre la porte du bureau de Clarke s'ouvrit laissant passer deux hommes noirs.

-Tout va bien Mlle ? Demanda le plus âge.

Le plus jeune quand à lui attrapa Titus par le col et le remis debout.

-Tout va bien David. Nate remet le sur son fauteuil et rejoins ton père dehors, nous n'avons pas tout à fait finit.

Nathan rassit brutalement Titus sur son siège et sorti rejoindre son père qui avait déjà évacué Ontari et Quint.

-Bien, reprenons. Dit Clarke calmement comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

Lexa essayait de reprendre sa respiration et Titus ne bougeait plus d'un cil, effrayé par le monstrueux chien qui lui avait à moitié arraché le bras qui maintenant se tenait entre lui et le bureau de Clarke.

-Je pense que vous ne voulez pas que la presse apprenne votre nouvelle tentative de meurtre. Dit Clarke.

-Nou... Nouvelle ?

-Woods Corp s'occupera des travaux de mon nouveau labo dans le Nevada, en échange de quoi je vous cède mes actions de chez TonDC que vous pourrez racheter pour trois fois rien.

-Je...

-Et je veut Chem. Tech., l'entreprise que vous avez acheté avec l'argent de mon père avant sa mort. Ordonna Clarke.

Titus se leva sous les grognements de Lady et s'inclina devant Clarke.

-Bien Mme Griffin.

La voix tremblante de Titus laissa un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de Clarke. Il avait peur, elle était satisfaite. Pour Titus elle n'était plus la gentille petite Mlle Griffin, elle lui était supérieur.

-Je veut le titre de propriété de Chem Tech dans l'heure, ainsi que le contrat signé pour les travaux.

Clarke pianota sur son clavier.

-Vous êtes dès à présent l'actionnaire majoritaire de TonDC, félicitation Mr Woods.

-Merci Mme.

Titus se tourna vers Lexa.

-L'immeuble Où tu vis m'appartient, j'ai toujours fait en sorte que le loyer sois le plus faible, mais tu à choisit ton camp. Demain tu seras expulsée. Menaça-t-il entre ses dents.

Clarke rit.

-J'avais oublié de vous le dire Mr Woods, mais Lexa et moi vivons ensembles, nous avons d'ailleurs acheté une maison hier. Dit Clarke souriante.

Titus se figea et regarda tour à tour Lexa et Clarke.

-Vous ne nous en voudrez pas si nous ne vous envoyons pas de faire part pour notre mariage.

Titus afficha une mine déconfite et sa respiration était erratique. Clarke venait de l'achever en lui disant qu'il avait été battu par une de celle qu'il qualifiait « d'anormale ».

Il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.

Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer Clarke se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et soupira.

Lexa vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, juste à coté de Clarke.

-Merci Lex, tu à été parfaite. Sourit Clarke.

-Tu aurait pu te faire tuer. Réprimanda la brune.

-Pas avec Lady et toi, et il n'aurait pas tiré.

Clarke posa les mains sur les cuisses de Lexa et se leva pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne l'a pas ruiné finalement. Remarqua Lexa.

Clarke ne put retenir son rire.

-Tu connais l'histoire d'Ulysse? Demanda la blonde.

-Bien sur, mais …

Lexa réfléchis quelques instants.

-Un cheval de Troie?

-Pendant que Titus est occupé à regarder d'un coté, j'attaque de l'autre. Demain à la même heure son conseil d'administration lui apprendra qu'en absorbant TonDC je serais devenu actionnaire majoritaire de Woods Corp, et il sera fini.

Lexa prit quelques instants pour respirer.

-Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander.

-L'accident qui à coûter la vie à mon père et ma vue n'en était pas un.

Les images défilèrent dans la tête de Clarke, le fût qui explosait en percutant la vitre, le logo qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire, un « W » noir entremêlé avec un « C » vert. Woods Corp.

Voyant que Clarke était ailleurs Lexa lui caressa la joue avec son pouce.

Clarke cligna des yeux et appuya sa joue contre la main de Lexa.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas empêché de ruiner Titus ? Demanda la blonde.

Lexa essuya une larme qu'elle avait retenue pendant tout le temps Où elle avait vu son père.

-J'aimais une fille, Costia. On avait 16 ans. Un jour mon père nous à surprise à nous embrasser. Elle venait de Marrakech. Il à fait annulé son visa et l'a renvoyé la bas avec un de ses jets. L'avion à disparut des radar en plein milieu de l'Atlantique et il n'est jamais réapparu.

Clarke passa ses mains sur le visage de Lexa et essuya les larmes qu'elle entendait couler.

-Il avait programmé un mariage arrangé avec le successeur d'un de ses rivaux. Alors je me suis fait émancipé, je ne l'ai pas revus depuis mes 16 ans. J'ai du quitter le lycée et je suis parti de New York. Un homme m'a pris en stop et il m'a ramené chez lui...

-Tu n'est pas obligée. Lui dit Clarke.

-C'était Gustus, c'est lui qui m'a recueilli, il m'a trouvé un boulot au gymnase, il m'a hébergé quelques temps.

Clarke qui avait toujours les mains sur le visage de Lexa les passa sur sa nuque et vint l'enlacer.

Elle passa quelque minutes à la rassurer, lui caressant le dos.

-Allons à l'appartement chercher quelques affaires, et allons chez nous. Lui murmura Clarke.

-Chez nous ? Demanda Lexa.

-Oui, je te garde près de moi maintenant.

Lexa vint embrasser Clarke tendrement.

-Ça veut dire que tu accepte ? Demanda la blonde.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, on est à l'abri de rien. Je ne veut pas gâcher le temps qu'on nous donne.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la maison que Clarke avait acheté la veille Lexa fut surprise de la trouvé meublée.

Un feu ronflait même dans le cheminée.

Quelqu'un les attendait dans le salon.

Elles s'approchèrent, Lexa restait sur ses gardes.

Elle reconnut finalement Maya, la secrétaire de Clarke.

-Tout à été installé selon vos ordres Mlle.

-Merci Maya, vous pouvez rentrer, Jasper doit vous attendre. Sourit Clarke à son employé.

-Bien Mlle, bonne soirée.

Et ainsi Maya les laissa seule dans le nouveau salon.

Lexa déposa les deux sacs qu'elles avait pris sur le canapé et s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle se rendit vite compte que le feu était juste une image sur un écran dans la cheminée. Elle releva la tête pour regarder ce qui avait été déposé sur le manteau.

-Comment à tu fait pour savoir ce que j'aimais lire ? Demanda Lexa en lisant les titres des livres aligné.

Elle les parcourut rapidement et ses yeux tombèrent sur un cadre photo où elle posait avec Anya et Gustus.

-Clarke ? Questionna Lexa.

-Je me suis permise de prendre la menace de Titus au sérieux et j'ai fait vider ton appartement. Toutes tes affaires sont ici.

-Comment à tu eu les clés ?

-Quand tu est revenue avec cette nouvelle tenue et que tu à laissé tes affaires dans le bureau de Maya.

En disant cela Clarke s'était rapproché de Lexa et l'entoura de ses bras.

Lexa se retourna et embrassa Clarke.

-Tu est sure de toi ? Demanda Lexa.

-A propos ?

-De moi, chez toi.

-J'ai pleinement confiance en toi.

Lexa se sépara de Clarke pour porter les sacs qu'elles avaient emmenée dans la chambre. Elle sorti les vêtements et alla mettre les trousses de toilette dans la salle de bain.

En revenant dans le salon elle vit Clarke disposer deux assiette sur le comptoir.

-J'en connais une qui à faim. Se moqua Lexa.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais profiter que tu cuisine pour prendre ma douche. Dit Clarke en souriant à Lexa.

-Parce que je dois cuisiner aussi. Fit semblant de s'offusquer Lexa.

-Si seulement tu savais tout ce que tu va devoir faire tu t'enfuirais. Rit Clarke.

Lexa se dirigea dans les cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et fut surprise de le trouvé remplis.

-Donc tes employé te servent en plus de déménageur et à faire les courses. Rit Lexa.

-Si seulement ils ne servaient qu'a sa. Taquina Clarke.

-Ah oui. Minauda Lexa en s'approchant dangereusement de Clarke.

Clarke se fit rapidement coincer entre le bar et Lexa.

Elle sentit les lèvres et la langue de Lexa parcourir son coup.

Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de la brune.

-Ils... Ils servent aussi à faire la cuisine pendant que je me douche. Rit Clarke en s'échappant de l'emprise de Lexa.

Lexa regarda la blonde se précipiter tant bien que mal avec sa canne vers le couloir menant à la chambre.

-C'est l'autre couloir. Hurla Lexa en retenant un rire.

Clarke revint dans le salon et appela Lady qui la mena cette fois jusque dans la chambre.

Lexa prépara le repas et servit les assiettes.

Lorsque la blonde revint, avec une chemise et une culotte pour seul vêtement elle s'approcha du comptoir.

-Votre repas est servit Mlle Griffin. Fit Lexa imitant Maya.

-Ne te moque pas d'elle, elle est gentille.

-Elle à l'air bien à cheval sur les règles. Commenta Lexa.

-Elle travaille bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Clarke s'assit sur le tabouret devant le quel était posé une assiette.

Lexa en fit autant et elle commencèrent à manger.

-Au fait, tien avant d'oublier. Dit Lexa en donnant à Clarke ses comprimé.

-Merci. Répondit la blonde en souriant avant de les avaler.

Le repas finit Lexa mit ce qu'elles avaient utilisé dans le lave-vaisselle puis parti rejoindre Clarke qui était assise sur le canapé.

Voyant Clarke assoupie Lexa la souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Une fois la blonde sous la couette Lexa se déshabilla et s'allongea à ses cotés.

-Merci de m'avoir choisi moi, et de m'avoir aidé contre ton père. Lui dit la blonde en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Pour citer quelqu'un je t'ai choisie toi :

« And I'd choose you

in a hundred of lifetimes,

in a hundred worlds,

in any version of reality,

I'd find you and I 'd choose you »

Et ainsi les lèvres de Clarke trouvèrent celles de Lexa.

* * *

 **Et ainsi se termine le chapitre.**

 **Je dois vous avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusé à imaginé une Lexa essayer des tenues qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout,**

 **ainsi que de l'imaginer se battre avec cette tenue la.**

 **Allez, pour le petit jeu de la semaine, question facile :**

 **D'où est tirée la citation de la fin? (Artiste & Oeuvre)**

 **C'est une citation que j'ai trouvé dans beaucoup de FF et que j'aime tout particulièrement.**

 **Sur ce je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9.**


	10. Woods fall

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour) tout le monde**

 **Je ne couperais pas aux habituels remerciements pour tout les nouveaux follower, fav, et reviews.**

 **Bravo à Morgane et Carmen343 pour avoir trouvé la réponse au petit jeu.**

 **La citation venait bien de Chaos of stars de Kiersten White.**

 **Juste pour vous prévenir que j'étais à la bourre et que je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre (Mercredi 17/01/18 à 19h41) du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps ni de le relire, ni de le faire relire, réessayais d'être plus rapide pour le prochain:p**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouté de plus, du coup je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

Les premiers rayons de soleils réveillèrent Lexa. Elle était enroulée dans les draps, seule dans ce grand lit.

Elle ouvrit son téléphone. 5H50. Elle regarda partout dans la chambre et se rendis compte que Clarke était déjà levée.

Lexa soupira et lâcha un petit rire en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

Lexa redressa la tête et vis Clarke entrer dans la chambre en se tenant au harnais de Lady.

-C'est que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me lever tôt, et qu'en général, personne n'est debout avant moi. Admit-elle.

Clarke lui souris avant de rejoindre le lit.

-Et bien maintenant tu a trouvée ton maître. Rit elle.

Clarke s'allongea aux coté de Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement.

La blonde retira son T-shirt et s'assit à califourchon sur Lexa avant de repartir à l'assaut des ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle se faisait plus entreprenante Lexa la repoussa légèrement.

-Tu veut en parler? Demanda la brune.

-Je ne veut pas parler. Répondit la blonde en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Clarke, c'est encore à cause d'un cauchemar que tu est réveillée. Ça t'aiderais peut être d'en parler. Rajouta Lexa.

-Ce n'étais pas un cauchemar.

-Clarke. Je t'ai sentie bouger toute la nuit.

Clarke se redressa et essaya de se lever.

Lexa lui mit les mains dans le dos et la fit se rallonger sur elle.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas ce matin. Dit la blonde pendant que sa compagne lui caressait tendrement le dos.

-Promet moi que tu en parlera, à moi ou à n'importe qui. Demanda Lexa en cherchant son regard.

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa, et lorsque les yeux vert rencontrèrent les deux yeux aveugle de Clarke elle eu l'impression que la blonde pouvait la voir.

Comme pour répondre à son impression la main droite de Clarke parcourut le visage de Lexa, les parois de son nez qui était légèrement dilatée, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et sa respiration plus rapide que d'habitude, ainsi que le battement de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

Lexa était inquiète, elle l'entendait dans sa voix, mais maintenant elle le sentait, sous ses mains, dans son corps entier.

-Promis. Souffla Clarke.

Pour sceller cette promesse elle vint embrasser Lexa.

Cette dernière la fit rouler pour se trouver en position de domination avant de venir embrasser sa clavicule.

Lexa entendit la lampe de chevet tomber et se releva brusquement.

La main gauche de Clarke tâtonnait sur la table de chevet.

-On devrait fermer les volets. Rit Clarke.

Lexa sourit et se saisit de la petite télécommande et déclencha la fermeture des volets roulants.

Elle rit de plus belle quand elle entendit Clarke claquer de la langue et ordonner à Lady d'aller se coucher dans le salon.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendu le petit moteur qui déclenchait la descente des stores que Clarke libéra Lexa de son haut.

* * *

Il était 6h30 lorsque Lexa se leva. Elle enroula le drap autour de sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et tourna la tête vers le lit.

Elle souris à la vue de Clarke endormie enroulée dans la couverture.

Lexa referma la porte et partis dans la cuisine.

Lady releva la tête lorsqu'elle passa à coté de son panier puis se recoucha.

En passant la porte à double battant qui séparait le salon de la cuisine elle vit la porte du micro-onde ouverte.

Elle s'avança vers celui-ci pour la fermer et remarqua une tasse un l'intérieur.

Elle vit que c'était du café et sourit fasse à l'attention de Clarke. Elle referma le micro-onde et fit réchauffer le breuvage.

Pendant que le micro-onde tournait elle ouvrit le frigo et repéra un bol remplis de petits cubes de fruit frais. Elle le sorti en picorant deux bouchée.

Elle le posa sur le comptoir et sorti ensuite de quoi faire des pancakes.

Elle fit chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole et entama la préparation de la pâte à pancakes.

Lorsque la pâte fut finie, elle récupéra la casserole et versa l'eau dans une tasse. Elle y trempa un sachet de thé et la mis dans le micro-onde avec sa tasse de café pour la maintenir au chaud.

Lexa s'attaqua ensuite à la cuisson des pancakes.

Une fois les pancakes prêts elle mit l'assiette sur un plateau. Assiette qui fut vite rejoint par les deux tasses un pot de confiture, un de miel et du sirop d'érable, ainsi que par le bol de fruits coupés.

Elle récupéra une bouteille de jus de fruit, des verres et quelques couverts ainsi que deux serviette et reparti en direction de la chambre avec son plateau.

Elle se rendis vite compte de la difficulté à avancer en tenant le plateau et en essayant de maintenir le drap sur son corps. Finalement le drap tomba à quelques pas de la porte de la chambre et Lexa le laissa là. Elle réussi tant bien que mal à tourner la poignée et put ouvrir la porte.

La porte claqua lorsqu'elle la ferma avec le pied. Surprise par le bruit émis par la porte elle ferma les yeux en plissant le front un instant.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle put voir Clarke sortir la tête de dessous la couverture.

C'est avec amusement qu'elle la vit froncer légèrement le nez. Lexa avait remarqué que la blonde agissait ainsi quand elle avait senti quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

-Pancakes ? Demanda Clarke.

-Pancakes. Répondit Lexa.

La brune s'approcha du lit et déposa le plateau.

-Tu est sur de vouloir prendre le petit déjeuner au lit ? Dit Clarke inquiète.

-Oui, définitivement oui. Rit Lexa lorsque Clarke en se redressant laissa tomber la couette, laissant apparaître se poitrine nue.

-Je risque de renverser un truc et...

-Laisse moi faire dans ce cas la. Lui susurra Lexa en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Clarke.

Lexa lui mit sa tasse de thé dans les mains. Clarke en but une gorgée le temps que Lexa verse un peut de miel sur un pancake.

-Bon ça ne va pas être très orthodoxe, mais ça seras plus simple.

Lexa roula le pancake, comme elle l'aurait fait pour une crêpe.

Une fois le pancake roulé elle le coupa en trois morceau.

-Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna-t-elle à la blonde en saisissant le premier morceau entre son pouce et son index.

Clarke obéit et Lexa vint lui déposer directement dans la bouche. Clarke rit à son geste et mangea le premier morceau.

Lexa se lécha les doigts sur lesquelles du miel avait coulé. Et elle pris le deuxième morceau pour le manger.

Elle pris le dernier bout et s'apprêta à le gober également quand Clarke ressui à lui subtiliser.

-Hey. Dit elle.

-Vient le chercher. Répondit Clarke avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle pris le morceau entre ses lèvres et pencha la tête légèrement en arrière.

Lexa déplaça le plateau de l'autre coté du lit et se mit à califourchon sur Clarke pour essayer de récupérer son bout de pancake.

Elle pencha la tête vers la blonde et déposa ses lèvre sur les siennes. Elle réussi finalement à récupérer son bout de pancake et se redressa en savourant.

Clarke tendit sa tasse de thé vide à Lexa qui la mit sur le plateau. La brune bu son café et le reposa. Toujours à califourchon sur Clarke elle rapprocha le plateau et tartina de confiture un nouveau pancake. Elle répéta la même opération que tout à l'heure.

Clarke ne se gêna pas pour passer sa langue sur les doigts de Lexa plein de confiture. Elle s'y attarda d'ailleurs plus que de raison, ce qui fit naître une pointe de désir chez Lexa.

Elle finirent le pancake à la confiture avant d'en faire un autre au miel à la demande de la blonde.

Clarke voulut à nouveau voler un des morceaux de Lexa, mais celle-ci se redressa en levant les mains pour ne pas qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

La blonde bloquée sous sa compagne rouspéta.

-Tu triche.

Lexa rit et se recula un peut, bloquant toujours les cuisses de Clarke sous la couette.

Clarke réussi à se redresser en s'agrippant au dos de Lexa.

-Mais c'est que tu est nue en plus. Rit Clarke en parcourant le dos de sa compagne.

-J'ai perdu le drap qui me servait de toge en revenant. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Prête à tout pour voler le morceau que Lexa tenait toujours hors de portée elle passa ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune. Ceci eu pour effet de la faire frissonner et inconsciemment elle resserra ses doigts autour du morceau de pancake.

Clarke n'entendit qu'un faible son lorsqu'un filet de miel s'échappa du pancake pour échouer sur la peau de Lexa.

Elle embrassa tendrement le ventre de sa compagne en remontant vers sa poitrine, jusqu'à sentir l'odeur sucrée du miel. Miel, qui était tombé sur la poitrine de Lexa et qui coulait maintenant sur son sein droit.

La brune ferma les yeux et gémit quand la langue de Clarke récolta le nectar sucrée, s'attardant sur les zones sensibles de la poitrine de sa compagne.

Dans un puissant mouvement de bassin la blonde réussi à faire chavirer Lexa qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos les jambes enroulé autour du bassin de Clarke.

La main gauche de Clarke tomba sur le plateau. Elle eu un petit rire.

-Tant pis, je rachèterai une moquette.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de se demander se que la blonde voulais dire que Clarke envoya le plateau au sol, brisant les deux verres heureusement vide et la tasse de café de Lexa. Le bol et le pot de miel ouvert libérèrent également leurs contenus sur le sol.

Les lèvres de Clarke trouvèrent celles de Lexa, tendis que les mains de la brune ayant définitivement abandonné ce malheureux bout de pancake parcourait le corps de sa compagne, de ses épaules jusqu'entre ses cuisses.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone de Clarke les tira finalement du lit où elle se prélassaient. Lexa l'attrapa et décrocha.

-Allô.

Elle mis le téléphone dans la main de sa compagne.

-C'est ta mère.

Clarke hocha de la tête et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Maman. Fit elle faussement enjoué.

-Je te dérange peut être? Demanda sa mère passablement en colère.

-Non, du tout, on était...

-Tu sais que tu à rendez-vous avec Tris dans dix petites minutes.

Clarke se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

-Excuse moi, avec les événements de hier soir ça m'est sorti de la tête.

-Raven est en chemin pour te récupérer.

-Dac', à toute maman.

Clarke raccrocha et se leva rapidement.

-Allez, habille toi, Raven est en chemin. Ordonna-t-elle à Lexa.

Clarke se dirigea à l'aide de sa canne vers la penderie et fut vite rejoint par Lexa.

Les employés de la blonde avait bien fait leurs boulot, chaque vêtement était trié, d'un coté ceux qui était pour le bureau, de l'autre ceux pour la vie de tout les jours. Ce fut sans aucun mal que Clarke put mettre la main sur une tenue de bureau et de quoi s'habiller pour l'hôpital.

Lexa eu la surprise de voir tout ses vêtement soigneusement rangé dans un des placard de la penderie, ainsi que d'autre tenue que Maya lui avait fait essayé la veille.

Lexa hésita un instant avant de s'habiller simplement, mais prenant quand même une house contenue une tenue pour son nouveau job, au cas ou.

Elles eurent juste le temps de s'habiller que la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre.

Rapidement suivi par les aboiements de Lady.

Lexa se précipita vers l'entrée pour ouvrir et laissa entrer Raven.

Elle allait refermer la porte quand un bras vint la maintenir ouverte.

Elle tourna la tête vers Raven qui lui indiqua que tout allait bien.

Et c'est ainsi que Lexa laissa entrer cinq hommes. Elles les dévisagea sans scrupule, reconnaissant facilement le père et le fils Miller qu'elle avait vu au bureau, tout deux était armé de fusil semi-automatique. Elle reconnut ensuite Monty et Jasper qui traînait chacun une grosse valise ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Le dernier elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il lui semblait familier. Grand, brun aux cheveux courts et légèrement bouclé, des yeux presque noir.

Monty et Jasper saluèrent chaleureusement Lexa, tandis que Nate et David agirent de façon plus protocolaire.

-Salut, tu doit être Lexa. Dit le jeune qu'elle ne connaissait pas en tendant la main vers elle.

-Oui et … Commença-t-elle en serrant la main tendue.

-Bellamy Blake, service sécurité d'Arkadia.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux.

-Blake, comme...

-Octavia, oui, c'est ma sœur. Sourit il.

Lexa les fit quitter le couloir pour se diriger vers le salon, au moment ou Clarke sortait du couloir menant aux chambres.

Clarke salua chaleureusement ses amis ainsi que Nathan, mais respecta la façon de faire de David en lui serrant seulement la main.

Jasper et Monty ne perdirent pas de temps et sortirent tout un tas de gadget.

-Des alarmes, détecteur de mouvements, de chaleur. Enfin tout pour sécuriser la maison. Fit Monty en voyant le regard de Lexa.

Lexa s'approcha de la valise pour examiner le contenu mais fut retenue par Raven qui l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir.

-Allez mesdemoiselles, laissons ces messieurs travailler.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir laissé les clés de la maison à Bellamy elles se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de Raven qui partit à toute vitesse en direction du centre-ville et de l'hôpital.

Une fois à l'hôpital Lexa descendit avec Clarke étant donné qu'elles avaient laissé Lady avec les garçons.

Elle accompagna la blonde jusqu'à son bureau tandis que Raven retournait au siège de Polaris.

Une fois la blonde changée Lexa l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle de consultation, où une jeune fille attendait assise sur la table de massage.

-Bonjour Dr Clarke. Fit la fille d'un ton enjoué.

-Salut Tris, désolé du retard.

Elle quitta le bras de Lexa pour s'approcher de Tris et lui serra la main.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lexa.

-Tu peut aller attendre Harper dans mon bureau. On se retrouve au bureau de Polaris.

Lexa sorti de la pièce laissant Clarke avec sa patiente.

Tris enleva son pantalon et s'allongea sur la table. Clarke commença à masser sa jambe.

-Comment se passe la rééducation ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

-C'est dur, et douloureux de temps en temps.

-Tes muscles sont tendus, tu devrait essayer de moins forcer, je préviendrait le Dr. Kane pour qu'il te fasse faire des exercices plus simples.

Clarke continua de masser le mollet de la jeune fille qui était la partie de sa jambe la plus tendue.

-C'est votre petite-amie ? Demanda Tris en faisant référence à Lexa qui avait accompagné le médecin.

-Oui. Répondit Clarke avec un magnifique sourire.

-Elle est très jolie.

Clarke sourit à sa patiente et continua la séance.

* * *

Lexa était assise derrière le bureau de Clarke depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Harper.

-Hey salut Lexa. Fit Harper en venant s'asseoir en face de Lexa.

-Bonjour Harper.

-C'est vrai se que j'ai entendu dire ? Demanda Harper tout excitée.

-De ?

-Tu à démolie toute seule les deux gorilles de Titus Woods.

-Je... Pas vraiment, il y avait Lady.

Harper retint un petit rire et se leva.

-Alors tu est prête ?

-Pour ? Demanda Lexa surprise.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Rit Harper.

-Non. Fit Lexa fronçant les sourcils.

Harper rit de plus belle et entraîna Lexa à sa suite jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Je peut savoir ou tu m'emmène ? Demanda la brune une fois dans la voiture.

-Dans mon atelier.

Harper s'engagea dans la circulation et au bout de quelques minutes elle se gara devant une boutique de mode.

Elle descendit et pénétra dans la boutique en invitant Lexa à la suivre.

Lexa entra dans la boutique et suivit Harper qui salua la vendeuse puis se dirigea vers une porte derrière le comptoir.

Lorsque Lexa pénétra dans la pièce elle vit trois grand miroirs posé devant un piédestal. Sur un coté une table avec tout un tas de mètres rubans, d'épingle et de pinces en tout genres.

-Déshabille toi, je reviens. Fit Harper en passant une deuxième porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lexa resta immobile. Qu'est-ce qu'Harper voulais lui faire.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard jusqu'au retour de la blonde.

-Que fait tu encore habillée ? Demanda Harper.

-Je...

-Allez, si tu veut pas rester la toute la journée dépêche toi.

Lexa vit Harper sortir une robe de la house qu'elle avait apportée.

Lexa enleva son haut puis son pantalon.

Harper s'approcha et lui fit enfiler la robe et lui indiqua la plate-forme pour qu'elle monte dessus.

Harper partit récupérer un mètre et des épingles et revint vers Lexa. Elle tourna autour de la brune, mesurant des bouts de tissus ou en groupant d'autre avec des épingles. Une fois satisfaite elle présenta des chaussures à Lexa et lui dit de les enfiler.

Lorsque Lexa mit les chaussures à talons Harper mit correctement le bas de sa robe et recommença l'opération.

Lexa les chevilles vacillantes attrapa l'épaule d'Harper pour se maintenir droite.

-Tu à bientôt fini de jouer ? Demanda la brune.

-Vas-y, tu peut enlever les chaussures. J'ai finit le bas.

Lexa ne le fit pas répéter et enleva à la hâte la paire de talons.

-Laisse moi t'aider à l'enlever. Dit Harper en s'approchant derrière Lexa.

Elle réussirent à enlever la robe sans que la brune ne se fasse trop piquer par les épingles.

La blonde mit la robe sur un cintre qu'elle accrocha au miroir pendant que Lexa se rhabillait.

-Je peut savoir pourquoi tout ça ? Demanda Lexa.

-Pour ce soir, il y à un gala. Répondit Harper.

-Clarke ne m'a rien dit.

-Elle préférait sûrement régler l'affaire de Titus avant.

Harper consigna quelques notes dans un petit carnet et invita Lexa à la suivre dehors.

-Je t'invite déjeuner ? J'ai passé deux heures à te torturer, c'est la moindre des choses. Rit la blonde.

-Je sais pas...

-T'inquiète Clarke sera sûrement très occupé. On lui prendra un truc à manger quand je te raccompagnerai. Et je vais faire prévenir Maya.

Lexa acquiesça et suivit Harper dans la rue de son magasin. Elle s'arrêtèrent dans un petit Dinner et commandèrent.

* * *

Harper et Lexa arrivèrent à la réception de Polaris à 13h30.

Elles furent accueillie par Bellamy qui avait repris son poste en début d'après-midi.

Il les mena directement dans le bureau de Clarke. Durant le trajet Bellamy flatta Lexa pour son combat et fit voir à Harper la vidéo de surveillance qui avait filmé la rencontre de la veille.

-Votre assistante est arrivée avec Harper Mlle Griffin. Dit Bellamy en ouvrant la porte du bureau de la blonde.

Clarke leur fit un signe de la main pour leurs dire d'entrer en silence et de fermer la porte.

Lexa remarqua une oreillette dans l'oreille droite de la blonde. Elle parlait à son interlocuteur tout en tapant sur sa machine en braille.

Lexa et Harper s'assirent devant le bureau tandis que Bellamy resta devant la porte, les bras croisé dans le dos dans une sorte de garde-à-vous.

Elles attendirent patiemment que Clarke mette un terme à la conversation téléphonique.

-Très bien, je serais la avec mon assistante. Dit finalement Clarke avant de raccrocher.

La blonde retira son oreillette et la posa sur le bureau.

Elle soupira un coup avant de sourire à sa sœur et sa compagne.

-Alors tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle au deux femme qu'elle avait entendue s'asseoir sur les fauteuils devant son bureau.

-Plus que quelques retouches et elle seras prête. Répondit Harper.

-Je peut savoir ce que c'est que ce gala. Demanda Lexa.

Clarke détourna la tête vers Lexa et lui fit un sourire désolé.

-J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt, mais j'ai réglé les derniers détails il y à une heure tout au plus.

Pour répondre plus clairement à la question Clarke tendit une enveloppe à Lexa.

Celle-ci l'ouvrit et fut surprise de son contenus.

-Tu... Tu va à un gala de Woods Corp. Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Clarke.

-Non, nous allons à un gala organisé par ton père. Il y auras tout les actionnaires de son entreprise.

Lexa relu rapidement l'invitation.

-Tu est sûre de vouloir y aller avec ce qui c'est passé hier ?

-Il n'osera rien en publique pour sauver les apparences, et c'est ce soir que mes soldats m'ouvrent les portes de Troie. Lui répondit-elle en faisant références au plan dont Clarke avait vaguement parlé hier.

Lexa remis l'invitation dans enveloppe et la remis dans les mains de Clarke.

-Bellamy va t'accompagner dans un bureau que tu puisse te changer pour les rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Dit Clarke à l'intention de Lexa.

Lexa se leva et suivis Bellamy en dehors du bureau.

Clarke se tourna ensuite vers Harper.

-Tu pourras mes les apporter avant 20h ?

-Oui, sans problème.

Harper se leva et quitta le bureau.

-Hey Harp'. L'interrompit Clarke quand elle fut sur le point de sortir.

-Oui. Lui demanda la blonde en se retournant.

-Merci. Répondit la cadette.

-Y'a pas d'quoi.

Sur ses mots Harper sorti et ferma la porte.

* * *

Lexa avait courut pied nus dans l'immeuble toute l'après-midi, allant chercher et distribuer des documents à tout les étages, apprenant au passage quelques projets en cours par la firme, notamment au niveau de l'armement, de la médecine mais aussi de la conquête spatiale.

C'est en fin de journée qu'elle eu quelques minutes de repos et qu'elle vint s'écrouler sur un des fauteuils de la salle de repos.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, son nouveau téléphone dernier cri, offert par Clarke, sonna.

Elle le regarda un instant se disant que son vieux portable datant des années 2000 était beaucoup moins complexe et fragile.

Elle galéra quelques instant avec l'écran tactile avant de décrocher.

-Allô. Fit-elle en posant le téléphone sur son oreille.

-Hey Lex'. Tu veut qu'on commande un petit truc à manger avant le gala ? Lui demanda la voix de sa blonde.

-Je sais pas, il n'y a pas à manger dans des événements de ce genre.

-Normalement si, mais …

La voix de la blonde se coupa et Lexa regarda l'écran du téléphone. Elle vit qu'elle venait de raccrocher en appuyant sur un des bouton sur le coté du portable.

Elle le déverrouilla à nouveau et chercha comment rappeler Clarke.

Elle finit par trouver et les tonalités se firent entendre.

-Allô Clarke.

-Oui Lexa.

-Désolé, j'ai du appuyer sur un truc et tout c'est coupé.

Elle entendit le rire de Clarke.

-Mon ancien téléphone était mieux.

-Tu ne va tout de même pas travailler pour une entreprise à la pointe de la technologie avec un portable de l'antiquité.

-Au moins il fonctionnait.

-Ah. Ton nouveau fonctionne mal, tu veut que je t'en procure un autre. Demanda la blonde.

-Non, il fonctionne mais... Enfin j'ai pas l'habitude quoi.

-T'inquiète sa viendra.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence.

-Alors, tu veut manger un bout avant d'y aller ? Harper devrait pas tarder je peut lui dire de prendre quelque chose sur le chemin.

-Je pense pas, j'ai l'estomac noué.

-D'accord.

Il y eu un nouveau blanc pendant le quel Lexa put entendre le bruit des touches de la machine de Clarke.

-Hey Clarke.

-Oui Lexa.

-Tu … Nan, laisse tomber.

-Vas-y Lex'.

-Je me disait que tu pourrais me rejoindre dans la salle de repos. Finit par dire Lexa.

-J'ai encore pas mal de boulot...

-Ouais je m'en doute, excuse moi. Je vais te laisser finir.

-Sinon tu peut me rejoindre dans le bureau.

-Je... OK.

-A tout de suite.

Clarke raccrocha.

Lexa regarda son téléphone quelques instants et réussi à se lever de son fauteuil.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne.

Une fois devant les portes elle ouvrit et entra.

-Je suis la Mlle Griffin. Dit Lexa ayant repris son attitude habituelle lorsqu'elle entrait dans se bureau.

Cela fit rire Clarke.

-Lexa, il est 18h30 passé, il n'y à plus de mademoiselle entre nous.

Lexa sourit et s'avança vers le bureau pour finalement s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci, à quelques centimètres de Clarke.

Elles discutèrent calmement de leurs journée pendant que Clarke finissait d'écrire un rapport de réunion.

-Hey Griffin, faut que tu m'signe de la paperasse.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent à l'entente de la personne qui venait de brusquement ouvrir les portes du bureau.

-Raven ! Tu devrait être chez toi à cette heure la. Gronda la blonde.

Raven s'avança et vit Lexa qui s'était redressé en remettant correctement se jupe qui avait légèrement remonté quand elle s'était assise sur le bureau.

-J'ai interrompus quelque chose ? Demanda Raven hilare.

-Non Raven. Répondit calmement Clarke.

Raven s'approcha et tendis les documents à Lexa.

-Me faut une signature.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde.

Lexa parcourut les documents rapidement.

-Raven et Monty on besoin de matériel, c'est pour pouvoir en commander.

Lexa fit une liste exhaustive des demande des deux jeunes du labo.

-Tu arrivera à tout caser dans ton labo Reyes. Se moqua Clarke.

-T'inquiète donc pas. Monty est un champion de Tetris.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est « Tetris » ? Demanda la blonde.

-Laisse tomber, on y arrivera. Affirma Raven.

Clarke pris un stylo à coté de son clavier et le tendit à Lexa.

-Accordé.

Lexa posa les documents sur le bureau et pris le stylo de la blonde.

Elle signa les documents comme Clarke lui avait demandé plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Une fois signé Lexa redonna les documents à Raven.

-Merci patronne. Dit Raven en se préparant à sortir du bureau.

-Hey Reyes, tu dira à Monty que je payerais pas vos heures sup', je sais très bien pourquoi vous restez souvent tard.

-Ouais ouais, on en recausera quand on aura fini l'alambic de Monty et que tu goûtera ton premier Monty's Moonshine.

Sur cette dernière phrase Raven quitta le bureau pour rejoindre Monty.

Une fois Raven partie Lexa se réinstalla à coté de Clarke.

-Au fait Lexa, j'ai appelé le patron de ton gymnase tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui, et pour quelle raison.

-Roan te remplacera pour les cours.

-Je croyais que le boulot que tu me donnais n'empiéterais pas sur mes cours. Dit Lexa avec une pointe d'énervement.

-J'ai un rendez-vous demain après-midi dans une des succursale d'Arkadia et j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner demain soir. Dit Clarke en lui posant une main sur la cuisse pour la calmer.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais de donner mon cours entre le rendez-vous et le dîner ?

-J'ai réservé une table. Dans un des restaurant de la tour Eiffel.

-Pardon.

Clarke caresse lentement la cuisse de Lexa avec son pouce.

-Mon rendez-vous de demain est dans le quartier de la défense à Paris. Une filiale d'Arkadia est installée là-bas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-D'après que la vue que nous donne le restaurant dans la tour est splendide. Tu me dira ce que tu en pense.

-Tu est sûre que tu veut que ce soit moi qui t'accompagne. Il doit y avoir du personnel plus compétent.

Clarke cessa ses caresses sur la cuisse de Lexa.

-Probablement, mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin à mes côtés.

* * *

19h30 n'avait pas encore sonné que Clarke donna finalement les dossiers quelle venait de finir à Lexa pour que celle-ci puisse les ranger.

Elle sortie alors du bureau pour poser un des dossier sur celui de Maya et se retourna en entendant l'ascenseur descendre.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Bellamy qui était toujours en poste dans le couloir du bureau de sa patronne.

-Foxtrott de Whisky Tango. Interrogea-t-il en portant son talkie-walkie devant sa bouche.

-Whisky Tango de Foxtrott. A vous. Répondit une voix que Lexa pu reconnaître comme appartenant à Nathan.

-L'ascenseur 3 descend vers vous. A vous.

Lexa avait appris pendant sa journée qu'il y avait 3 ascenseurs dans le bâtiment, et le 3eme était réservé à Clarke et ses rendez-vous importants.

-Je l'ai appelé Mlle MacIntyre et Mr Murphy viennent d'arriver. A vous.

-Bien reçus. Terminé. Dit Bellamy en coupant la conversation et en mettant le Talkie-walkie dans son étui.

Lexa s'approcha du garde qui avait repris sa position. Celui-ci se détendit légèrement et eu même un sourire en la voyant approcher toujours pied nus.

-Ce cinéma c'est juste parce que j'étais dans le coin ? Demanda Lexa en se moquant gentiment.

Bellamy rit légèrement à sa remarque.

-J'aimerais bien, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

-Déjà connus des soucis?

-Des tas. Esquiva Bellamy.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Avec l'affaire Woods la sécurité à été renforcée.

Lexa hocha de la tête et décida d'attendre Harper au côtés de Bellamy.

Elle appris ainsi qu'avant d'être chef de la sécurité d'Arkadia, il avait été engagé dans le S.W.A.T, puis était devenus le garde du corps de Clarke pendant quelques temps.

Elle appris également que récemment des hommes armés avait pénétré dans le bâtiment pour voler les plan d'un prototype de véhicule lunaire, mais qu'ils avaient pu les arrêter. Cela avait tout de même valu à Bellamy une balle dans la cuisse et quelques jours d'arrêts.

L'ascenseur était en train de monter et s'arrêta au quatrième étage.

Lexa leva un sourcil surprise.

-Ils récupèrent Monty. L'informa Bellamy.

En effet, quelques instant après l'arrêt au 4eme l'ascenseur reparti.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent les trois jeunes sortirent et Lexa accompagna Murphy et Harper dans le bureau de Clarke tandis que Monty restait avec Bellamy pour discuter.

Une fois dans le bureau de Clarke Murphy embrassa Clarke sur chaque joue.

Il lui pris ensuite le bras et se dirigèrent vers une porte dérobé dans le bureau de Clarke que Lexa avait déjà remarqué mais jamais ouverte.

Harper lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à les suivre.

C'était une pièce tout ce qu'il y à de plus simple, une cabine de toilette, un miroir et un lavabo. Il y avait également une chaise et un tabouret de bar.

En entrant elle vit Clarke assise sur la chaise face au miroir et Murphy assis sur le tabouret derrière elle. La mallette du jeune homme était ouverte sur le bord du lavabo laissant voir ses habituels ciseaux, peigne et produits de maquillage.

-Alors ma belle, qu'est ce que je te fait pour ce soir. Lui demanda-t-il en commençant divers mouvement avec les cheveux de la blonde.

-Fait toi plaisir. Lui répondit-elle.

Murphy eu un petit sourire et commença à donner quelques coups de peigne pour démêler la chevelure de la blonde.

-Enfin fait toi plaisir, mais pas de trop. Rit Clarke.

Murphy la rejoignit dans son hilarité et rassembla les cheveux de la blonde dans un chignon, laissant les pointes sortir sur le dessus. Il pris ensuite entre ses doigts une mèche qu'il avait laissé de coté et la mit sur le côté du visage de Clarke avant de la laquer.

Il fit quelques ajustements, faisant pivoter la chaise de Clarke pour regarder dans tous les angles avant de lui dire que c'était bon.

Harper vint récupérer le bras de Clarke quand elle se leva de la chaise et l'accompagna dehors en prenant la housse qui devait contenir les robes.

-A ton tour princesse. Dit Murphy en désignant le fauteuil à Lexa.

-Pardon. Demanda cette dernière.

-Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. Précisa-t-il.

Lexa finit par venir s'asseoir devant Murphy qui lui défit la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était faite à la va-vite le matin même.

-J'adore tes cheveux. Fit-il en la peignant.

-Merci. Dit elle ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Je crois qu'avec la robe que t'a prévue Harper tu peut les laisser détacher.

Murphy se laissa aller et commença quelques tresses dans la chevelure de Lexa.

-Tu boucle naturellement?

-Oui.

-Je vais me répéter, mais tu à de beaux cheveux, en plus Clarke n'aime pas les filles au cheveux court.

Murphy termina de coiffer Lexa puis lui dit de rejoindre le bureau pendant qu'il rangeait tout son matériel.

Lexa rejoignit Clarke et Harper. Sa blonde était vêtue d'une robe noir moulante s'arrêtant à mis-cuisse et était chaussée de longues cuissardes noire s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux.

-Tu est splendide. Lui dit Lexa en s'approchant d'elle.

-Merci. Répondit la blonde en penchant la tête pour lui donner un baiser rapide.

Lexa se rendit compte que les cuissardes avait des petits talons.

-Tu à décidé de mettre des talons finalement. Ris Lexa.

-Je me suis dis que tu serais moins brusque que Lady. Sourit Clarke en retour.

Harper ordonna à Lexa de se déshabiller pour la deuxième fois de la journée et celle-ci obéi.

La styliste l'aida à enfiler sa robe noir et remonta la fermeture éclair dans son dos.

Sa robe était serré mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle remarqua qu'Harper avait fendue le bas, laissant sa jambe sortir du haut de la cuisse jusqu'à la cheville quand elle marchait.

Elle enfila ensuite sa paire de chaussure et se trouva à mesurer presque une tête de plus que Clarke.

Une fois les filles habillée Harper prévins Murphy qu'il pouvait revenir et il entama le maquillage.

Une fois apprêtée ils sortirent tout les quatre du bureau et se retrouvèrent devant Monty et Bellamy qui levèrent les pouces en signes d'approbation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de Bellamy celui-ci tendit une petite pochette a main.

-Ce soir c'est toi la garde du corps de Clarke. Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la pochette et y trouva une arme à feu de petit calibre ainsi qu'une carte indiquant qu'elle faisait partie du service de sécurité, l'autorisant à porter et faire usage d'arme à feu si nécessaire.

Elle regarda Bellamy voulant lui redonner le sac.

-Garde le, c'est juste au cas où. Attention elle est chargé, mais le cran de sûreté est enclenché.

Lexa vit la détermination dans les yeux du brun et garda finalement la pochette et son contenu.

Clarke ayant parfaitement entendu malgré les murmure lui sourit et lui tendit son bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien.

Lexa saisit le bras de Clarke et la conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis une fois en bas jusqu'à une limousine noire.

* * *

Le gala se passait bien, les invités dansaient, buvaient et mangeaient.

Titus était venu saluer Clarke et Lexa à leurs arrivée. Il pris des photos avec elles et les présenta à diverses personnalités pour ainsi faire démentir toutes les accusation de discours homophobes à son encontre.

Clarke et Lexa dansaient ensemble quand la musique s'interrompît et que Titus montait sur la scène.

Il fît un discours pompeux sur les bénéfices de son entreprise et les divers projets en cours.

Lexa n'écouta pas, plutôt préoccupé par les divers actionnaires de l'entreprise de son père qui venait un par un auprès de Clarke pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir Indra Trikru, gérante de TonDC. Dit Titus dans son micro.

Une femme noire monta sur la scène et serra la mains chaleureuse de Titus.

C'est à se moment là que Clarke lâcha le bras de Lexa, lui demandant de la suivre, et parti en direction de la scène au bras d'une des actionnaires qui s'était présenté sous le noms de Nia.

-Bonsoir, en cette soirée de gala, j'ai l'honneur de remettre les clés de TonDC à Mr. Titus Woods, qui depuis ce matin à pris ma place à la tête de l'entreprise.

Il y eu des applaudissement et Indra donna une unique clé à Titus.

Pendant le trajet en limousine jusqu'au lieu du gala, Clarke avait expliqué qu'une petite tradition était que chaque chef d'entreprise prospère se fasse créer une clé en or, puis la fasse graver du sceau de l'entreprise. Cette clé était transmise à chaque changement de patron, elle signifiait en quelque sorte l'entreprise que l'on donnait à l'autre.

Lexa suivait toujours la file des actionnaires qui commençais à monter sur scène et derrière les rideaux sur le côté opposé elle put voir Ontari et Quint toujours très amoché suite à leur rencontre.

Titus fut surpris par la montée sur scène de ses actionnaires, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il sembla se détendre quand il vit le sourire de Clarke lui adressant ses plus sincère félicitations.

Clarke demanda à Titus si elle pouvait dire un mot, et la blonde ayant donné à Titus l'entreprise d'Indra sur un plateau d'argent, il ne put refuser.

-Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs. Dit Clarke toujours aux bras de Nia.

Certain dans la foule la reconnaissait tandis que d'autre ne l'avaient jamais vu.

-Je suis Clarke Griffin, gérante du groupe Polaris. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Titus, mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir changer cela car je me suis récemment fiancé à sa fille Alexandria Woods.

Clarke fit signe à Lexa et celle-ci approcha ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle fut surprise quand Clarke l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

-Va embrasser ton père et reste à son bras pour les photos. Lui murmura la blonde.

Lexa obéit et vint enlacer son père et les flash crépitait dans toute la salle.

-Merci. Dit Titus à sa fille.

Le but de la blonde était d'afficher la fille lesbienne de Titus à son bras, puis faire monter la pression pour qu'il éclate et finisse par faire une erreur le discréditant totalement devant tout ses invités, et surtout devant le gouverneur de l'état de Washington qui était venu saluer Clarke.

La blonde repris le micro et continua son discours.

-Mon père Jake Griffin, connaissait bien mieux que moi l'homme de la soirée, ils ont fait les 400 coups ensembles quand ils étaient gamin, puis ils on monté une petite société. Je sais que Titus ne voulait pas refaire l'erreur de sous-estimer les gens, ce qu'il à fait à l'époque lorsqu'au bout de quelques mois il à revendu les part de l'entreprise de mon père.

-Oh oui, grossière erreur de ma part, mais nous étions si jeunes. Rit Titus dans un deuxième micro qu'on lui avait apporté.

Clarke lui sourit.

-Les profit de , à l'époque, l'Arche on fait un bond énorme la première année et on continué à croître. Et Titus, je crois ne pas me tromper quand je dit que vous commenciez à être un peut jaloux de ce succès.

-Effectivement, à l'époque Woods Corp ne grossissait pas aussi vite, et j'étais surtout en colère contre moi même pour ne pas avoir cru en se bon vieux Jake.

La foule se mit à rire devant l'échange de l'homme et la femme d'affaire.

-Oh oui, vous étiez jaloux en en colère, suffisamment pour provoquer un accident.

Titus perdit son rire d'un coup et la foule chercha à comprendre.

-Que voulez vous dire Mlle Griffin, avez vous des preuves.

-Non, enfin je pense que j'ai juste été troublé quand la dernière chose que j'ai vue était un fut de produit chimique de Woods Corp éclater contre le pare brise de la voiture.

Un silence total se fit entendre parmi les invités. On aurait dit qu'ils avait tous retenu leurs respiration.

-Reprenons, je termine mes études peut avant mes 19 ans et par la même occasions, reprends les rennes de Polaris. Et encore une fois une petite erreur, étant jeune et inexpérimenté, vous avez essayer d'en profité pour absorber mon entreprise, mais vous vous êtes heurté de nombreuse fois contre des murs. Mais heureusement pour vous j'étais magnanime et je vous ai pardonné votre envie de me ruiner. Et voilà, l'histoire à continuée, Polaris à grossi, Woods Corp à stagné. Je vais passer sous silence votre pitoyable tentative d'intimidation de hier soir... Oups.

Clarke mis sa main devant sa bouche et afficha un sourire mauvais à Titus.

-Je crois que le secret n'aurait pas pu être gardé longtemps vu que la vidéo de votre fille massacrant vos deux gardes armé à déjà fait le tour de mes employés.

Clarke eu un léger rire et Lexa vit certain actionnaires faire voir quelque chose sur leurs portable à d'autre, cela devait être la fameuse vidéo en question.

Titus serra la mâchoire et tourna le regard vers Lexa, serrant un peut plus la main de sa fille dans une vaine tentative pour lui faire mal et passer sa colère.

Lexa le sentant faire lui fit un sourire et serra la main de son père à son tour qui se décomposa et du prendre sur lui pour ne pas crier et poser un genou au sol sous la douleur.

-Cependant vous avez acquis la majorité des part de TonDC, et nouvelle erreur, vous vous êtes empressé de l'absorber sans dissoudre le conseil d'administration, qui est venu se greffer au CA de Woods Corp.

-Et qu'est-ce que sa change. Demanda hargneusement Titus luttant toujours contre la douleur.

-Mais sa change tout, vous n'avez pas sécurisé vos part de marché.

Titus regarda chacun de ses actionnaires qui lui souriait.

-Vous ne pouvez pas acheter leurs part sans mon consentement. Rugit-il.

-Oh mais ce ne son pas leurs part que j'achète, ça fait des année que petit à petit et dans le plus grand secret que j'achète les entreprise actionnaire de Woods Corp et TonDC.

Titus était outré, cela ne pouvait être vrai, il l'aurait su si la petite Griffin achetait des société étant actionnaire chez lui.

Mais pour toute réponse il vit chaque actionnaire sortir une petite clé en or et venir la donner à Clarke.

Il chercha la moindre lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de sa plus fidèle alliée Nia Queen. Celle-ci lui sourit et mis sa main dans le décolleté de sa robe pour sortir un anneau auquel pendait trois clés.

-Les sociétés Azgeda, Flokru et Delph fait maintenant parti du groupe Polaris. Dit Nia en se penchant sur le micro que tenait Clarke.

Elle donna ensuite les clé à Clarke.

Titus était furieux, cette gamine venait de tout foutre en l'air.

Il passa la main que Lexa ne tenait pas dans son dos sous sa veste pour sentir la crosse de son pistolet.

-Tut tut tut, tien toi bien papa. Lui dit Lexa souriante.

Il sentit soudainement le canon de l'arme que Lexa lui enfonçait dans les côte caché à la vue de tous entre leurs deux corps.

Clarke se tourna vers Titus et tendit sa main droite paume vers le haut.

-Vous êtes fini. Lui dit-elle.

Titus n'ayant plus échappatoire et n'ayant pas préparé de plan de secours prenant en compte l'achat massif de la fille Griffin décrocha à contre cœur la clé doré de Woods Corp qui était attaché autour de son cou et la mis ainsi que la clé de TonDC dans la main de Clarke.

-Je te retrouverait Griffin, toi et ta sale traînée. Dit-il en parlant de Lexa.

Titus se recula, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire d'esclandre devant les caméras au risque de ne jamais pouvoir se venger.

Lexa se pencha vers son père.

-Pour Costia. Lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Puis Lexa l'abandonna pour rejoindre Clarke qui était toujours au bras de Nia pendant que Titus reculait de plus en plus essayant de sortir de cette scène qui représentait maintenant son pire cauchemar.

Clarke embrassa Lexa à pleine bouche devant la foule qui applaudit ce retournement de situation.

La blonde savait qu'en faisant cela elle allumait le gaz sous la cocotte déjà prête à exploser.

-TU EST LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE ESPECE DE SALE … Hurla Titus.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais sorti son arme et visa Lexa.

Cette dernière s'étant retourner elle sorti à nouveau son arme et appuya sur la détente.

 **Clic** **Clic** **Clic**

Titus se rendit compte que sa fille n'avait pas enlevé son cran de sûreté.

-Les gens comme toi méritent de mourir. Rit-il.

Il y eu le bruit d'une détonation.

Lexa avait l'impression que ses tympans avait explosé. Elle n'avait rien. Elle tourna la tête vers Clarke, un homme derrière elle lui avait mit un casque anti-bruit pendant que tout le monde était concentré sur le duel entre père et fille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Titus qui se tenait la main qui avait tenu le pistolet.

Nia qui était derrière elle la dépassa. Elle vit le canon du pistolet de Nia toujours fumant. Elle le rangea finalement dans son holster qui était fixé à sa cuisse et caché par sa robe.

Elle fit un signe en direction des coulisses et Ontari, qui faisait parti de l'ancien service de sécurité de Titus étant donné que celui-ci était assuré par l'entreprise Azgeda, s'approcha de sa patronne.

Elles échangèrent quelques mots et Ontari menotta Titus et l'escorta en dehors de la salle.

-Toutes mes félicitations. Dit Nia à Clarke en revenant vers elles.

Clarke la remercia d'un sourire.

-Sur ce, je m'en vais profiter des petits fours. Mlle Griffin, Mlle Woods.

Nia descendît de la scène avec les autres actionnaires suivit par Clarke et Lexa.

-C'est maintenant qu'on s'éclipse. Chuchota Clarke à Lexa.

-On va où ? Lui demanda cette dernière.

-Le toit.

Lexa escorta Clarke en dehors de la fête et la dirigea vers le couloir menant à l'ascenseur.

Elle s'arrêta et sursauta en passant un angle du couloir.

-Ben alors, je t'ai foutu la trouille Woods. Dit un homme en gilet par balle, casque des forces spéciales sur la tête et armé d'une arme semi-automatique.

Il enleva son casque laissant apparaître le sourire naturellement charmeur de Bellamy Blake.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Blake. Cracha-t-elle.

-Désolé, mais je t'ai menti, ton arme n'était pas chargée. Rit-il.

Il y eu des bruits de pas derrière Bellamy et Jasper apparut, le visage couvert de peinture noire et portant un sniper dans le dos.

-Excuse nous Lexa, mais on devait abattre ton père si çà devenait trop chaud. Dit Jasper.

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle même l'aurait abattu si son arme avait été chargé et si elle avait enlevé le cran de sûreté.

-Allez Jasp' tu file. Ordonna la blonde.

Jasper suivit les ordres et Bellamy fit un signe de tête à Lexa pour lui demander de le suivre.

Il avancèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Il fallait ensuite emprunté un escalier pour rejoindre le toit.

En arrivant devant la porte de la cage d'escalier elle vit Raven les attendre les bras croisé et adossé au mur.

-Allez on avance, mon bébé va attraper froid. Râla-t-elle.

Sur ces mots ils prirent tous les quatre les escaliers, Raven les devançant aisément tandis que Lexa essayait de monter en maintenant Clarke debout sur leurs deux paire de chaussure à talon, Bellamy lui fermait les marche et jetant des regards en arrière fréquemment.

Comme il le disait tout le temps « On sait jamais ».

-Hey pensez à baisser la tête. Leurs hurla Raven du haut de l'escalier.

Lexa la vit se pencher et ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt le boucan extérieur se fit entendre. Ne sachant pas se que c'était Lexa continua à suivre Raven et en sortant se trouva nez à nez avec un hélicoptère.

Bellamy les fit monter et s'installer pendant que Raven prenait les commandes et décollait.

Une fois tout le monde installé Bellamy ferma la porte latérale et passa sur le siège du copilote.

Il désigna à Lexa les deux casque qui était suspendu au dessus d'elle et mit le sien sur les oreilles.

Lexa attrapa un casque et en équipa Clarke avant de prendre l'autre pour elle-même.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle dans le micro.

-A l'aéroport. Répondit Raven.

-Harper et Murphy nous attendent là bas. Lui appris Bellamy.

Lexa mis la main sur le haut de la carlingue de l'appareil quand Raven l'inclina sur le coté pour tourner.

Sentant sa respiration s'emballer Clarke posa la main sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

-C'était complètement fou cette soirée. Dit Lexa.

-Et elle n'est pas finie. Répondit Clarke.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de vol Raven posa l'hélico sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Baltimore. Bellamy fit descendre les jeunes filles et les conduisit à un avion privé.

Murphy les attendait devant l'escalier d'accès permettant de pénétrer dans l'appareil.

Il aida Clarke à monter puis Lexa les suivit et vint enfin Bellamy.

Raven coupait le moteur de l'hélicoptère et attendait que quelqu'un vienne le récupérer.

-Pardon Lexa, je vais démarrer les moteur. Dit Bellamy en la bousculant légèrement avant de disparaître dans la cabine de pilotage.

L'intérieur de l'avion semblait beaucoup moins grand que l'extérieur. Il y avait tout de même quelque fauteuils, une grande table et un minibar. Cependant l'espace intérieur semblait bien plus petit que la longueur totale de l'appareil.

Harper qui avait fait s'asseoir Clarke vint chercher Lexa qui était perdue dans sa contemplation.

-Allez, assis toi et met ta ceinture. Lui dit-elle ne l'asseyant à coté de Murphy, avant de retourner à coté de Clarke.

Raven se précipita dans l'appareil dont les moteur était chaud et fit un semblant de garde-à-vous à la personne qui enlevait la rampe d'accès, puis ferme la porte.

-Alors les enfants, vous êtes attaché ? Demanda Raven en souriant.

-Bouge tes fesses Reyes, sinon on seras en retard. Répondit Murphy.

Raven lui tira la langue et parti rejoindre Bellamy dans la cabine.

L'avion commença à avancer.

Un grésillement se fit entendre dans les hauts parleur.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenus à bord du Reyes Force One, à destination de l'aéroport Charles De Gaule de Paris. Heure de départ 23h, arrivée prévue à 13h heure locale. Nous vous demandons de … Ah sa suffit Bellamy laisse moi faire.

Il y eu un silence ponctué par les rires de Murphy, Harper et Clarke pendant que Lexa stressait.

-Vous pourrez vous détacher quand les lumière oranges seront éteinte. Dit la voix calme de Bellamy.

-Et tu m'a cassé mon délire juste pour raconter ça. Entendirent-il Raven par le haut parleur.

-En même temps la dernière fois tu arrêtait pas de raconter des blague salace pendant tout le vol. Pendant un rendez-vous professionnel en plus. Rétorqua Bellamy.

Clarke saisit le Talkie-walkie qui était accroché à son siège.

-Allô.

-Allô ? Comment ça Allô. Entendirent-il Raven depuis le Talkie-walkie et les enceintes de l'avion.

-Tu te souviens pas des cours de com' par Talkie ? Dit en double la voix de Bellamy.

-Je m'en fous, mais coupez la radio, on à pas envie de vous entendre vous chamailler pendant les 8h de vol.

-Mais t'est un crétin. Ta pas éteint la radio. Râla Raven, la voix venant toujours à la fois du Talkie-walkie et des enceintes.

Il y eu un nouveau grésillement.

-Désolé Clarke. Dit Bellamy par le Talkie après avoir coupé la radio.

-Merci, et bon vol. Lui répondit-elle.

-A vous aussi. Terminé. Dit Bellamy avant de couper la transmission.

Une fois les lumières oranges éteinte Murphy se détacha et parti chercher un verre dans le mini-bar.

-Quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il aux femmes présentes avec lui.

-Vodka. Dit Harper en levant la main.

-Et vous. Dit-il à l'intention de Clarke et Lexa.

-Pas pour moi Murphy, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Lexa légèrement moins stressé depuis que l'appareil s'était stabilisé et que les pilotes avait arrêté leurs chamaillerie en direct refusa d'un signe de tête.

Elle vit Clarke se lever et lui tendre la main qu'elle saisit aussitôt.

En voulant se lever à son tour elle resta bloquée sur le siège.

-Attend, j'arrive. Se moqua Murphy en voyant Lexa galérer avec sa ceinture.

Il la détacha rapidement et elle se leva. Clarke la conduisit vers le mur du fond en longeant de la main la paroi.

Elle entra un code sur un petit clavier numérique que Lexa trop stressé n'avait pas vue, et une porte s'ouvrit donnant accès à un petit couloir.

La blonde l'entraîna dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte qui était dans le fond et se retourna pour embrasser Lexa.

-Dit moi Lexa, est-ce qu'une femme t'a déjà envoyé au 7eme ciel. Rit Clarke en ouvrant la porte et en poussant Lexa à l'intérieur.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps d'examiner la pièce en détail, elle y vit juste deux siège avec ceinture et un lit avant que la blonde ne le pousse sur ce dernier et la rejoigne pour lui faire oublier son stress.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, chapitre clos, nos protagoniste on « fuit » vers Paris pour un rendez-vous.**

 **J'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous aimais le fait de faire souffrir Titus, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait(e)s vu que dans se chapitre Clarke prend le contrôle total de Woods Corp.**

 **Vous ne délirez pas, à un moment Clarke parle de fiançailles, mais c'est du fake, un coup de bluff, vous ne les avez pas loupé.**

 **Bon pour cette semaine je n'ai pas de mini jeu, juste une petite info que beaucoup doivent déjà connaître.**

 **Le mardi 24 Avril 2018 à 21h CW lancera la saison 5 de The 100.**

 **(Ça fera approximativement 3h du mat' le mercredi 25 en France)**

 **L'accès au chaîne comme CW est interdit pour les non ressortissant américain.**

 **(Je vais pas m'étaler pour vous expliquer comment cela fonctionne)**

 **Il y à cependant des moyens pour contourner cette interdiction.**

 **Mais chut, c'est un secret.**


	11. Paris

**Salut à tous,**

 **Encore une fois mille merci à toutes les personnes qui passent faire un tour pour lire et commenter. Ce Fandom est vraiment le plus actif (de mon point de vue).**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que la fin de cette FF approche, il s'agit très certainement de l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **Je n'arrive plus à rendre cette histoire intéressante à écrire, et je pense que cela ce ressens dans la lecture.**

 **C'est pourquoi j'accélère l'histoire pour la finir tant que j'ai encore la motivation.**

 **J'ai surtout hâte de commencer la prochaine (j'ai commencé un mini résumé perso qui m'aidera à orienter l'histoire, et rien que se petit résumer fait plus de page que ce chapitre, et il n'est pas fini...)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse sur cette lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

-Allez on se réveille, on va passer une zone de turbulence. Hurlais la voix de Raven à travers les enceintes.

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda l'heure sur son nouveau téléphone, 2h du matin, elle eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi le soleil était en train de se lever.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle senti les première secousses due aux turbulence. Elle se leva rapidement et enfila un T-shirt avant de secouer la blonde qui dormait comme une masse. Une fois Clarke sortie du sommeil elle lui donna un T-shirt et la traîna jusqu'au siège installé dans la chambre. Une fois la blonde assise elle s'attacha et Lexa put enfin s'asseoir à ses côté.

Les secousses se faisant de plus en plus proche et de plus en plus violentes Lexa ne réussi pas à accrocher sa ceinture.

Après une secousse légèrement plus violente qui la fit décoller de quelques millimètre de son siège elle abandonna l'idée d'accrocher sa ceinture de manière conventionnelle et fit un nœud avec les deux parties.

Le stress montait et la main de Clarke vint trouver la sienne pour la rassurer.

Lexa serra la main de sa compagne et ferma les yeux.

Finalement l'avion sorti de la zone de turbulence et Lexa relâcha sa prise sur la main de Clarke.

La blonde se détacha et retourna vers le lit pour se recoucher.

Elle n'entendit pas la brune la suivre.

-Lexa?

-Oui.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-Je … J'arrive pas à me détacher. Admit la brune.

La blonde rit et revint vers sa compagne pour l'aider.

Ses mains cherchant la boucle de la ceinture pour la libérer, elle se rendit vite compte du problème.

-Lex', comment tu t'est attaché ?

-Ça vibrait, j'arrivai pas à boucler ma ceinture, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens. Rit Clarke avant de lui déposer un petit baisé sur la joue et de sortir de la chambre.

-Ou veut tu que j'aille de toute façon. Maugréa Lexa quand la blonde fut partie.

Clarke avançait dans le couloir, la main sur le mur de gauche. Elle revint dans la cabine principale de l'appareil et continua d'avancer en direction de la cabine de pilotage.

Arrivée devant la porte elle frappa.

Quelque seconde après Bellamy ouvrit.

-Je peut t'aider Clarke?

-Oui, c'est Lexa, on arrive pas à la détacher.

Bellamy se retourna vers Raven.

-Je te laisse cinq minutes, je vais aider ces demoiselles en détresse.

Raven lui fit un signe de la main lui disant qu'elle gérait et Bellamy raccompagna la blonde à sa chambre.

Bellamy ne put retenir un rire moqueur en voyant comment Lexa s'était attaché.

Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de défaire le nœud.

-Bordel, tu à serrer comme une tarée. Dit-il après de vaine tentative pour défaire ce fameux nœud.

Bellamy sorti son couteau de l'étui qui pendait à sa ceinture et entreprit de découper la ceinture.

Lexa put enfin se lever.

-Retourner vous reposer, on atterrit dans 5h. Leurs dit le copilote avant de sortir de la pièce et de retourner à son siège.

Lexa vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et Clarke la rejoignit.

-On à encore un bout de chemin à faire, essaye de te rendormir. Lui dit la blonde.

-J'ai hâte de sortir de se cauchemar...

Lexa se leva d'un coup sec.

Clarke tourna le tête vers elle, intriguée.

-Merde, j'ai oublié un truc, je reviens.

Lexa sorti en toute vitesse de la chambre et se dirigea vers le minibar. Elle pris un verre qu'elle rempli d'eau.

Elle fouilla ensuite dans ce qui lui avait servit de sac pour transporter ses tenue et en sorti un petit flacon. Elle pris deux comprimée et reparti dans la chambre avec le verre et les médicaments.

-Tu avais oublié quoi ? Lui demanda la blonde en l'entendant rentrer dans la chambre.

-Tien. Lui répondit Lexa en lui donnant le verre d'eau et ses deux comprimés.

Clarke lui sourit et avala ses médicaments.

-Merci, j'avais complètement oublié avec les récents événements. Je croyais les avoir oublié à la maison.

-C'est le cas, j'ai demandé un flacon de secours à Abby ce matin quand j'attendais Harper dans ton bureau à l'hôpital.

Clarke tendit le verre à Lexa qui le récupéra pour le poser dans un emplacement spécial sur une tablette dans un coin de la chambre.

-Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Dit Clarke en prenant les mains de Lexa qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-De rien. Répondit cette dernière avant de l'embrasser.

Elles se rallongèrent toutes les deux sous la couette, se rendormant rapidement.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla une nouvelle fois, son téléphone lui appris qu'il était 6h du matin, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

Elle se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Clarke. Elle enfila sa culotte et son pantalon et sorti de la cabine.

En arrivant dans la cabine principale elle vit Murphy en train de lire.

-Salut. Fit-elle en arrivant.

-Salut, j'ai fait du café si tu veut. Lui répondit-il en désignant le minibar.

Lexa lui fit un ''Merci'' de la main et se dirigea vers le minibar ou elle repéra rapidement la cafetière.

Après avoir enlevé les sécurité permettant de maintenir le récipient en place elle récupéra une tasse et se servit avant de tout remettre en place.

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Murphy.

-On est ou la en fait? Et il est quel heure?

-On approche de la France, il est actuellement 12h35 à Paris, on atterrit dans une petite vingtaine de minute.

Lexa but une gorgée de café.

-Il va falloir que j'aille réveiller Clarke.

-Passe réveiller Harper aussi. Lui dit Murphy.

Murphy posa son livre et récupéra deux tasse qu'il rempli de café avant de se diriger vers la cabine de pilotage.

Une fois son café fini Lexa rangea sa tasse dans un endroit approprié et retourna vers le couloir.

Elle frappa à la deuxième porte à gauche. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Elle décida d'ouvrir, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Elle s'approcha du lit de cette chambre et secoua légèrement la forme qui était sous les draps.

-Harper. On va pas tarder à atterrir.

Elle obtint pour toute réponse une sorte de grognement.

-Hey Harper. Lève toi.

Harper grogna de plus belle et se retourna pour continuer à dormir.

Lexa soupira. Les deux blondes étaient pareille.

-Harp' bouge ton cul de là, sinon c'est moi qui te bouge. Dit-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Harper sursauta. Mission accomplie.

-Lève toi et habille toi, il y à du café dans le bar, on atterrit dans 20 minutes. Dit Lexa à Harper avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lexa se dirigea ensuite vers la cabine qu'elle avait partagée avec Clarke.

En entrant elle vit la blonde assise sur le lit, baillant et s'étirant.

-On va bientôt atterrir. La prévint Lexa.

-Je m'habille et j'arrive. Répondit la blonde.

Lexa retourna dans le couloir et croisa une Harper fatiguée et décoiffée.

Lexa ne put retenir un sourire, ayant l'habitude de voir la blonde toujours bien habillée et apprêtée.

Celle-ci lui tira la langue et continua son chemin vers son café salvateur.

Lexa s'assit sur la banquette qui était adossé aux divers hublots et récupéra une tablette qui était attaché sur la table devant elle.

Elle l'alluma et fit défiler les news du jour.

Beaucoup de journaux américains parlaient de la soirée de la veille.

«Woods contre Woods, la fille destitue le père.» Disait le NY Times,

«Griffin-Woods, l'alliance fatale du gala de la Woods Corp.» était la une du NY Post,

«Nia Queen, la reine d'Azgeda Corp au bras de la jeune Griffin, le coup monté détrône le président de Woods Corp.» faisait les gros titres du Washington post,

«Clarke Griffin devient la femme la plus influente de Washington, elle est en bonne voie pour devenir la femme la plus riche du pays» annonçait le Wall Street journal.

Sous chaque titre on pouvait voir une photo de Clarke et Lexa ou alors de Clarke au bras de Nia.

Lexa reposa la tablette quand elle vit Clarke arriver dans l'habitacle.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez vous attacher nous allons amorcer notre descente. Dit la voix de Raven dans les haut parleur.

Harper qui était proche de Clarke l'entraîna au coté de Lexa avant d'aider la brune à s'attacher. Harper s'assit aux côtés de Murphy et s'attacha.

Lexa senti l'avion s'incliner légèrement vers l'avant et ferma les yeux.

Clarke entendant les dents de Lexa grincer lui prit la main.

Lexa rouvrit les yeux et regarda la blonde à ses côtés.

L'autre blonde interpella Lexa et pointa à travers le hublot.

Lexa se tourna de façon à regarder par ce fameux hublot et pu voir la tour Eiffel.

Lexa resta les yeux fixé sur le monument ne se rendit compte de la baisse d'altitude quand la tour fut caché par des bâtiments.

La secousse caractéristique du train d'atterrissage touchant le sol se fit sentir et l'appareil se mit à ralentir.

Quand l'avion fut stoppé Raven et Bellamy sortirent du cockpit et vinrent ouvrir la porte de l'appareil. Un escalier d'accès venais tout juste de s'accrocher à l'appareil.

Un homme pénétra dans l'avion et salua les deux pilotes. Il vint ensuite serrer la main de Clarke qui s'était détaché.

-Bienvenue à Paris Mlle Griffin, je suis ravi de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois. Dit un homme noir en français.

-Merci Thelonius. Dans un français impeccable.

Lexa se leva et seras la main que lui présentait le fameux Thelonius.

-Bonjour, Thelonius Jaha, tu dois être Lexa. Lui dit-il dans un anglais un peut rouillé.

Lexa confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

Jaha leurs fit signe de le suivre et ils sortirent de l'appareil pour se diriger vers une limousine noire aux vitres teintée.

La limousine roula un bon moment dans Paris et Lexa admirais les bâtiments et fut ramenée à la réalité par Clarke qui lui posa la main sur le bras.

Lexa tourna la tête vers sa blonde, mais elle était en pleine conversation avec Thelonius et Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

Lexa était étonné par la facilité avec la quel Clarke parlait le français.

Harper qui était assise à coté d'elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

-Ferme la bouche Lex'.

Lexa redonna un coup de coude à Harper.

* * *

La voiture se stoppa devant un grand bâtiment frappé d'un gros ''A''.

-Bienvenue dans les locaux de l'Arche. Dit Jaha en anglais avec son accent français.

En sortant de la voiture un homme armé d'un fusil automatique leur fit face et serra chaleureusement le bras de Bellamy.

-Ça fait du bien d'enfin voir des collègues américains, ces français sont trop faible. Rit-il avec le brun.

-Ryder. Ravie de te retrouver. Fit Clarke en rejoignant les deux hommes.

-Moi aussi Mlle. Répondit-il en serrant respectueusement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Jaha pris ensuite le bras de Clarke pour l'emmener dans les bureaux suivit de Ryder. Murphy et Harper qui était resté dans la limousine leurs firent un signe en leurs disant qu'ils les attendrait à l'hôtel.

Lexa se tourna vers Bellamy et le suivit.

-Ryder faisait parti de mon équipe quand je bossait pour le S.W.A.T. Il est responsable sécurité du Arkadia français.

Lexa retourna son regard vers le dos de la blonde qui disparaissait par la porte automatique de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Ils accélérèrent le pas pour les rattraper, ce qu'ils firent au niveaux des portiques de sécurité.

Elle vit Clarke poser sa canne sur un tapis roulant et passer un détecteur de métaux. Elle s'empressa de suivre le pas, n'ayant rien dans les mains elle passa juste le détecteur.

Bellamy décrocha son arme et son couteau de la ceinture et les donna au garde qui était de l'autre coté du tapis avant de passer le portique qui sonna.

Ryder s'approcha de Bellamy avec un petit détecteur et Bellamy écarta les bras. Il scanna complètement le jeune homme et le scanner bipa au niveau de sa hanche.

Ryder fit un signe de tête aux gardes derrière la table et ils rendirent ses armes à Bellamy qui rejoint ensuite Jaha et Clarke.

-Un éclat de balle coincé dans la hanche. Dit-il en passant à coté de Lexa.

Jaha fit signe au groupe de le suivre et ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

L'homme pressa le bouton du dernier étage.

Une fois arrivé il entraîna Clarke vers un bureau, Ryder et Bellamy se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte avant de faire signe à Lexa de suivre les deux qui était à présent dans le bureau.

* * *

La réunion avait semblé durer des heures, Lexa n'avait qu'une envie, dormir, elle se demandait comment Clarke pouvait tenir, passer son après-midi à parler affaire, un coup en français, puis en anglais pour que la brune puisse tenir à jour un compte-rendus.

Mais finalement l'heure de la délivrance arriva. Clarke au bras de Lexa suivies par Bellamy et Ryder quittèrent les bureaux, Ryder se stoppa devant la voiture et ouvrit la porte aux deux jeunes femmes. Puis il salua Bellamy avant de le laisser monter et de fermer la porte pour ensuite retourner à son poste devant les portes.

La voiture les déposa dans le parking souterrain d'un hôtel. Les filles suivirent Bellamy jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Lexa sorti la première s'attendant à trouver un couloir menant à plusieurs chambre, mais en réalité tout l'étage était un sorte de grand appartement.

Bellamy et Clarke la rejoignirent.

-Bienvenue dans le Griffin Hôtel de Paris. Dit une Clarke souriante.

Bellamy donna le bras de la blonde à Lexa et se recula jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans le quel il disparut.

Lexa, toujours avec Clarke au bras avança dans l'appartement, en face d'elle une grande surface vitrée s'ouvrait sur le salon.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit un flash de lumière.

Il y en eu un deuxième et Lexa regarda l'immeuble d'en face d'où cela semblait provenir.

-T'en fait pas, ça doit être un paparazzi. Rit Clarke.

-Tu les laisse te prendre en photo?

-Le verre des vitres est traité, elle renvoient la lumières, ses photos sont fichues. Rit-elle.

Lexa resta silencieuse, essayant toujours de distinguer la silhouette du photographe.

-Tu va devoir t'habituer maintenant. Harper et Murphy sont la pour nous préparer avant chaque sortie, et aussi pour prendre des photos pour les magasines.

-Harper vendra des photos de nous aux magasines? Demanda Lexa.

-Oui, je préfère que ce soit les photo d'Harper plutôt que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, ça permet de contrôler l'image.

Lexa ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Ça te dérange? Lui demanda la blonde.

-Non, du tout. S'empressa-t-elle de dire, la blonde n'ayant pus voir son mouvement de tête.

Clarke lui sourit.

-La chambre est quelque part par là. Dit Clarke en pivotant légèrement sur elle et en ciblant approximativement le couloir de la main.

-Tu... Commença Lexa qui ne s'attendait pas à se que Clarke lui propose ça aussi peut subtilement.

-Oui. J'aimerais bien me doucher, Harp et Murphy on du y déposer nos sacs.

Lexa souffla, son cœur se calma légèrement.

Elle entraîna la blonde dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué et trouva la chambre, et effectivement leurs sacs étaient sur le lit.

Une fois sa trousse de toilette en main, la blonde lâcha Lexa et posa sa canne au sol pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lexa vida son sac sur le lit et récupéra sa trousse de toilette qu'elle alla poser dans la salle de bain.

En entrant Clarke finissait de se déshabiller.

Lexa posa sa trousse sur le coté du lavabo et tendit une serviette à la blonde.

-Je pense que tu en aura besoin. Dit-elle.

-Oui, merci.

Clarke déposa la serviette non loin de la cabine de douche et entra.

-Tu veut venir avec moi? Demanda la blonde n'ayant pas entendu la brune sortir.

-Hein?... Non, je... Je vais ranger un peut nos sacs. Fit Lexa avant de sortir sous le rire de Clarke.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre Lexa rangea les quelques vêtements qu'on leurs avait emmené.

Elle retourna ensuite au salon.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Murphy et Harper poussant un chariot sur lequel était suspendue au moins une dizaine de tenue différentes.

Une fois le chariot en plein milieux du salon Harper sourit à Lexa, un sourire qui fit peur à la brune.

Clarke arriva quelques instants plus tard, en sous-vêtements, une serviette enroulée autour des cheveux.

Harper poussa légèrement Lexa.

-Aller, va prendre ta douche aussi, il faut qu'on vous prépare pour votre dîner de ce soir.

-Mais c'est juste un dîner. Repris Lexa.

-Peut-être pour vous, mais pas pour la presse. La poussa un peut plus Harper.

Lexa se résigna et se dirigea vers la douche.

* * *

Harper et Murphy réussirent finalement à trouver de quoi habiller et maquiller Clarke et Lexa. La blonde pris son appareil photo et poussa les deux jeunes filles vers l'ascenseur.

-Allez, on y va. Leurs dit Harper pour les faire accélérer.

Arrivé au parking Bellamy les attendait au volant d'une voiture civile pour plus de discrétion que la limousine, cependant les vitres était tout de même teintée.

Le trajet se déroula calmement et le jeune homme se gara le plus près possible de la tour Eiffel.

Ils descendirent tout les quatre. Bellamy pris un peut d'avance et se dirigea vers le service de sécurité de la tour. Quelques instants plus tard ils furent accompagné jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les mena jusqu'au restaurant le plus haut dans la tour.

-C'est magnifique. Dit Harpe qui était la première à poser le pied dans le fameux restaurant.

Lexa approuva les dires de Harper mais remarqua un problème.

-Il n'y à personne.

Effectivement, pour un restaurant dans un tel endroit cela était surprenant de le voir vide de tout clients.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai réservé. Lui dit sa compagne.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

-Quand tu dit réservé, tu parlais bien d'une table? Demanda-t-elle pour être sure.

-J'ai réservé le restaurant. Sourit Clarke.

Un serveur entraîna les deux jeunes femmes à une table pendant qu'Harper déployait son matériel photo.

Bellamy quand à lui était resté en bas de la tour.

En arrivant à la table, Lexa remarqua quatre couvert. Elle leva les yeux vers Clarke.

-Harper et Bellamy mangent avec nous?

Lexa tourna la tête vers Harper qui semblait plus préoccupé par où se mettre pour prendre des photos plutôt que par la table.

-Non, on attend deux personnes. Sourit Clarke.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Lexa se retourna.

-Salut les filles.

Lexa pris la main de Clarke et la serra pour la remercier.

-Lincoln, Octavia. Les salua Clarke.

Lincoln vint prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, et Octavia fit un câlin à Clarke.

Octavia se tourna ensuite vers Lexa.

-Regarde Lex'. Lui dit-elle en tendant sa main gauche.

Lexa saisit la main d'Octavia et regarda attentivement la bague qui était à son doigt.

Elle releva ensuite la tête vers son frère qui affichait un grand sourire.

-Il est pas trop tôt. Rit-elle en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son frère.

Il s'installèrent à table en discutant pendant qu'Harper et Bellamy se faisait discret dans un coin, la blonde prenant des photos de temps en temps.

-Alors ? Demanda Octavia en regardant tour à tour Clarke et Lexa.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda la blonde aveugle.

-Vous êtes ensemble pour de vrai, ou c'est juste pour les caméras?

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke, celle-ci souriante prit la main de Lexa dans la sienne.

Il y eu un petit bruit suivit d'un flash. Harper venait de capturer l'instant.

Octavia et Lincoln rirent quand ils virent Lexa sursauter n'étant toujours pas habitué.

Leurs rires furent interrompus par les serveurs qui leur apportait leurs commandes.

-Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Dit Lexa à son petit frère.

Lincoln sourit et fit un signe de tête à Lexa, c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué.

-J'ai vu ce qui était arrivé à Titus. Ils ne parlaient que de ça ce matin. Rit Octavia.

-En tout cas, bien joué Clarke. Ajouta Lincoln.

-J'ai eu un peut d'aide inattendue. Répondit Clarke en tournant la tête vers Lexa.

Le rouge monta légèrement aux joues de Lexa qui s'empressa de porter son verre de vin à ses lèvres pour se délecter du doux nectar et pour essayer de se dérober du regards que tous avait sur elle.

Le plus dur était les yeux de Clarke, qui peut importe dans la direction elle tournait la tête ne fixait jamais rien, cependant la elle pu clairement voir qu'ils était fixé sur elle.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça Clarke. Je...

Clarke rit et posa sa main sur la joue de Lexa.

-Désolé Lex, je ne peut pas.

Lexa rougit de plus belle.

-Que c'est mignon. Se moqua Octavia, ce qui déclencha le rire de Lincoln une nouvelle fois.

Clarke retira sa main de la joue de Lexa, laissant ses doigts lui frôler la peau le plus possible, puis la reposa sur la table, à la recherche de sa fourchette pour continuer le repas.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite demain. Demanda Lincoln pour engager une nouvelle conversation.

-Et bien je pensait que Lexa pourrais profiter d'être à Paris pour passer un peut de temps avec toi pendant qu'Octavia et moi irions flâner sur les champs Élisée. Répondit Clarke.

Octavia approuva, une journée shopping était bienvenue, car ce n'était pas avec Lincoln qu'elle pourrait le faire.

-Pourquoi pas. Répondit Lexa en regardant son frère.

Le repas finit ils se dirigèrent vers les baie vitrée du restaurant donnant une belle vue sur Paris.

Lexa pris Clarke dans ses bras.

-Merci. Lui dit-elle simplement.

Clarke n'ayant pas de talon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Lexa.

De nouveau Harper se fit entendre mais elle ne relâchèrent pas leurs étreinte pour autant.

* * *

 **Voici la fin du chapitre.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus sur ce dont je parlais plus haut, je voulais revenir vers vous pour vous parler de mes dates de publications.**

 **Actuellement je publie le mercredi, cela m'embête un peut car je n'ai généralement pas beaucoup le temps pour peaufiner mes chapitre étant donné que tout les mercredi soir je me retrouve avec des amis autour d'une table de jeu de rôle, et que le mercredi est aussi le jour de publication du très excellent** **''I Hear Your Voice''** **de** **GeekGirlG** **(que je vous encourage à lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ce qui m'étonnerait).**

 **Donc voilà si vous avez des préférence de jours, je prendrais ceux qui reviennent le plus. (Sinon je continuerais à poster le mercredi, mais en ne postant pas dès la fin de ''Look into my eyes'' histoire de me faire quelques chapitres d'avance (ils son déjà écrit dans ma tête, oui oui, plus qu'a taper le tout)**

 **Allez, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**


	12. Look Into My Eyes

**Salut à tous,**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui (très, très en retard) pour le dernier chapitre de Look Into My Eyes.**

 **C'est la première histoire que je partageais, j'ai trouvé ça très constructifs, et cela me permettra de rendre la prochaine bien meilleure.**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos commentaires et vos follows, c'est ce qui me permettait de ne pas lâcher en cours de route suite à quelques passage du syndrome de la page blanche, surtout pour ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

-Messieurs, je vous présente Lexa Woods et Lincoln Heda, ils participeront à l'entraînement de ce matin. Leurs traduisit Bellamy.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de dojo dans les sous-sols de l'Arkadia Parisien.

Étant une entreprise de sécurité le personnel employé pour la protection devait suivre un entraînement plusieurs fois par semaine.

C'est ainsi que le frère et la sœur, chacun lâchement abandonné par leurs compagne respective avait été entraîné ici par Bellamy.

Ryder faisait les cents pas devant ses hommes en donnant ses instructions.

-La moitié d'entre eux te dévorent des yeux, l'autre moitié se demande ce que tu fait la. Dit Bellamy sans cacher son amusement.

Lexa haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle n'en avait que faire.

Ryder fit faire des groupes de trois à ses hommes et chaque groupe récupéra un revolver et un couteau en plastique. Chaque groupe sépara les armes se retrouvant avec chaque fois une personne non armé.

Bellamy, Lincoln et Lexa se prêtèrent au jeux. Contrairement aux autres Bellamy se retrouva avec le pistolet et le couteau, laissant Lincoln et Lexa à main nue.

Raider connaissant les compétences de ses hommes et de Bellamy il fit venir un groupe au centre du tatami, c'était soit disant ses meilleurs éléments. Il fit signe à Bellamy d'approcher avec son équipe.

Lexa analysa rapidement l'équipe adverse. Un gringalet tenait le revolver tandis que les deux autres, deux colosses avaient le couteau.

Elle fit signe à Bellamy et Lincoln de rester en retrait, ce qu'ils firent avec le sourire. Ces français la sous-estimait, elle allait leurs faire ravaler leur ego.

Les deux géants se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Le premier chargea Lexa avec le couteau. Elle pivota sur elle même et fit un pas en arrière et esquiva l'homme sans problème. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le grillet chercher un angle de tir.

Elle mis sont pied en travers des jambes du colosse ce qui le fit lourdement chuter. Elle courut vers le deuxième pour le mettre entre elle et l'homme avec le revolver. Elle esquiva quelques coup de poing de l'homme tout en tournant autour pour ne pas être en ligne de mire du troisième.

Entre temps l'homme armé du couteau c'était relevé et avançait dans le dos de Lexa.

Son pas lourd se faisait entendre sur le tatami, aussi quand elle l'entendit charger à nouveau, elle se décala une nouvelle fois pour l'esquiver, puis saisit son bras armé et utilisa la vitesse de l'homme pour le propulser dans son collègue.

N'ayant plus de bouclier humain pour se mettre entre elle et l'homme armé, elle prit de l'élan, se propulsa dans les airs en prenant appui sur le dos des deux colosses qui étaient à terre.

Le gringalet la mit en joue mais n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Lexa enroula ses cuisses autour de sa tête, et utilisa la vitesse de sa chute pour donner un coup de bassin et mettre le troisième homme à terre.

Elle se releva sous les applaudissement de ses collègues américains.

* * *

Lunettes de soleil vissé sur le nez et petit chapeau à la mode.

C'est en parfait touriste que Clarke, Octavia et Harper parcourait les Champs Élysées.

-''La milliardaire Clarke Griffin privatise un restaurant de la tour Eiffel pour un dîner en tête à tête avec sa futur femme.'' Rit Octavia en parcourant la une d'un célèbre magasine people.

-Tu ne va quand même pas te mettre à croire ces torchons. Rit Clarke.

-Tu vend quand même des photos à ces ''torchons''. Rétorqua Octavia.

-Au moins les photos de moi coûtent tellement peut cher que je n'intéresse pas beaucoup les paparazzi. Dit Clarke.

Les trois filles rirent et continuèrent leurs routes.

-En parlant de photos, il en faudrait une ou tu te cherche une robe, car maintenant que tu est ''officiellement fiancé'' les médias n'attendent que le mariage du siècle. Fit Harper en utilisant ses doigts pour former des guillemets.

Ces sur ces paroles qu'Octavia et Clarke pénétrèrent dans un magasin vendant des robes de mariages luxueuses.

Harper resta à l'écart dans la boutique pour prendre des cliché.

La gérante de la boutique ainsi qu'Octavia aidèrent Clarke à essayer des robes pendant presque deux heures.

Harper prenant des photographie des essayages.

* * *

Après avoir mis une raclée à tout ces français Bellamy, Lincoln et Lexa sortirent du bâtiment après avoir pris une douche bien méritée.

Une limousine s'arrêta devant eux et ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur.

Lincoln sortit son téléphone et le ralluma. Il vibra quelques fois annonçant des messages. Il eu un sourire au lèvre en les regardant.

-Je crois que ça t'est destiné Lex'.

Il tendis le téléphone à sa sœur.

En regardant les photos que Lincoln avait reçues Lexa ne pu empêcher sa bouche de s'étirer dans un sourire.

-Je te l'avais dit, elle est... Commença Lincoln.

-Canon. Finit Lexa parcourant toujours les quelques photos de Clarke essayant des robes blanches.

Lexa garda le téléphone en main, passant son index sur les images comme pour essayer d'atteindre Clarke par son touché.

-Je crois que nous l'avons perdue. Rit Bellamy en donnant un coup de coude à Lincoln.

C'est une fois devant un hôtel que Lexa leva les yeux du téléphone et le rendis à son frère.

-On est où? Demanda-t-elle.

-L'hôtel que nous avions réservé avec Octavia. Répondit Lincoln.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur Lincoln les mena à l'ascenseur et jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Lincoln leurs ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

Bellamy s'arrêta dans l'entrée tandis que Lincoln fit un signe à Lexa pour qu'elle le suive.

Lexa arriva dans la chambre que Lincoln et Octavia partageaient.

Ce dernier sorti deux valise de dessous le lit et les déposa ouverte dessus.

-Tu peut m'aider et faire la valise d'Octavia, on part ce soir, on profite du jet de Clarke.

* * *

Clarke, Octavia et Harper venait de finir leurs repas dans un des restaurants chic des la plus luxueuses des rues de Paris.

Elle remontèrent une fois de plus l'avenue Clarke au bras d'Octavia lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille.

Octavia hocha la tête et entraîna Clarke jusqu'à la devanture d'une bijouterie française.

* * *

Après avoir fini les valise et avoir mangé dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils les descendirent et les rangèrent dans la limousine.

-Notre voyage est sur la fin. Soupira Lincoln en regardant les immeubles parisiens défiler par les vitres de la voiture.

-Toi au moins tu à pu profiter de Paris. Rétorqua Lexa.

-Peut-être, mais ma compagne ne peut pas réquisitionner un jet pour un voyage en un claquement de doigts. Rit Lincoln.

Lexa s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais fût interrompue par Bellamy.

-Gina ne serais pas capable de le faire non plus.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel appartenant à Clarke se fit dans la bonne ambiance.

En arrivant à l'appartement au dernier étage de l'hôtel il découvrirent Murphy dans l'espace cuisine qui chantonnait en se faisant cuir quelque chose à manger.

Il se retourna sur les trois personnes qui venait de rentrer.

-Vous voilà, je commençais presque à m'ennuyer.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Murphy. Répondit Bellamy.

-Je vous sert quelque chose? Demanda Murphy en désigna le contenu de la poêle.

-Non merci John. Lui dit Lincoln.

Murphy versa le contenu de la poêle dans une assiette et vint s'asseoir sur la table devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le centre parisien.

Bellamy et Lincoln vinrent le rejoindre à la table tandis que Lexa faisait du café pour ses amis.

Une fois le café servit elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Clarke jusqu'à ce matin. Elle récupéra dans la petite salle de bain attenante les affaires qu'elle avaient emmenée pour leurs cours séjours et les mis dans son sac. Une fois celui-ci complet elle retourna dans le salon où les trois hommes prenaient leurs café.

Elle déposa le sac à coté de celui de Murphy et d'Harper. La seule valise encore ouverte sur le canapé était celle qui servait à ranger l'appareil photo et les divers objectifs de la blonde.

Il était aux alentours de 16h lorsque les trois amies pénétrèrent à leurs tour l'appartement.

Lincoln se précipita vers Octavia pour récupérer les immenses sacs tous plus remplis de vêtements les uns que les autres.

-Je vois que tu à encore fait des folie. Rit-il à l'attention de sa future femme.

-Mais non, j'ai été raisonnable. Fit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

-Et toi tu n'a rien acheté? Demanda Lexa en s'approchant de Clarke qui était au bras d'Harper.

-Bien sur que si, mais Mlle a ses propres porteurs qui on probablement déjà tout charger dans l'avion. Se moqua Harper avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de la blonde à ses cotés.

-Fausse sœur. Lâcha pas si discrètement que ça Clarke en retrouvant les bras de Lexa.

Après que Clarke lui eu lâché le bras, Harper se dirigea vers le canapé et enleva l'objectif monté sur l'appareil photo pour le ranger correctement dans la valise, celui-ci fut suivit de deux autres objectifs plus courts qu'elle sorti de son sac à mains. Une fois l'appareil rangé elle traîna la valise jusqu'au sacs.

-Bon, ben cette fois je crois qu'on est prêts. Souffla Octavia en voyant Murphy ranger ce qu'il avait utilisé pour manger ce midi après avoir lavé le tout.

Bellamy, Lincoln et Murphy prirent en charge les trois sacs et Harper se chargea de sa valise. Il prirent en premier l'ascenseur laissant Octavia, Lexa et Clarke devant la baie vitrée de l'appartement.

Octavia se retourna pour admirer une nouvelle fois le paysage.

-Ça me rappel vaguement quelque chose. Finit-elle par dire.

-De quoi ? Demanda la blonde.

Lexa se tourna vers Octavia et hocha de la tête.

-Nous trois, devant une fenêtre donnant vu sur une capitale.

-Le Grounders ? Demanda Clarke qui semblait comprendre ce dont parlait Octavia.

-Oui.

Il y eu un petit temps de silence pendant le quel Octavia regardait par la fenêtre debout, les bras croisé.

-Qui aurait pu dire il y à un peut plus d'une semaine quand on s'est vue là-bas que Lincoln me demanderais en mariage. Dit Octavia.

-Moi, je le savais. Rit Clarke.

Octavia se retourna vers elle et sourit. La vision de Lexa debout tenant Clarke serré contre elle, elle aussi elle l'avait vue la semaine dernière.

Le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant sur Lincoln les ramena sur terre.

-Vous êtes prêtes les filles. Demanda-t-il.

-J'arrive. Hurla Octavia comme une enfant avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui prendre le bras pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Lexa se retournait pour les suivre mais Clarke la retint quelques instants à ses côté.

La brune se détourna vers la blonde, la regardant surprise.

-Lex, je...

-Oui Clarke. Tenta de la rassurer Lexa en serrant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

Clarke tourna le visage vers celui de Lexa et dégagea ses mains de la poigne de la brune.

Celle-ci surprise n'entama aucun mouvement.

La blonde se retourna, dos à Lexa et mis les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Lexa la vit inspirer à plusieurs reprise, ses épaules montant et descendant avec un rythme irrégulier.

-Lexa, je sais que ça ne seras pas facile pour toi tout les jours à partir de maintenant. Tu est décriée dans les magazines comme celle ayant trahis son père et sa famille. Ta vie privée ne seras plus si privée que ça. Mes yeux ne pourront jamais se poser sur ton beau visage. Nous n'irons jamais au cinéma ou même dans un zoo.

Clarke se retourna vers Lexa, et la brune pu voir ses yeux légèrement humide.

Sa main droite semblait triturer quelque chose dans sa poche tandis que la gauche se tendit en avant cherchant le contact avec Lexa.

La brune tendit à son tour la main pour saisir celle de Clarke.

-Clarke...

-Laisse moi finir Lex'.

Clarke s'avança d'un pas et sa main gauche quitta encore une fois les mains de Lexa pour venir remonter ses bras, ses épaule et son cou pour finalement se poser sur sa joue.

-J'ai fait des choses sans t'en parler avant, la presse te croit fiancée...

-L'important c'est ce que nous savons, pas ce que eux pensent croire.

-Lex', je t'ai en quelque sorte piégée avec moi en annonçant ça à la presse.

Clarke sorti une petite boite de sa poche droite et la tendis à Lexa.

-Je me dit que si tu le veut, quitte à être piégé, autant ne pas faire semblant.

Lexa se saisit de la boite et l'ouvrit. Un diamant discret monté sur une fine bague en argent se découvrit aux yeux de la brune.

-Lexa, voudrait tu devenir Alexandria Griffin?

Lexa releva la tête de l'écrin pour regarder Clarke, les yeux de la blonde cherchant dans tout sens le visage de la brune.

Les dents de Lexa se découvrirent lorsque son sourire s'élargit.

-Je t'aime tellement Clarke.

Et c'est sur ses mots d'amour que les yeux de Clarke se fixèrent droit sur ceux de Lexa.

Et c'est à ce moment la qu'elle le su et qu'elle répondit.

Elle savait qu'a ce moment la elle pouvait voir bien plus que ce que sont corps avait à montrer.

Elle lui dit ''Oui'' quand elle sentit que Clarke pouvait la voir en profondeur.

Elle était sure que Clarke pouvait voir son âme.

Parce que Clarke la regardait dans les yeux.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que se clôture Look Into My Eyes.**

 **Ce chapitre arrivé très en retard est vraiment court (le plus court de tous), car j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Beaucoup de temps avec le syndrome de la page blanche, des passages entiers complètement inutiles qui on finit par sauté car ils m'énervaient plus qu'autre chose, mais j'ai quand même réussi à pondre un truc qui je l'espère ne seras pas horrible à lire.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étendre beaucoup car sinon mon blablattage de début et fin de chapitre seras plus long que le chapitre en lui même.**

 **Pour se qui est de mon prochain projet (pour le quel je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre) je ne pense pas le publier de suite pour éviter les mêmes problème que pour celui là (à savoir le rush pour finir un chapitre le mercredi), j'aimerais avoir quelques chapitres d'avance et j'ai envie de bien plus les travailler.**

 **J'espère pouvoir commencer à publier fin Mars/début Avril pour commencer à publier avant la S5 et ainsi rattraper petit à petit le cour de l'histoire proposé par la série.**

 **Petit plus, pour mon prochain projet je vous conseil de regarder Inception et dont je vais quelques peut m'inspirer pour la City Of Ligth telle que je l'avais imaginé.**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivis,**

 **Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.**


End file.
